


Vices

by GleeCastOST



Series: Vices and Virtues [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, Avatrice, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeCastOST/pseuds/GleeCastOST
Summary: After a violent altercation, Ava takes a mysterious offer from a crime syndicate. Will she be in way over her head? Probably. Will it be enough to escape her past? Probably not.OR: the organised crime AU that literally no one asked for
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Vices and Virtues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010868
Comments: 150
Kudos: 367





	1. Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> god i hate myself lmfao

“You look like you could use this.” A sultry voice says from the other end of the bar, sliding a whiskey towards Ava. She catches it easily, bringing it up to her lips, as the woman moves closer. 

“Very suave. Are you trying to hook up or what?” Ava couldn’t help but ask the mysterious woman, who was clad in black and leather - despite the outrageous Florida humidity. 

“Ha!” She smiled at Ava’s presumption. “No. Firstly, I’m happily spoken for. Secondly, I’m here to offer you a job.”

“A job?” Ava stared in disbelief. “I don’t need a job.”

“I know. You’re doing well for yourself here. At least, for someone of your…” She hesitated to ensure her insult would be as cutting as possible. “Caliber.”

“That’s an awfully rude thing to say to someone you’ve just met.” Ava replied indignantly, trying not to let the words hurt her. 

“Perhaps. Listen, I know you need protection. My team needs someone with your unique skill set. Consider it less like a job offer, and more like an exchange.”

“How… How do you know that?” Ava couldn’t help but let her cool exterior crack. 

“I’m a well-connected woman.” She whispered as she pressed a thick business card into Ava’s hand.

“Do you have a name, Miss well-connected? This card only has a phone number.” Ava asked as she looked at paper. 

“Mary.” She slid off the barstool. “Call that number and ask for me when you reach your decision. This offer won’t be on the table forever. We can give you 48 hours.”

“We?” Ava muttered, but Mary was already gone. 

Ava sat at the bar in disbelief for several minutes, until a strong hand clasped her shoulder. “We’ve cased the place, are you ready to go?” He asked, whispering in her ear. 

“Hmmm…” Ava snapped back into focus. “Yeah, let’s go.” She dropped a couple of bills onto the bar and hopped off the stool. 

“Chanel made a few friends while we worked.” JC explained as he walked with Ava through the casino. “I think we should have an easy time, fingers crossed.”

“That’s good.” Ava mumbled, although she was barely listening. Her eyes wandered around the smoky room, dark despite the blazing sun outside. 

“Yeah.” He agreed, overly enthusiastic. “We can go over it later, maybe draw up some plans?”

“Never write anything down, you know that.” Ava whispered to him, as they passed the guards on their way out. As usual, after being in the air conditioning, the wet Florida heat hit like a truck.

“I know, I know. You sound like Randall.” JC seemed exasperated. “I just thought it would be nice for the two of us to spend some time together.  _ Just  _ the two of us.” Ava froze as her hand hovered over the handle on the car door.    
“We’ve tried this before, JC.” Ava spoke sympathetically, but there was no missing the frustration in her voice. “We just don’t work as a couple.”

“But I…” JC paused for a moment. “I really like you.”

Ava climbed into the car, as did JC. “I like you too, as a friend. Nothing more. Why would you want to be in a relationship with someone who doesn’t feel the same way to you as you feel towards them?”

“I wouldn’t.” JC started the car. “But… I don’t know, I just keep hoping that maybe there’s something there.”

“I’m sorry.” Ava whispered, looking out the window as Randall, Chanel, and Zori crossed the parking lot. 

Later that night, Ava stood in front of the window in her apartment. She was good at what she did and it was _profitable._ Her apartment was expansive and lavish, with an insane view of the beach. Down below, she could see the waves reflecting the moonlight as tourists partied in the sand. With a lazy swirl, she stirred her drink before taking a long sip. Mary’s words from earlier echoed in her head as she pulled the card from her pocket. 

When she looked at the number again, the first thing that struck her was the area code. Ava wasn’t exactly an expert on the topic, who is, but she knew that it wasn’t in Florida. A quick google later revealed that it was from Chicago. “Great, they want me to work for them  _ and  _ move.” She whispered to herself as she dropped onto the couch. 

She spent a while weighing her options, considering the benefits of the offer. Still, a move to Chicago didn’t sound appealing. Ava had been in Miami for years, she didn’t even own a winter jacket anymore. Plus, what did Mary mean when she referred to her ‘caliber.’ Ava thought she was an  _ absolute baller _ , the best of the best when it came to criminal activity. Is it possible that she was wrong? With all the debating, coupled with an exhausting day, it wasn’t long before she fell asleep on the couch.

“Open the  _ fucking  _ door!” Someone yelled from the hallway, as they pounded on Ava’s door. She felt a scream escape her lips, as she pulled the handgun from underneath her coffee table. Pointing it at the door as confidently as possible, she took a deep breath and steadied herself. Within seconds, the door busted off its hinges, falling to the floor with a thud. 

“Good evening.” A well-dressed man greeted her as he stepped over the wreckage. Two men flanked him, obviously hired muscle, each toting a machine gun. Suddenly, Ava’s pistol felt even smaller. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Ava asked, trying to play it cool. 

“I’m pretty sure you know.” He took a confident step forward. 

“I’m pretty sure I don’t. Why don’t you enlighten me?” 

“Why don’t I fill you with lead, and recover the money on my own?” The man snapped, frustrated with Ava’s words. 

“You could, but I have to warn you. I’m  _ really  _ good at hiding things.” She smiled humourlessly. 

“Very well.” He gestured to his hired goons, beckoning them to come closer. Despite herself, Ava took a step backwards, then another, until she was pressed against the window. For a moment, she debated trying to break the glass and jump, but she lived on the 21st floor.

“Drop the gun.” One of the bodyguards barked, his weapon trained on her. She did as she was told, gently laying her piece on the coffee table.

“We’ll give you a day to return Duretti’s money. Otherwise… I think you know what will happen.” The man in the suit said.

“Okay, okay.” There was no disguising the panic in Ava’s voice. “Just…  _ God _ , how did you even know it was me?” She couldn’t stop herself from asking. 

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” One of the bodyguards grunted, his gun still pointed at Ava. 

“Since it doesn’t matter, because  _ I know  _ you’ll come through on your promise, I’ll let you in on a little secret.” The finely suited man leaned forward, so close that Ava could smell both aftershave and the liquor on his breath. “We didn’t.”

“What?!” Ava felt herself yell. As a response to her outburst, one of the bodyguards swiftly punched her in the stomach. Ava gasped for air as she fell to her knees.

“Don’t damage the merchandise too much.” Their leader instructed. “She can’t return the money if she’s dead.”

“Yes sir.” The other bodyguard agreed, hitting Ava upside the head with the stock of his gun. She fell fully to the ground as her head swam. As she swayed in and out of consciousness, she saw the leader standing above her. 

“One day, remember. Not my fault one of your own crew sold you out.” He laughed, exiting the room with his goons. Ava blacked out. 

As the sun rose over the ocean, Ava woke up. Her face felt swollen and heavy, her head pounded. In the sunlight, she could see a bloodstain on the carpet, although it took her several minutes to realise that the blood was her own. With uncertain feet, she dizzily dragged herself into the bathroom, only to suppress a scream at her appearance. One side of her face was uncomfortably bruised and swollen, while a deep gash had dripped blood down her face. 

She didn’t have many medical supplies in her bathroom, there had been no need before, she wasn’t a fighter. Still, Ava cleaned herself up the best she could. Then, she headed for the kitchen. There was no need to clean up the bloodstain, it was long dried by now, and she didn’t exactly need her security deposit back. Instead, there was one thing on her mind. Coffee, and a lot of it. 

Once Ava had secured a warm mug of coffee, she fished Mary’s card from her pocket once more. She debated staying to fight for a few more minutes, before landing firmly on a flight plan, instead. If the men had been telling the truth last night, which she had no reason to doubt, someone on her team had betrayed her. A pang of regret ached within her, Ava had second doubts about joining this crew in the first place. Having these doubts confirmed felt like she was getting punched all over again. 

“That decides it then.” Ava whispered to herself, as she keyed the number into her phone. Someone answered on the first ring. 

“Hello?” The woman who picked up had an English accent, which Mary definitely didn’t have. Right?

“Is…” Ava felt incredibly awkward. “Is Mary there?”

“May I ask who’s calling?” 

“It’s Ava.” She said, wondering if the woman she was speaking to knew who she was.

“Ava Silva. Of course. Hold on a minute, please.” Ava waited.

“Ava, it’s Mary.” The familiar voice replied after a few seconds.

“I’ll accept your offer.” Ava stated, resolutely. The time for indecision was over.

“I figured you would.” Mary sounded confident. “I’ll meet you at the airport.” Mary hung up before Ava could respond. 

With some coffee in her, Ava quickly packed a bag. She didn’t have any attachments to most of her belongings, nor did she have anything warm. Instead, she stuffed a few of her favourite things into a designer duffle bag, which had been a gift from Chanel. Before Ava could fixate on that, or fall apart, her phone vibrated. 

_ Flight 86, Miami to Chicago (O’Hare). Noon. Will send boarding pass soon. - Mary _

“She certainly works quickly.” Ava mumbled, dumping the second half of her coffee into the sink. She looked around her apartment for a moment. Despite living here for nearly a year, it was barely furnished. It might as well have been the display unit used to woo prospective tenants. Ava turned to leave, but then doubled back. From within a drawer, she unearthed an envelope and a blank sheet of paper. 

_ JC, _

_ I’m in danger from you-know-who, I can’t stay here in Miami. Someone flipped. If you was you, fuck you. For some reason, I don’t think it was. Be careful, I know you can figure it out.  _

_ Sorry things didn’t work out between us, but you were always a good friend. Don’t come looking for me. _

_ \- A _

Rather unceremoniously, Ava shoved the note into the envelope. There must have been at least a scrap of luck left for her, because there was a single stamp left in her drawer. With the newly addressed letter, conspicuously absent of a return address, Ava left her apartment for the last time. From the walk down the hallway, she called an Uber, using a fake account to do so. If last night was anything to go by, she’d have to start being a lot more careful. 

Despite her abysmal night of sleep, an understatement to say the least, Ava had nervous energy to spare. Instead of taking the elevator, she ran down the stairs, all 21 stories. By the time she emerged into the lobby, she was soaked in sweat. With a polite nod at the desk attendant, she walked outside, shoving her letter to JC into the first mailbox she saw. It wasn’t much, way less than he deserved, but Ava hoped he would understand. 


	2. The Infiltrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Chicago, an argument about Ava breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i get hate about the sandwich, its actually a genuine favourite of mine. dont knock it until you try it

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Lilith shouted at Mary across the room.

“Does it matter? We need an infiltrator and Ava is good!” Mary matched Lilith’s tone. 

“It definitely  _ matters. _ We need more than good, anyhow.” 

“She’ll train up. Have a little faith, Lilith.” Mary’s voice was sharp. Before either of them could argue any further, Shannon placed a hand on Mary’s shoulder, urging her to calm down.

“We’ll give her an assessment once she gets here and go from there. Okay?” Shannon looked at everyone in the room, waiting for at least a nod of approval.

“I don’t like the addition of an unknown element.” Beatrice began, before taking a deep breath. “But Mary’s right. We need an infiltration expert.”

“For non-electronic locks, at least…” Camila whispered.

“What did Superion say about this?” Lilith growled, although she was slightly more convinced now than she had been before.

“Well…” Mary trailed off in a way that didn’t inspire confidence. 

“Mary. Please don’t say you didn’t tell her.” Shannon gave Mary a piercing look.

“I guess I shouldn’t speak then.”

“Oh my  _ God _ !” Lilith yelled once more, before lowering her voice. “You are going to get us all killed.”

“It’ll be fine!” Mary tried to smooth things over. “She likes me, we’ll work it out.”

“She likes Camila a lot more, maybe let her do the talking?” Beatrice suggested, trying to be as helpful as possible.

“Look, all of you.” Mary sighed. “It isn’t as simple as I’ve made it seem. Ava was in a really bad spot in Miami, it was getting too dangerous for her. Yes, we need an infiltrator, but she needs protection. If anyone can provide that, it’s us.”

“We can all sympathise with that, at least.” Camila added.

“What happens if she isn’t up to par? Do we throw out to get killed?” Beatrice couldn’t mask the stress she was feeling, their line of work was violent enough as it is.

“I guess we’ll just have to hope she’s up to the task.” Mary replied with a bit too much confidence. 

“You are being way too cavalier about this.” Lilith told her.

“What’s going on in here?” Superion asked, as she seemed to materialise in the doorway.

“Mary has something to tell you.” Lilith said with a lighthearted glare at Mary.

“I uh…” She swallowed, suddenly nervous. “I found us a new infiltrator. Or a potential one, at least.”

“Why do I feel as though that’s not the end of the story?” Superion questioned Mary.

“Well… Okay, so I found her in Miami, she’s a friend of a friend of a friend. It’s complicated, but you know how you make connections in this business. Anyway, her name came up and I did some research. She seems more than capable.” Mary explained.

“What are you not telling me?” 

“She’s never…  _ Played  _ at our level before. Plus, I borderline bullied her into agreeing since she was in danger there.”

“ _ Jesus Christ _ , sometimes I swear you are trying to put me into an early grave.” Superion turned to leave, but then doubled back. “We’ll give her a shot. I expect all of you to help her out. If things don’t work out then… Well, you know what happens.”

“That went better than I thought it would.” Shannon admitted once Superion was out of earshot.

“Granted, the bar was low.” Beatrice chimed in.

“Did everyone miss the part where she put the responsibility on us?” Lilith asked, frustrated with Mary.

“I didn’t.” Camila gave Lilith a calming look. “But I trust Mary to make good acquisitions for our team, and you should too.”

“Not everyone was groomed for this life from childhood.” Mary snapped at Lilith, unable to contain her anger. “She’ll train up if we help her.”

“Too far.” Lilith glared at Mary, before storming out of the room.

“Was it?” Mary wondered, after a few seconds.

“Yeah, probably.” Camila whispered, as she headed off to look for Lilith.

“You’re not wrong.” Beatrice replied. “But that doesn’t mean you should say it. Tempers are high right now and everyone’s stressed out. We should all be considering that before we speak.”

“You’re right as always, Beatrice. Sorry.”

“It’s not me you should be apologising to.” Beatrice gave Mary a small nod as she left the room.

Once the room was empty, Shannon wrapped her arms around Mary, pulling her into a tight embrace. “I know you’re trying to help. They’ll come around.” 

“I know, I know. I can see where they are coming from, though.” Mary admitted as she savoured Shannon’s close proximity.

“As can I.” Shannon paused for a moment, placing a quick kiss on Mary’s forehead. “You could still be wrong, though.” She added, with a smile. 

“Oh, is that how you treat your lover? With sass?” 

“Are we lovers now?” Shannon couldn’t help but laugh.

“We’re definitely  _ something. _ ” Mary answered, her heart beating quickly beneath her shirt.

“Define  _ something _ .” Shannon requested with a sly smile. Rather than use words, Mary kissed Shannon, with deliberately slow, yet powerful movements. The moment between them threatened to grow into more, but Shannon pulled away, breathless.

“As much as I’d love to get into this, we have work to do.” 

“Work, work, work. That’s all there ever is around here.” Mary quipped as she headed out the door.

“Yeah, but the perks are pretty nice.” Shannon replied, following Mary out. 

“Agreed.” Mary gave Shannon a slap on the ass, followed by a wink.

“You have to know that’s not what I meant.” Shannon told Mary as her face burned.

“Isn’t it though?” Mary couldn’t help but question her as they went into the office.

“Isn’t what?” Beatrice asked as she looked up from the pile of blueprints scattered across the desk.

“Nothing.” Shannon answered, a little bit too fast. 

“Very well.” Beatrice answered coldly. As much as she tried to deny it, she was envious of the relationship that Mary and Shannon shared. Not because she had feelings for either of them, rather, because she wished that she could share an intimate bond with another. Maybe one day. 

“Miss Silva?” The desk attendant struggled to regain Ava’s attention. Her head was pounding and the loud, bright airport wasn’t helping. 

“Sorry. What did you say?” Ava asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

“You’re in the wrong line, ma’am.” She gestured to Ava’s phone, which was displaying the digital copy of her boarding pass, sent from Mary. “You need to head over to the first class section, okay?”

Ava did as she was told, without another word. She wished she had the foresight to swallow some painkillers before leaving her apartment. With slightly unsteady steps, she walked towards the desk. 

“How may I help you today?” The woman asked, trying to avoid staring at Ava’s slightly gruesome injury.

“I umm… Can I check in for my flight please?” Ava was normally charming, it helped with her work, but she just didn’t have it in her right now.

“Of course, dear. May I see your boarding pass?” The desk attendant’s fake kindness was borderline creepy, but Ava retrieved her phone anyhow. “Thank you!” She said, as she scanned the barcode on the screen.

“Mmhmm.” Ava mumbled, it was all she could manage. 

“Would you like me to escort you to the VIP lounge while you wait?”

“The what?”

“The lounge.” The woman repeated herself without letting her frustration show. “There’s food, drinks, a bar. It’s for all of our first class customers.”

“Sure.” Ava said, following the attendant’s lead as she left the desk. If it wasn’t obvious before, it was obvious now. Whoever Mary was working for had  _ money.  _ Ava had thought she was well-off before, but now… Now, Mary’s comment about her ‘caliber’ started to make a lot more sense.

Without making awkward small talk, Ava followed the woman through a series of hallways, and into an expansive and lavish room. The furnishings were like nothing she’d ever seen in an airport before, marble slabs adorned the countertops that spanned the edge of the room. A huge window overlooked the runway and bespoke wooden furniture was dotted around tastefully. 

“Let any of our staff know if you need  _ anything. _ ” She told Ava kindly, before heading back to the desk.

“Okay…” Ava whispered to herself. Her stomach rumbled as if on cue, she had forgotten to eat breakfast. Quickly, Ava walked over to one of the counters, which was manned by a nice-looking and well-dressed man. 

“Hi.” Ava gave him a smile as she approached.

“Hi, what can I get for you?” He, like the other attendant, was slightly too nice. Ava thought it was creepy.

“I know this is a weird request, but…” Ava paused to smile even brighter. “Do you have  _ any  _ Tylenol back there? Believe it or not, my head is pounding.” 

“I can imagine. Let me take a look.” He ducked under the counter, shuffling around for a few moments, before popping back up. With a grin, be slid Ava two blister packs of Advil. “It’s not Tylenol, but it’s the best I’ve got.”

“Thank you.” Ava sighed gratefully. 

“Anytime. I know we're not supposed to ask but… What happened to your face? It’s not often a pretty girl like you comes through here looking like…”

“It was the craziest thing!” Ava was unphased by the compliment, she was long used to the superficial words that men seemed to throw at her constantly. “I was at the club, of course, getting crazy with my  _ girls. _ Then, all of a sudden, I get slammed in the face by some tourist. Her hands were full of jewelry, too much if you ask me, which is what cut my face open.”

“That’s crazy!” The man exclaimed, seemingly believing Ava’s completely bullshit story. Over the last few years, she had learned how easy it was to trick people by playing dumb.

“You’re telling me!” Ava forced herself to laugh.

“It is!” The attendant agreed as he laughed along with her. “So, do you want anything to eat?” 

“Hmm…” Ava paused to look over the menu. She had felt immediately uncomfortable here, this was obviously a space reserved for the elite. Still, she never underestimated the power of pretending to belong. 

“I’d love a sandwich.” Ava said, after a few moments of deliberation. 

“Of course.” He said, beginning to prepare it immediately. 

“And, if you don’t mind, can you throw some chocolate covered pretzels into it? With hot sauce?” 

“Are you… Are you serious?” He asked, looking at Ava like she had suddenly grown a second head.

“I am.” She grinned. “I have weird tastes, I know.” 

“I wouldn’t say that…” 

“I would.” Ava laughed as the man handed her the order. “Thank you.”

“Of course. If you need anything else before your flight leaves, just let me know.” The attendant told her, before she left the counter. 

And just like that, it was over. As Ava took a seat by the window, she couldn’t help but reflect on the shallowness of the interaction. Of  _ most  _ interactions, actually. Maybe it was just her, but it seemed rare to have a meaningful conversation. Even though the young man at the counter was staring at her with obvious attraction, he probably wouldn’t remember her in a week. Knowing this made Ava feel even more alone, although she was well aware that it was part of what made her job easier. 

“Flight 86, now boarding.” An announcement echoed across the lavish room. Ava stood up, her sandwich still neatly wrapped in her hand. Inadvertently, she had gotten lost in her thoughts and forgotten to eat it. As she walked towards the door, Ava couldn’t help but give the man at the counter a smile and wave. He promptly returned it. She knew he was cute, hot even, but she felt nothing beyond an appreciation of his kindness. With a sad shock, it reminded her of JC. On the plane, Ava tried to force the thoughts from her mind. She had more important things to focus on now.


	3. Meeting the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava meets the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I promise something will happen, but its SLOWBURN (for both plot and u know who)

Ava stepped into the Chicago airport a few hours later. Within an instant, her eyes found Mary, a dark presence in the corner of the terminal. She was dressed nearly the same as yesterday, Ava realised, with a monochrome black outfit. Their eyes met across the room and Mary gave Ava a quick nod of recognition. 

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Mary asked, once they were in speaking distance. 

“Remember that danger you said I was in?” Ava replied, as she followed Mary out to the parking lot. “Well, it seemed to have found me.”

“Is that why you called?” 

“Part of the reason, at least.” Ava figured that, at least with Mary, honesty was a good idea.

“Makes sense.” Mary whispered, as she led Ava towards a sleek, black Maserati.

“Nice ride.” Ava told her, taking a moment to admire the vehicle. 

“We have our fair share of perks around here. Now get in.” Mary told her, still half thinking of Shannon as she mentioned the perks of the job. 

“Okay, okay. _Jesus._ ” Ava muttered to herself.

As they drove away, Ava couldn’t help but ask. “How did you know so much about me?”

“I’m a well-connected woman.” Mary answered, her quiet words barely audible over the powerful engine.

“Not exactly the detailed answer I was hoping for. But, it will have to do.” 

“What do you want me to say?” Mary turned away from the road for a moment to give Ava an incredulous look. “You’re not very good at keeping things low key? You’re bad at covering your tracks? You need to learn how to actually keep shit secret?”

“I guess…” Ava mumbled, feeling embarrassed. 

“Look, I’m not trying to be a dick. I genuinely think you have talent, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you to come here.” Mary admitted.

“Really?”

“Yes. But you have a lot to learn if you want to stay alive. Thankfully, we can teach you. At least, hopefully…”

“Who’s we?” Ava wondered aloud. 

“We… Don’t officially have a name. Normally, crews get named when they get caught, or gain notoriety. We make quite the point of _not_ getting caught.” Mary tried to explain, although it was clear that she was leaving a lot left unsaid. 

“Okay…” Ava wasn’t sure how to respond to that. 

“I promise I will explain more later. It’s complicated.” 

“Okay… Well, where are we going? Can you at least tell me that?” Ava asked. 

“There’s a nightclub on the edge of the North Side, called Areala. That’s where we’re headed.” Mary told Ava.

“A nightclub? It’s not even dinner time.” 

“It’s a front.”

“Oh…” Ava felt humiliated and a little bit stupid. 

“You might have a bit more to learn than I realised…” Mary said, at least partially to herself. 

“I’ve gathered that.”

“Not that I think you can’t do this, but… There’s a lot riding on this.”

“That’s always the case, isn’t it.” Ava sighed and watched the city pass. 

“Don’t look so down. I’m sure you can do this.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Ava whispered, feeling her anxiety rise by the second. 

“Any time.”

“So…” Despite the anxiety, Ava found herself increasingly curious about this entire situation. “What do you do?”

“For fun or for work?” Mary countered.

“Both?”

“That’s a bit forward, don’t you think?” Mary’s question was rhetorical and she continued to answer. “We don’t always operate like a traditional syndicate. There’s only a few of us, so we need to be competent in more than one skill. That being said, I’m a great getaway driver and a fantastic shot.”

“And modest, too.” Ava couldn’t help herself. 

“Look, I know I’m one of the best. I’m just being honest.”

“I admire the confidence. Do you shoot things for fun, too?”

“Not usually, so don’t tempt me.” Mary grinned. “There’s a casino down the street from the club; a lot of _under the table_ dealings go on there. It’s a fun spot after work if you know what you’re looking for.”

“You’re really cryptic, you know that?” Ava felt like every time Mary answered one of her questions, three more grew in its place. 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Mary took a deep breath. “You’ll figure it out with time and hopefully you’ll find your place.”

“I hope so.”

As they drove further into the city, Ava couldn’t keep herself from thinking of JC and her friends. Had they even been friends? Sometimes, the bonds that kept Ava tied to their group felt like they were forged by convenience. It had already been a decent crew when Ava joined, forced by JC when she met him at a cliché resort hotel. They had been after the same target, although Ava beat him to the safe. One of the local drug cartels used the hotel as a front, to move massive amounts of drug money. Really meet-cute, or so one might think. 

Mary pulled off the highway and then made a quick series of turns, before descending into an underground parking garage. There was a biometric lock at the gate, which Mary quickly pressed a finger on. Within a moment, the gate buzzed open, allowing them to pass. Ava felt her jaw drop as she saw a row of expensive cars lined up, all in immaculate condition. On a small table in the corner, there was a stack of license plates - a smart touch.

“Are you ready to meet the team?” Mary asked as she swung the car into a parking spot. 

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” 

“Nope. Just remember, don’t say anything stupid. Try to sound confident.”

“Thanks for the advice, Mary.” Ava whispered as she felt her heartbeat speed up. 

“Yup, no problem.” Mary was obviously enjoying Ava’s suffering. 

Ava waited next to Mary as she keyed a long password into the keypad by the door. Eventually, the door buzzed, and she swung it open. After a moment of hesitation, Ava followed. She couldn’t help but feel like she was stepping into a new life as she crossed into the basement. Then again, she mostly likely was.

“This is the main meeting area.” Mary gestured around. “If you take that elevator up, you’ll be in the nightclub. Otherwise, down that hallway is everyone’s office.” She pointed towards the hallways on the left. “If you go that way, there’s a gym and an armoury… Among other things.”

“ _Fuck,_ this is insane.” Ava breathed, taking in her surroundings. The meeting area was furnished simply, but it was clear that each item was expensive and finely made. 

“Let’s go meet everyone. Follow me.” Mary walked towards the office block. Within a few yards, they stopped at a door with yet another complex lock on it. Mary keyed in the passcode, while Ava waited at a respective distance. “Brace yourself.” Mary whispered, almost inaudible, as the door beeped open.

“You must be Ava.” The woman sitting at the desk said. Ava looked at her for a moment, immediately noticed the savage scar that crossed her face. 

“This is Superion. Before you ask, no it’s not her real name and no, she won’t tell you what it is. All you need to know is she is a real OG and she’s been around a long time. She knows this business better than anyone.” Mary explained while Superion looked on, slightly impatient.

“Thank you for the introduction, Mary.” Superion had an edge in her voice. “Have Ava meet the rest of the team and give her one of the rooms in our building for now, okay?”

“Yes ma’am.” Mary pretended to salute, earning herself a glare.

“And Ava?” 

“Yes?” Ava’s skin prickled with nervousness.

“Come see me tomorrow for a proper… _Discussion._ Alright?” Superion asked, although it was far from a question. 

“Of course.” Ava agreed. “I’ll be there.”

“I’ll make sure of it.” Mary told Superion as she pushed Ava from the room.

“Very well.” She shuffled through the papers on her desk and resumed working. Mary shut the door quietly behind her and whispered to Ava. 

“I thought we’d get the worst of the introductions over with.”

“I appreciate that.” Ava replied, already worrying about her meeting tomorrow. 

In a room down the hall, Mary introduced Ava to Shannon. “This is Shannon, our team leader, if you will. Also, the absolute love of my life, so don’t get any ideas.” Mary said as she gave Shannon a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t mind her.” Shannon laughed as she extended a hand to Ava. “Mary tries to play it cool but she’s a fucking disaster.”

“Good to know.” Ava smiled at Mary as she shook Shannon’s hand. 

“Okay, I love you Mary, but get out of here.” Shannon turned back towards her chalkboard, which was full of schematics and floorplans. “I’ve got work to do.”

“Rude. Just when you think you know someone.” Mary quipped back. “Come on Ava, let’s go.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ava called as she shut the door. 

Mary and Ava continued on their journey. “Speak of the devil…” Lilith snarled as Mary pushed the door to Camila’s office open.

“Lilith.” Mary regarded her coolly. “I didn’t expect to see you in here.”

“Lilith and I were just talking about…” Camila trailed off, unable to think of a suitable lie. 

“About me, I figured.” Mary sighed. “Lilith, I’m sorry. What I said was out of line, no doubt. I’m not going to try and make excuses, just know that I’m sorry.”

Lilith softened marginally. “Thank you. I’m sorry too.”

“Now that we’re all good…” Mary paused to laugh. “This is Ava.”

“Hi!” Camila rushed over to give Ava a hug, surprising no one. Except Ava of course.

“It’s uh… Nice to meet you.” Ava mumbled. 

“What happened to your face?” Lilith asked, without a hint of subtlety. 

“Someone hit me.” Ava responded simply, but honestly. 

“Did you deserve it?” Lilith continued her interrogation. 

“Umm….” Ava stopped to think for a moment. “I didn’t _not_ deserve it. Someone on my team sold me out.”

“That’s fucked.” Lilith held out a slender hand to shake Ava’s. “I’m Lilith.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Ava stayed polite as she returned the gesture. 

“You too!” Camila agreed enthusiastically as she regained her seat behind the desk, which was packed with bristling electronics and computer parts. 

“As much as I’d love to stay and talk, Ava’s still got to go meet Beatrice. Then, we have to head back home.” Mary told them as she turned to leave.

“You’re going to live in our building?” Lilith wondered.

“I guess? You have a _building_?” Ava looked at Mary.

“Like I said, perks of the job. Now let’s go.”

Once they were back in the hallway, Ava couldn’t keep her mouth shut. “Mary, can I be real with you for a second?”

“Sure?” Mary gave her a quizzical look.

“This doesn’t seem like a criminal enterprise to me.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mary had a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“I don’t know… Everyone is surprisingly nice? There isn’t the intimidation that I was expecting.” Ava admitted, feeling like an idiot for the second time that day. 

“Ava, I know you’re smart, but you sound stupid right now.” She laughed for several seconds before continuing. “I don’t know what to tell you. Women just do it better, you know what I’m saying?”

“I guess…?” Ava looked at her, slightly confused. “Wait, are you talking about _sex_?!” 

“I definitely could be!” Mary chuckled again. “That was funny. But seriously, why wouldn’t everyone be nice? We’re on the same team.”

“That’s true.” Ava still had another question. “Aren’t these sort of things usually kept within the family?” 

“I suppose traditionally that’s true. But when you keep things in the family, it kind of limits your options, don’t you think? Fuck that, we recruit the best of the best.” 

“You think I’m the best?” Ava asked timidly.

“I think you _could_ be, if you’d shut the fuck up for five seconds.” Mary snapped, although her tone was jovial.

“Alright, point taken.” Ava conceded. “Let’s go meet this _Beatrice_ you speak of.”


	4. Keep Your Cool (Or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava meets Beatrice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some avatrice for you thirsty hoes

Ava froze in the doorway, looking at the woman who was bent over her desk, obviously deeply engrossed in her work. Beatrice didn’t notice Ava and Mary standing there right away, although Ava was sure that the air had left the room. With a piece of charcoal, Beatrice was drawing out plans for _something,_ Ava didn’t know what. She couldn’t help but notice the confidence in Beatrice’s hands as she worked.

“Beatrice?” Mary whispered, startling not only Beatrice, but also Ava, who had been lost in thought. 

“Oh!” Beatrice looked up at them. “You must be Ava.”

“It’s you.” Ava breathed, staring unapologetically. 

“What?” Beatrice seemed confused.

“From the phone. You. British.” Ava managed to choke out.

“Oh. Yeah. That’s me.” Beatrice ran a hand over her hair with an awkward laugh.

“Well, this is surprisingly awkward.” Mary said, unable to resist the temptation. “Anyway, Beatrice, this is Ava, she’s here now. Ava, this is Beatrice, she is an absolute genius and badass.”

“Genius _and_ badass, that’s high praise coming from Mary, I’m sure.” Ava told her, once she regained the power of speech.

“Mary exaggerates, I’m not that exciting.” Beatrice mumbled as she blushed slightly.

“I do exaggerate, but not about this.” Mary turned to Ava. “Beatrice is the mastermind behind all of our plans, she keeps us out of prison.”

“Well, I’d definitely like to stay out of prison, thanks.” Ava gave Beatrice a wide smile. 

“I’ll do my best.” Beatrice looked back down at her plans for a moment, then back up at Ava. “Are you staying at our building?”

“Yeah, she is. In the guest loft.” Mary answered before Ava had the chance.

“When I get back, do you mind if I bring over some first aid supplies? No offense, but whoever cleaned up your face didn’t do a great job.” 

“Hey!” Ava raised a hand to her chest in fake indignance. “I cleaned up my _own_ face.”

“Yikes.” Mary whispered. 

“Seriously, you could probably use a stitch or two. Definitely some antiseptic.” Beatrice stood up and crossed the room to get a closer look at Ava’s injury. All the while, Ava had to pretend like the temperature in the room hadn’t gone up by ten degrees. “What did this? It’s not from a punch.”

“You sure know your injuries.” Ava chuckled slightly. “But you’re right. It was from the stock of a rifle.”

“So Mary was right, you are in trouble.” Beatrice muttered as she headed back to her desk. 

“Why is everyone surprised when I’m right about something?” Mary joked.

“I _was_ in trouble, sort of.” Ava didn’t know why, but she felt like she had to defend herself. 

“Regardless of the current status of your trouble, I promise I’ll stop by tonight with some first aid supplies.”

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Beatrice replied with a kind, yet small, smile. 

“Alright, let’s hit the road and let Beatrice get back to work.” Mary said as she began to steer Ava towards the door. 

“See you later.” Ava waved as she left.

“Likewise.” Beatrice returned the wave. 

“Why was that so awkward?” Mary asked Ava once they were back in the hallway. 

“Why? What? Awkward?” Ava stuttered, which only made Mary laugh.

“Oh my _God._ You know what? I don’t want to be involved in this. Let’s go.” Without another word, Mary started down the hallway, leaving Ava to follow her. 

It wasn’t until they were in the car and on the road again that Ava found her voice. “So all of you live in the same building?” Ava couldn’t help but wonder.

“Here’s the thing about this job, Ava. It’s not exactly a nine to five, you know? Superion bought a huge old factory building a couple of years ago with the profit from a job we pulled. It’s been really great actually, if something comes up, we’re all in the same place. Plus, it makes sense from a protection standpoint.” 

“That’s really smart.” Ava whispered. 

“It was Beatrice’s idea.” Mary told her, sneaking a glance at Ava’s reaction. It didn’t disappoint, of course, as Ava’s cheeks began to blaze immediately at the mention of her name. 

“She seems smart.” 

“She’s brilliant.” Mary agreed. “Closed off and reserved, but brilliant.”

Ava didn’t reply after that, so the two of them drove in silence for another couple minutes. Rather quickly, they pulled up to an old brick building on the edge of the lake. Like the nightclub, there was an underground parking garage, with security. From the outside, the building almost looked as if it was abandoned. Ava had a feeling that the inside would look completely different. 

She had her suspicions confirmed when Mary led her into a massive lobby. It was ornately furnished and huge windows overlooked the lake. 

“It used to be a factory and this was the main floor.” She gestured towards the windows and her voice echoed slightly as she spoke. “We had to have the windows put in, of course.”

“This is awesome.” Ava told her.

“I know.” Mary walked towards the stairs. “There’s no elevator, unfortunately. Plus, the building is a bit cold in the winter. Still, the view is great and we don’t have to pay rent.”

“It’s amazing.” Ava was in awe. Not only at the building, but at Mary’s team. They seemed so much closer than JC’s crew had been. It was almost like a family, even if they weren’t related by blood. 

“Glad you think so.” Mary said, slightly out of breath as they hiked up several stories. “Our extra room is on the top floor, since no one else wants to walk all the way up.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Ava’s words dripped with sarcasm as she wiped the dripping sweat from her forehead. 

“You’ll survive.” Mary gestured to the door on the landing. “This is you.”

“No, that’s a door.” Ava gasped, laughing and panting simultaneously. 

“I _swear to God._ ” Mary muttered as she pulled a key from her pocket. 

Mary pushed the door open and led Ava into the apartment. It was sparsely furnished, which weirdly made Ava feel right at home. Just as Mary had promised, there was a fantastic view of the lake. The walls were mostly exposed brick, a remnant of the building's days as a factory. Additionally, the ceilings were double height for the same reason. On one side of the room, there was a narrow staircase that led up to a small loft, which Ava presumed was a sleeping area. 

“If you decide to stay with us, and are permitted to do so, this would hypothetically become yours.” Mary told her, as Ava slowly walked around the massively open room.

“Permitted? What happens if I -”

“Let’s not discuss that, okay?” Mary interrupted quickly. 

“Okay…” Ava tried weighing her options in her head, but it was clear that she didn’t have many. 

“For now just… Make yourself at home, get comfortable. There’s basics in the kitchen, coffee, cereal, and the like. Groceries get delivered on Tuesdays, although we can arrange for something sooner.” Mary gestured towards the small kitchen area tucked into the back corner of the room. It was spartan, like the rest of the space, but the finish was unmistakably elegant. 

“Why are… I…. Okay.” It had been a long day and Ava didn’t think her brain was working at full capacity anymore. 

“I know, it’s a lot.” Mary seemed empathetic. “Just… Chill. Okay? I’ll come get you tomorrow morning for your meeting with Superion and we’ll go from there.”

“Alright, thank you Mary. Seriously.” Ava sunk onto the couch, admiring the view of the lake. 

“You’re welcome.” Mary was halfway out the door before she turned around. “And Ava? Try to keep your cool when Beatrice comes by later, okay?” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I am super chill all the time.” Ava replied, unwilling to turn around and see the look of disbelief on Mary’s face. 

“Whatever you say.” She muttered, before closing the door. 

Ava woke up to knocking for the second night in a row, causing her to panic for a moment before she realised where she was. 

“Ava? Are you in there?” A voice called between knocks. _The voice._ Ava clumsily vaulted herself over the couch, running for the door.

“Hi, sorry.” Ava said as she opened the door to see Beatrice on the other side. “I fell asleep and I just… Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” They both stood there awkwardly for a moment. “May I come in?” 

“Oh! Yeah!” Ava stepped out of the way, letting Beatrice in. 

“Do you want to sit on the couch, so I can look at your face?” Beatrice asked while flipping on the lights. Ava stared at her, dumbfounded for several moments, before she figured out what was meant. 

“Mhm. Yes.” Already, Ava was failing to keep her cool, just as Mary had predicted. 

She did as she was told and sat on the couch. Beatrice joined her, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, so she was across from Ava. She had a small medical bag in her hands, which she opened with practiced hands.

“Do you see a lot of injuries?” Ava joked, trying to distract herself from just how close she was to Beatrice. 

“Yes.” She answered, throwing Ava off guard. 

“Wait, actually?”

“Yes. This can be a dangerous line of work. Plus…” Beatrice paused, as if debating whether or not to continue. “I have some questionable pastimes.”

“Okay, you can’t just say that and then not elaborate.” Ava tried to smile, but ended up hissing as Beatrice cleaned the cut on her face. 

“There’s an…” Beatrice swallowed sharply. “An underground fighting ring. We all go from time to time, although I’m there most often.”

“Really?” Ava was undeniably surprised. “You don’t seem the type.” 

“We’ve all got our vices, Ava.” She pulled a pack of butterfly bandages from the medkit. “I think you can get away with these.”

“Why?”

“Well, they are less maintenance than normal stitches and -” Ava grabbed Beatrice’s hand, interrupting her sentence.   
“You know that’s not what I meant.” Ava whispered. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Beatrice gave her a coy smile. “If you get through Superion’s assessment _and_ you decide to stay with us, I’ll tell you.”

“Really?” Ava asked for the second time. 

“Really. But you’ll have to tell me a secret, too.” 

“Deal.”

“I’m glad, but seriously, hold still for a minute.” Beatrice chastised her gently. 

Ava stopped talking for a moment, although she couldn’t keep her eyes from Beatrice’s face. Freckles ran across Beatrice’s cheekbones and nose and Ava could see a few faint scars. Her hair was pulled into a tight, low bun, yet Ava couldn’t help but imagine what it would look like if Beatrice were to wear it down. Better yet, Ava fantasised about reaching out and untying it herself. 

“Okay, I’m done. You can talk again.” Beatrice said quietly, snapping Ava from her reverent daydream. 

“Thank you.” Ava couldn’t help but feel breathless, although she didn’t know why.

“No problem.” Beatrice stood up to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“That’s the plan.” Ava answered. 

“Goodnight, Ava.” Beatrice whispered before swiftly leaving the apartment. 

“Goodnight, Beatrice.” Ava breathed, several _minutes_ too late.

Out on the landing, Beatrice leaned against the wall for several seconds, trying to compose herself. What was wrong with her? When she was around Ava earlier, she thought the weird, hot feeling in her chest was just a coincidence. It just happened a second time, though, making her less sure. What was it about Ava? Beatrice couldn’t deny she was attractive, she wasn’t _blind_ , but everyone probably thought so. 

Still, she couldn’t deny the way her heart flipped when Ava answered the door, her voice still coated in sleep. The rasp in her throat and her messed up hair made Beatrice want to scream. Eventually, she forced herself to walk back down to her own apartment, screaming internally the entire time. There was nothing to pursue with Ava; there’s no way someone like her would be single. So, Beatrice knew she had to move on, and quickly. Otherwise, work could become immensely more complicated than it already was.


	5. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the team do after dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it foreshadowing or am i being a little too gratuitous with details? ;)

Lilith could feel the bass pounding in her ribcage as she threaded her way through the crowded club. Sure, Club Areala was a front, but it did a healthy business on its own. With a grin, Lilith saw Camila dancing… Or maybe just jumping up and down. It was hard to tell, and Lilith wasn’t really the dancing type. After letting herself gaze at Camila a few moments longer, Lilith tore her eyes away and continued towards the bar.

She ordered a drink and stood quietly, watching the chaos of the dancefloor. Oddly enough, in the noise of the club, Lilith felt oddly peaceful. This serenity was quickly shattered though, as a woman tapped her on the arm. 

“Hi!” She shouted over the din of the music. “Sorry if this is a bit forward… But I’m drunk and you’re hot! Those cheekbones could cut glass… Or me. Are you single?”

Lilith gave her a smile, then found Camila in the crowd once more. She was wearing the _ugliest_ shirt Lilith had ever seen; it was way too colourful. As she sighed, she turned back to the drunk woman.

“I’m not, sorry.” She lied, also yelling over the music.

“Your partner is a lucky one!” The woman shouted, before dissolving back into the fray.

“One day, maybe.” Lilith whispered, entirely to herself.

A few blocks away, Shannon and Mary sat at a private table, a high roller’s poker game. They were the only two women at a table of seven, but that suited them just fine. If men were distracted, it made them easier to beat. If they underestimated women, it made them doubly easier to beat. Mary flashed Shannon a quick grin, making sure that no one else saw it. 

“All in.” Mary stated, sliding a huge pile of chips into the center of the table. She exchanged looks with each of the men at the table, as if willing them to fold. Unsurprisingly, none of them did. No one seemed to believe Mary’s bluff. 

“Pocket queens.” One of the men sneered across the table, as he flipped his cards upright. Everyone else, save for Shannon and Mary, gave him a smile.

“Pocket…” Mary couldn’t resist the temptation to pause for dramatic effect. “Aces.”

“Bullshit!” One of the men shouted, standing up in a flurry. Mary held up her hands, unable to contain the smile on her face. 

“I’m not big on bluffing.” Mary pulled all of the chips towards her. They barely fit on the table. “If I’ve got something, I’ve got it.”

“You little _bitch!_ ” Another man spit as he threw his cards down. 

“I think we’ve had enough of this table, huh Mary?” Shannon asked, standing to leave. Mary couldn’t help but stare at her for a moment, the red dress she had worn was nothing short of stunning. 

“Agreed.” Mary got up and packed her winnings away. “If we stay any longer, I won’t be able to carry all my chips.” She winked at the enraged men before leaving with Shannon.

“Was that legit?” Mary whispered to Shannon as they strutted through the casino, aware of the eyes that followed them.

“I paid off the dealer.” Shannon replied as she pressed a hand into Mary’s back. 

“Shan, that’s _illegal._ ” Mary pretended to gape for a moment before laughing.

“You’re an idiot.” Shannon answered as they approached the counter to cash out. 

“But I’m _your_ idiot.” Mary quipped, once they had left the casino.

“Yes you are.” Shannon placed a quick kiss on Mary’s cheek as they waited for the valet to bring the car back around. 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Mary asked, surprising Shannon with the sudden change in topic. 

“I have faith that you’ve chosen well.”

“Be serious.” Mary gave her a pointed look. 

“I am!” Shannon reached for Mary’s hand. “I trust you, Mary. I don’t think you would have made Ava come all the way to Chicago if you didn’t at least think she had a chance.”

“I do. I’m just worried about what could happen if she fails.”

“I’d imagine Ava is too.” 

“You’re right.” Mary admitted.

“I always am.” Shannon replied with a smile. “Plus, we’re 50k richer thanks to me.”

“We? I’m the one who played the hand.” Mary pretended to argue, knowing full well that she would give Shannon anything and everything if she asked. Before they could continue their fake argument, the valet pulled up.

“Thank you.” Shannon pressed a hundred dollar bill into his hand as she walked over to the passenger side. He beamed at the tip, then back at Shannon. 

“So you’re _not_ nervous then?” Mary repeated her question as she got behind the wheel.

“No! And you shouldn’t be either.”

“Fine, fine.” Mary pulled out onto the street. 

“You’re not very tough for a hardened criminal.” Shannon joked as they drove. 

“Okay. First of all, I am tough as shit. Second of all, I don’t want an innocent girl to die because I threw her into something she wasn’t ready for.” Mary explained.

“Ava’s not _innocent_ though, is she?”

“That’s true, technically. But even if you were to bring charges, they would basically all be B and E’s.” 

“Mary. You’re overthinking this. She’ll be fine. Trust your instinct, okay?” Shannon put a hand on Mary’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. 

“Okay, okay.”

“Besides, I know what we can do to get your mind off it.” Shannon’s tone shifted abruptly, although Mary didn’t notice at first. 

“Oh?” There was a short pause. “Oh!” Mary finally realised what Shannon was implying. She pressed on the accelerator a little bit harder.

Ava was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Yet, that didn’t keep her from laying in bed for a while after Beatrice left, just _thinking._ She was barely concerned with the trial she’d have to endure tomorrow, oddly enough. Instead, she kept replaying Beatrice’s brief visit. Her skin flushed every time she remembered the light feeling of Beatrice’s hands on her face. 

Frustrated, she turned over in bed for what seemed like the thousandth time. Ava knew that she should be sad about leaving Miami, although she never liked Florida that much. Her friends were all still there, but honestly Ava felt as though her relationships with them were shallow at best. There was a pang of guilt that flashed through her stomach when she thought of JC. Ava couldn’t help but wonder if she should feel much worse about leaving than she did. 

Constant internal debates raged on for at least another hour. Between her long stretches of thinking about Beatrice, Ava wondered who in her crew had sold her out to Duretti. Realistically, it was probably Randall, although Ava was hesitant to decide. She had caught him a few times making odd phone calls, that he poorly tried to cover up. Hopefully, JC or one of the girls had figured it out by now. Maybe Randall wouldn’t do the same for them? He never liked Ava much, on multiple occasions he got frustrated with JC for bringing her into the group. 

“Ughhh!!!” Ava groaned loudly, flipping onto her back. Her thoughts were becoming deafening. She needed to get at least a few hours sleep for tomorrow. With focused, deep breaths, Ava tried to force herself to calm down. Eventually, she succeeded. As she fell asleep, her last thoughts were once again focused on Beatrice.

Not unlike Ava, Beatrice felt wired after their conversation. Even after a long day, she felt nervously energetic. After a few minutes of deliberation, she got back in the car. It was Wednesday, and there were no fights on, so she headed back to work. It was clear that she was too manic to get any work done, but a few hours in the gym might help her calm down. 

Unsurprisingly, the basement was empty by the time Beatrice got back, although she could hear the music from the club above. With determined steps, she headed towards the locker area of the gym, roughly tossing her back into a locker. After a careful warmup, Beatrice got a lift in, followed by a bunch of drills on the bag. She wanted to be fresh for fights at the end of the week. 

It was pretty late when Beatrice finished working out, the sweat leaving a sheen across her face. Originally, she had planned to go back home afterwards, but another idea popped into her head. With a hoodie thrown over her workout clothes, Beatrice headed back to the garage, exceedingly careful to lock everything behind her. 

Compared to the dim lights of the gym and the car, those at the grocery store seemed incredibly bright. Beatrice wandered down a couple of aisles, picking out a few bits and pieces. She already had food in her apartment, but things she was picking out were for someone else. Despite the warnings she gave herself earlier, Beatrice couldn’t help but continue to think about Ava. 

Speaking of Ava… Twenty minutes later, Beatrice found herself back outside Ava’s door, a small bag in her hand. Beatrice figured Ava would be hungry in the morning and the guest apartment wasn’t that well-stocked. Who was she kidding? As much as she tried to tell herself otherwise, Beatrice was crushing hard. Leaving something for Ava to have for breakfast just seemed like a kind thing to do. With a slightly shaky breath, she scrawled a note on the back of the receipt, before hiking back down to her own apartment. 

Ava woke up surprisingly early, the sun was only barely rising. Unable to fall back asleep, she padded downstairs. As she was rifling through the cabinets in search of coffee, something caught her eye. There was a piece of paper that must have been stuck under the door. She walked over, plucking the receipt from the ground. As she noticed the writing on the back, Ava felt her skin grow hotter. 

_Ava,_

_I figured you wouldn’t have anything to eat for breakfast, so I picked some stuff up for you last night. I didn’t know what you liked, so I got an assortment. In case I don’t see you beforehand, good luck today._

_\- Beatrice_

Her handwriting was ornate and perfect, and Ava ran her fingers over the words a dozen times before opening the door. As Ava drank her coffee, she unpacked the pack, gently handling each item. No one had ever done something this nice for her before or been so genuinely thoughtful, not even her friends in Miami. More and more, the universe seemed to be telling Ava that she had made the right decision. 

There were several packets of oats, along with a few pieces of fruit, that Ava quickly turned into a surprisingly delicious breakfast. Between that and the coffee, she was feeling surprisingly renewed and ready for whatever the day threw her way. From her duffle bag, she retrieved a new outfit, although it was clear she would need to buy clothes soon, especially once the weather began to turn. By the time Mary knocked on the door, Ava had been dressed and ready for an hour. 

“You ready?” Mary asked as the door swung open.

“I am.” Ava stepped out of the loft with a smile. 

“You seem… Chipper this morning.” 

“I feel chipper this morning. I was still on the fence about this on my way here yesterday… But now, I’m determined to stay. Hopefully, I can get through whatever Superion has planned for me.”

“I hope so too. You might be annoying and clueless, but you’ve grown on me.” Mary quipped as they walked down the stairs. 

“I’m not clueless!” Ava defended herself, trying to be serious, although Mary laughed at her. “I’ve done crime!” 

“We’ve all done crime, buddy.” 

“Okay, but…” 

“You’re going to have to come up with something a little better if you want to impress me.” Mary replied, still chuckling under her breath. 

Ava thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good comeback. “I can fit a lot of marshmallows in my mouth at once. At least ten.” 

“Wow, your boyfriend must love you.” Mary told her as she laughed again. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, sorry. I just assumed that guy who was hovering around you in Florida was… You know, nevermind.” 

“JC? He’s just a friend, maybe not even that anymore.” Ava answered, her tone slightly sad. 

“Don’t sound too sad, there may be some people who are thrilled to hear you’re single.” Mary gave Ava a pat on the back as she walked towards the car. 

“Wait, what?” Ava froze.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mary unlocked the vehicle and started to get in. “Right now, there’s bigger things to focus on.” 


	6. Ava's First Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's skills get put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, 12k words and finally something is sort of happening.

“This is a lot more advanced than the ‘ole gun in the violin case trick.” Ava joked as Camila carefully clipped the necklace onto her. 

“It’s got a camera and a mic, so we’ll be able to track your progress.” Camila told her with a smile. 

“The owners of the credit union are old friends of mine and they know you’re coming. But, they haven’t told any of the staff. And  _ don’t steal anything,  _ this is just a test to see if you can do it.” Superion added with a curt nod. Her tone was cold and unreadable. 

“Got it, good to know.” Ava tried to remain as cheerful as possible, determined not to let her nervousness show. 

“You’ve got this.” Mary encouraged from the doorway she was standing in. 

“And if you don’t, we’ll have to kill you.” Lilith whispered, although Ava could tell she was joking. She was joking, right?

Ava walked into the building calmly, casing the place surreptitiously as she did so. It wasn’t often that she would have to work without a team and it was even less often that she’d run a job without doing her research first. It made sense as a test though, there was nothing she could rely on other than her own skills. After a split second of deliberation, Ava decided on a course of action. There were several variables she couldn’t account for and had no way of knowing, but that’s half the fun.

With a gentle smile, she approached the banker at the counter. “Welcome to Maggiore Family Federal Credit Union.” The woman returned Ava’s grin as she spoke. “How can I help you today, ma’am.”

“Oh, don’t call me ma’am, for starters! That’s my mother!” Ava laughed, turning on the charm as she did so. 

“Of course.” The woman matched Ava’s laugh, albeit with much less enthusiasm. “I like your necklace, by the way.” 

“Oh, this thing?” Ava looked into the disguised camera around her neck. “Thrift store, five bucks. Would you believe it?” 

“I would not!” The banker chuckled as Ava continued to charm her. 

“That’s one of the charms of the big city, what can I say?” Ava replied, while simultaneously tapping on the necklace, in what  _ seemed  _ like a nervous tick. 

Meanwhile, everyone was gathered around one of the bigger screens in Camila’s office, watching the video feed from Ava. 

“ _ Christ,  _ we should have given her an earpiece. Then I could have told her to stop tapping the fucking mic.” Mary muttered, as the tapping noise vibrated through the speakers. 

“Calm down, she’s probably nervous.” Shannon gave Mary a kind smile. 

“She’s not.” Beatrice stated, gaining everyone’s attention. “It’s morse code.”

“Seriously?” Lilith asked.

“Seriously.” Camila answered for Beatrice. “Bea, what is she saying?”

“Hold on a minute.” Beatrice listened for a moment, waiting for the pattern to repeat itself. “She’s saying ‘watch this lol.’” 

“Oh my  _ God. _ ” Superion sounded exasperated. “Mary, I can see why you picked this one. Such a smartass.”

“So… This is kind of embarrassing.” Ava looked down in faux shame. “I need to access my safety deposit box, but I forgot my ID. Is there any way you could look up the number for me?”

“Oh…” The woman looked crestfallen, as if she was genuinely disappointing a friend. “I’m sorry, that’s against policy.”

“No, I know.” Ava paused for a moment and then gestured to her face. “Do you think you could  _ maybe  _ make an exception. I lost a fight with a light pole, so what am I going to do, rob the bank?”

“That’s true.” The banker pondered it for a moment. “What’s your last name?” 

“Williams.” Ava told her without a moment of hesitation. 

“Okay, one moment while I look through these files.” She turned away from the counter and walked over to a large filing cabinet, they obviously hadn’t moved to digital records yet. Still, this provided Ava with the gap she needed. 

With slow, graceful movements, Ava leaned over the counter, reaching her arm through the small hole in the safety dance. Using tactile clues only, she moved her hand around the desk, until she found what she was looking for. Gently, she guided her arm back through the hole, pocketing the item. When the banker turned around, several seconds later, she had no indication of any wrongdoing.

“I’m guessing you’re Sophia Williams?” She said as she placed a file folder on the desk. “Since all of the other files were men’s names.” 

“That’s correct.” Ava gave her another smile. 

“Alrighty.” She placed a lockbox key in Ava’s hand. “Box number 312. The guard over there will take you into the strongroom.” She instructed as she gestured over to a guard in the corner. 

“Thank you  _ so  _ much.” Ava took the woman’s hands in her own. “Seriously, thank you so much. A few of my mother’s things are in there and…” Ava forced herself to produce a few tears. “We lost her recently. I would just  _ hate  _ myself if I couldn’t get in there.”

“Oh, I am so sorry to hear that.” The woman replied, entirely convinced by Ava’s ruse. 

“Thank you again.” Ava bid her farewell as she walked over to meet the guard. 

“Right this way, ma’am.” He said as she got closer. Immediately, Ava knew she would have to take a different tactic with this one. He unlocked a door at the back of the lobby, leading Ava down a narrow corridor. It was blissfully empty, but Ava made inconspicuous notes of the camera locations. As they turned a corner, Ava took one of her earrings out, stuffing it into her pocket. 

“Alright, here’s the strongroom. Just give me a moment to unlock it.” The guard was cordial at best. 

“Wait!” Ava tried to make the panic in her voice sound just convincing enough. “I lost one of my earrings!” She held her hair out of the way, so the guard could see. “It was my mother’s, please, you  _ have  _ to help me find it.” 

“I.. Uh… Okay?” He was completely caught off guard.

“Can you go check around the door we came through? I’ll look around here.” Ava did her best impression of a slightly crazy woman as she asked. 

“Um… Sure…” He turned and headed around the corner as Ava pretended to drop to her knees to search. 

As soon as the guard rounded the corner, Ava sprang up from the ground. With surprising grace, she climbed onto a bench and reached up to the security camera, carefully pulling the wires from the back. She also got a better look at the camera’s ID number, which confirmed her suspicion. Like the other security measures in the building, the cameras hadn’t been updated in a while. Breaking a single one from the circuit was likely to affect those around it, too. 

“I found it!” Ava called out as she quickly dropped back to the floor. When the guard rounded the corner a moment later, she held the earring up. “See?”

“Great.” He didn’t sound enthused. “I’ll let you in now.” 

“Thank you!” Ava flashed him a smile but he didn’t return it. 

There was a series of complex locks on the strongroom door, which the guard went through methodically. It took a minute or two, before the thick, heavy door swung open. 

“You have five minutes to access your lockbox. I’ll be out here if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Ava said again, this time not bothering with the smile. She crossed into the room and waited for the guard to swing the door shut behind her. With a look into the corner, she was pleased to see the light on the security camera was off.

“Okay, here we go.” Ava whispered to herself once she was alone, only to remember that she was wearing a wire. “Also hi everyone, if you’re watching. Make sure to like and subscribe.” As she joked around, Ava pulled the dummy key from her pocket, which she had snagged from the front desk. Most old lockbox rooms had a false wall, which could be unlocked and swung out. Hopefully, Ava’s second hunch of the day would pan out.

Methodically, Ava knocked on different lockboxes, covering the four sides of the room. To her immense glee, she quickly found one that sounded unlike the others. Very aware that time was ticking, Ava began scanning the wall, looking for the dummy box, to go with her… Well, dummy key. “Maybe  _ I’m  _ the dummy.” She couldn’t resist saying. 

After what seemed like an eternity, an irregularity caught Ava’s eye. One of the boxes had a different keyhole than the rest. Bingo! She slid the key into it and turned, unlocking the latch. The wall of boxes swung forward, revealing a massive and old safe. Ava’s hunch had been right, although she wasn’t sure if she was happy about it. These old safes are a  _ bitch  _ to open, and Ava only had a few minutes left. Still, she couldn’t just give up now, could she?

“ _ Jesus,  _ Superion!” Shannon exclaimed, as the video feed showed them the safe. “That’s a little harsh, don’t you think? Did you know that was there?”

“I did.” Superion gave Shannon a nod. “Beatrice gave me the specs she needed, so I tried to find something similar.” 

“Still, sending her in without preparation, that’s tough.” Mary couldn’t help but agree with Shannon.

“Sometimes in this business, you don’t get preparation. Now let’s see how she handles this.” Superion spoke with authority, quickly ending the dissent.

Beatrice sat silently as they watched Ava try to crack the safe. It was true, she had recommended something of this caliber to Superion, but it had been weeks ago, before she met Ava. It was before she knew Ava could get  _ killed  _ for failing. Maybe it was a pointless crush that would break her heart, but she couldn’t deny the sick, guilty feeling that crawled through her chest. 

Ava pressed her ear against the cold metal of the safe, straining to hear a click as she worked. She had cracked a safe like this before, once, but she had a full set of tools. Plus, more time. A  _ lot  _ more time. With practiced hands, she scrolled as quickly as she dared through the numbers, her eyes scrunched shut as though it would make her hear better. After a couple of seconds, a barely audible click signified a success.

That was the first number of the combination, leaving Ava only two more digits to find. She wasn’t sure exactly how much time she had left, but she was certain it wasn’t much. Quickly, she repeated the same process, then did it again. With shaky breaths, she stepped away, the tension and adrenaline weighing on her. “Moment of truth.” She whispered to the necklace as she spun the safe’s massive handle. 

It opened, much to Ava’s relief, revealing a huge pile of money. Only after the relief washed over her, did she hear the guard working through the exterior locks once more. She swore under her breath, silently shutting the safe door and swinging the dummy wall back into place. After a second of deliberation, she slid the dummy key into its slot, hoping that an employee would get blamed for leaving it there. Just in time, she was ready.

“Are you done, ma’am?” He asked, with obvious disinterest in his voice. 

“I am, thank you.” Ava gave him a polite nod as she began to walk back into the hallway.

“Wait!” He called, and for a split second, Ava feared she had been caught. 

“Yes?” She turned around, using every last fibre of strength to keep her cool. 

“Make sure you have both earrings this time.” He said, with a kind smile. Ava couldn’t help but laugh. 

“That’s a good one, you’re funny!” She replied, lifting her hair once more to reveal both earrings in their place. 

“I figured you’d appreciate it. Anyway, I have to walk you out. It’s procedure.” He explained, marching forward to lead Ava.

“Okay, lead away.”

Once they were back in the lobby, the guard turned to Ava. “Hey, I know you probably get this a lot, but are you single?” His cheeks turned slightly red with the question. 

“I am, but…” Ava paused, trying to verbalise her situation. “I wouldn’t want to lead you on. I’m… Interested in someone else.” 

“Oh… That’s… Okay. Well, have a nice day.” The guard held the exterior door open for her.

“Thanks, you too.” Ava gave him a smile before leaving.


	7. The New Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has three conversations, each of which is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, i have a lot of dominos to set up with the story before we can start knocking stuff down, okay?

When Ava returned to Club Areala’s basement, Superion was waiting to talk to her. Alone. Nervously, Ava followed her into the office, the door closing behind them.

“That was impressive, Ava. I won’t lie to you.” Superion announced as she sat down. 

“Thank you.” Ava tried to keep her voice steady.

“You certainly have a non-traditional approach to the art of infiltration.” Superion paused for a moment as she adjusted the cross around her neck. “I need to know you’re not a flight risk. I need to know if we can trust you. If you were to leave us and flip, you know enough to send us all to prison.”

“That’s true.” Ava agreed, feeling as though Superion was winding up to something. 

“You came to Chicago on a whim, a promise from Mary. Not that Mary’s dishonest, but you didn’t have a lot to go on. At the end of the day, you were scared for your own life, so you fled. What’s to say you won’t do the same to us if things get tough?” Superion asked pointed questions, ones that Ava wasn’t sure she had an answer to. 

“I…” Ava began, before getting interrupted. 

“That was a rhetorical question. I have a file in my desk, linking you to several crimes. Should you flip on us, I can ensure you’ll end up in prison, too. I know it sounds harsh, that’s because it is.” 

“I understand.” Ava nodded solemnly. 

“We don’t operate like other crews, either. We treat each other with respect and honesty. Teamwork is critical, this isn’t a movie.” Superion continued.

“Okay.”

“You can ask for help, remember. I’d rather have you asking questions and learning instead of fucking up an operation. Got it?”

“I got it. Isn’t there…” Ava was unsure if she wanted to continue. “Isn’t there some sort of initiation, like you make me light something on fire, or make a blood pact, or shoot someone?” 

“We don’t use those old standards. I’ll consider you initiated once you pull a job with the team.”

“Okay, will do.” Ava whispered, increasingly eager to leave Superion’s office. 

“Go find Camila, she’ll help you set up your office.”

“I get an office?” Ava mumbled to herself once she was back in the hallway. She bounced slightly as she walked, even though Superion’s harsh words still echoed in her mind. Taking a moment to compose herself first, Ava knocked on Camila’s office door. After a moment, the door swung open.

“Ava! Hi!” Camila beamed at her, gesturing Ava to come in.

“Hey!” Ava tried to match Camila’s enthusiasm, but feared it might be impossible. 

“Okay, so you need a computer for your office, right?” Camila asked as she walked towards the other side of her work table.

“I…” Ava frowned. “I never write anything down, digitally or otherwise. Just in case…” 

“Very old school.” Camila pulled a nondescript computer chassis from underneath the table, deftly unscrewing the side panel.

“What do you mean?” Ava wondered as she watched Camila work with impressive precision. 

“There are so many contingency plans built into our network that it’s almost ridiculous.” Camila explained as she slid various pieces into the exposed motherboard. “For instance, we use hardwired internet only, which I’ve encrypted with AES256. There is an emergency switch under my desk that can purge the network in an instant.”

“ _ Jesus. _ ” Ava breathed, realising that Beatrice might not be the only genius around here. 

“Plus, each of our  _ work  _ computers has a dead man’s switch. You’ll need to provide input once every 15 minutes while the computer is on, or it will delete everything. Mary has screwed herself over with that dozens of times.”

“I bet.” Ava hoped she wouldn’t do the same. 

“All of our internet traffic is also run through TOR, just in case. If you prefer using paper, there is a switch inside your desk drawer that will incinerate everything.” 

“You’re thorough.” Ava told her, with adoration in her voice. 

“There’s no such thing as ‘ _ too careful’  _ in our line of work.” Camila replied, her kind face surprisingly serious as she spoke. 

“That’s true.” Ava agreed, thinking once again of Randall.

“Anyways…” Camila’s smile returned as she closed the computer chassis back up. “This should be in working order now, so let’s go get it set up.”

Camila led Ava down the hallway, to an empty office at the end. Ava tried, and failed, to not think about how Beatrice’s office was right across the hallway. Quickly, Camila keyed in the passcode and opened the door. There was a desk and a chair in the middle of the room, but not much else. 

“There’s a monitor under the desk.” Camila told Ava as she began plugging in the PC. Ava bent down and picked it up, centering it on the expansive work space. From within the desk drawer, Camila withdrew a keyboard and mouse, quickly inputting information to set up the computer. 

“Was this someone’s office before me?” Ava wondered, genuinely curious. 

“Yes, but… Well, she didn’t die, if that’s what you’re asking.” Camila didn’t look at Ava as she spoke, too focused on the OS installation. 

“I wasn’t, but now I’m curious.” 

“This used to be Teresa’s office. We thought she was a good addition to our team, but she flipped. It also screwed us over, too. She ended up joining a different group, a local rival. Everything became a bit stressful for a while, she had a lot of information that compromised us.” Camila explained. 

“Teresa…” Even the name felt gross as Ava said it. “She sounds like a bitch.”

“She was and more. I know that what we do is illegal, but there is a special place in  _ Hell  _ for those who betray their own team.” 

“Agreed.” Ava told her. Already, she liked Camila more than anyone she had met in Miami. Her warm and genuine kindness was endearing. 

“Okay, your system is up and running.” Camila gestured to the computer, standing up as she did so. “Make a password, and please, don’t make it ‘1234’ like Mary did.”

“Really roasting Mary today, huh?” Ava laughed as she sat down.

“I could roast Lilith too. Her first password was ‘Camilaisajerk.’” 

“Ow, that’s cold.” 

“Tell me about it.” Camila quipped as Ava keyed in a password. 

Camila explained the various safeguards on the network for several minutes, patiently showing Ava how to keep her web traffic secret. She took to the instruction well, even if she didn’t have quite the passion for technology that Camila did. 

“Okay, that’s the gist of it.” Camila told Ava, a wide grin plastered on her face. “You know where to find me if you need help. Now, let’s go through how to use the keypads. Plus, I need your fingerprints so you can get into the garages.”

“Well, I can’t drive, so that might not be a problem.” Ava switched off the computer. 

“You don’t know how to drive?” Camila said in disbelief as they returned to the hallway. 

“I know, shocking. I have so many skills, yet I can’t operate a motor vehicle. Sad, really.” Ava pretended to be wistful, while burying her true reasons for never learning how to drive. 

“Mary might make you learn at some point.” Camila shook her head and chuckled. “I would  _ not  _ want to be in the car for that.” 

“Hey!” Ava feigned offense. “I would probably be great!”

“No one’s great their first time driving. Okay, focus, we are supposed to be talking about the keypads. Beatrice will be frustrated if I keep you from her too much longer.” Camila turned back towards the number pad, ignoring the dumbfounded look on Ava’s face.

“What about Beatrice?” Ava managed to choke out, her floundering still invisible to Camila. 

“I don’t know, she has plans to go through with you.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry for interrupting. Please explain.” Ava gestured to the number keys, desperately trying to focus. 

“For obvious reasons, we don’t write the codes down, you’ll have to commit them to memory. They also get changed each Friday, I hide the numbers in a message. If you need help figuring out the first few, you can ask any of us.” 

“You have to solve a puzzle to get the code?” 

“It keeps the mind fresh.” Camila laughed and then told Ava the code of the week, making her key it in herself to demonstrate. 

“Good, you’ve got it. Too bad it changes tomorrow!” Camila smiled as she headed back to her office. “Now go see Beatrice, she probably has work that you should be doing.”

“Okay. Thank you!” Ava remembered her manners, finally, calling her thank you down the hallway. With Camila gone, Ava had no choice but to stand in front of Beatrice’s door, wiping her nervously sweaty palms on her pants. She’d broken into a bank vault earlier that day, yet somehow, this was making her more anxious. 

Just like Camila had shown her, she keyed in the code, cracking open the door. “Hey, it’s me, Ava. Can I come in?”

“You may.” Beatrice answered.

“Camila said you had work for me?” Ava asked, trying to keep her voice even. “And, I believe you owe me a secret.”

“That’s true, I do.” Beatrice looked up from her work, meeting Ava’s eyes. “I seem to recall you promised me one as well.”

“That’s correct. Although I’m not sure which one I’ll tell you yet. I have many… Because I’m…” Ava waved her hands in front of her face with a silly, dramatic flair. “A  _ mysterious woman _ .”

“I bet.” Beatrice chuckled. “Let’s talk shop first. Maybe tonight we could go somewhere and divulge our secrets then.”

“Are… You…” Ava’s brain had suddenly slowed down at Beatrice’s proposition. It wasn’t a date, right? Or was it?

“Am I what?” Beatrice sounded calm, although she couldn’t be further from it. Rather, she was just better at keeping her emotions close to the chest. Unlike Ava, who was completely flustered. 

“Is it… A date?” Ava whispered. She wondered if Beatrice could hear her heart pounding. 

“Do you want it to be?” Beatrice inquired, trying to hide the nervous smirk that threatened her face. 

“I…” Ava paused, for too long, and Beatrice wondered if she would be bracing herself for the worst. “I need one moment, hold on, I’ll be right back.”

With oddly robotic movements, Ava crossed the hall once more, locking herself in her office. Once she was alone, she began screaming, incoherent shouts of joy. After a minute of insanity, Ava took a deep breath and calmed herself. Now more calm, she re-entered Beatrice’s office. 

“I would like it to be a date.” She told Beatrice, her tone collected, if not slightly raspy from the shouting. 

“You know, these walls aren’t soundproof.” 

At that moment, Ava wished she could sink through the floor. “Well, that’s embarrassing.”

“Kind of.” Beatrice agreed with a smile. “I’m leaving here at six, do you want a ride?”

“Yes, please.” Ava said, not wishing to repeat the ‘I can’t drive’ conversation for the second time in a day. 

“Great. I’m excited to learn all your secrets.” 

“Wait! I only agreed to tell you one.” Ava protested. 

“I know, but I can be convincing.” Beatrice added. Ava knew she wasn’t trying to be flirty, or was she? Regardless, the way she said this made Ava feel warm inside. 

“Oh no. Maybe I’ve gotten myself in over my head.” Ava joked, trying to regain her confidence in their conversation.

“Sure seems like it.” Beatrice’s face suddenly changed. “You did well today, by the way.”

“Thank you.” Ava mumbled, knowing full well that a single conversation with Beatrice made her more nervous than her test earlier. 

“You’re welcome. Now, to focus on work for a moment…” She shot Ava a sly grin, before pulling several documents from the desk. “You’ve demonstrated that you can handle yourself and I think there is a place for you here. We have a job coming up, one of the biggest we’ve ever pulled.”

“I’m listening.” Ava whispered, peering over the meticulous drawings and notes. Even with Beatrice as a distraction, she loved this type of work and found it all too easy to get completely consumed with it. 

“Everything is calculated precisely, leaving little room for error. There are contingency plans for most scenarios. Most importantly, everyone is only given the information they need to complete their part of the plan.” Beatrice dove into an explanation. 

“What?” This was odd, Ava had never heard of a team operating like that before. 

“I know it’s not traditional, but in case someone were to get picked up, it’s safer for them if they don’t know all the sections of a plan.”

“That makes sense.” 

“I’m glad you get it.” Beatrice shuffled through her papers, pulling out a small folder labelled with Ava’s name. “Here’s your dossier, with your need-to-know information.”

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Beatrice turned back towards her work. “Whatever you need to do to get ready, do it. We only have a few weeks until heist day and we’re already on a tight schedule.”

“Got it.” Ava headed for the door.

“And one more thing.” Beatrice interrupted Ava’s exit. 

“Yeah?”

“I’ll see you tonight.” 


	8. To a T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dates in the big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am dumb

“You should probably apologise to Mary.” Camila told Lilith as she hung over her desk.

“Why?” Lilith asked lazily, not looking up from the spreadsheet she was working on. 

“You gave her a lot of shit for bringing Ava in, but you have to admit, she did really well today on Superion’s test.” Camila explained, flitting around Lilith’s small office.

“She did.” Lilith answered, noncommittal.

“Why are you being so cagey about this?”

“I’m just… Apprehensive about new additions.” Lilith admitted, although Camila could tell that there was something she was holding back. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Camila wondered, trying to lead Lilith into a deeper conversation. 

“Not really.” Lilith sighed, looking up from her work. “Why do I have a feeling you aren’t going to drop this any time soon?”

“Because you know me?” Camila smiled. “I thought our friendship was getting stronger, but sometimes, you just completely shut me out.” She added, more honest than she had originally intended to be. Lilith was clearly surprised. 

“It’s… Hard for me sometimes. Being honest with myself is hard, let alone talking about it to someone else, too.” 

“Really?” Camila was shocked by the admission. 

“Really.” Lilith responded, earning her a long hug from Camila, which she had to pretend didn’t make her heart double in speed. 

“I’m really happy to hear that, Lil.” Camila grinned. 

“Oh  _ God,  _ don’t call me that.” Lilith replied, although she smirked at her documents.

“It’s cute though!” 

“Is it?” Lilith raised an eyebrow at her. “These books aren’t going to cook themselves, you know. Stop distracting me.” 

“Okay, okay.” Camila headed towards the door. 

“Do you want to get a drink tonight?” Lilith asked, a sudden shift in her demeanor. 

“Sure!” Camila agreed a little bit too quickly, she hoped she wasn’t betraying her own nervousness. 

“After work, then?”

“You got it!” Camila called, halfway out the door. 

Ava sat at her new desk, flipping through the dossier that Beatrice had prepared for her. She couldn’t help but feel like she’d been thrown into the deep end these last two days. Yet despite that, Ava felt exhilarated, as if she was finally where she was meant to be. Whether this was because of her date with Beatrice, or the prospect of exciting work, she was unsure. Most likely, the answer was both. 

Flipping through the pages, three things stood out immediately. Firstly, was the organisation. Beatrice’s work was nothing short of immaculate, it seemed she had thought of everything. Secondly, despite the organisation, there was a ton missing. Beatrice had told Ava this, of course, but it still seemed odd to have such an incomplete set of instructions. Finally, there on the last page, there was a list of skills, broken into two sections.

In the first section, labelled ‘essential skills,’ was a list of things Ava needed to be able to do the day of the job. Below that, there was a second section, labelled ‘recommended skills.’ This is the section that had Ava worried. There was a handwritten note next to this section, and once again, the sight of Beatrice’s handwriting made Ava’s heart jump. 

_ Hopefully, you won’t need to do any of these, but contingency plans are in place for a reason. Remember, you can always ask for help. _

A pang of anxiousness flooded through her as she scanned over the list. They were all combat related. She was kind of competent with a gun (at best) and couldn’t fight very well. It’d never been her role, she’d never felt the need to learn. Ava closed her eyes for a moment, remembering how Mary told her that they didn’t always operate within strict roles. Clearly, this was the case. She leaned back in her chair with a sigh. What little confidence she had gained this morning seemed to wither away, as Ava wondered if she’d have enough time to get up to speed. After a few minutes of panic, Ava pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Mary. 

Ava:  _ Hey, can you help me learn to shoot a gun? Or shoot better? _

Mary:  _ Can I? Yes. Should I? Idk _

Ava:  _ Please? Beatrice’s orders. _

Mary:  _ Why didn’t you just say that? Meet me in the armoury in 5 _

Ava didn’t wait five minutes, instead she headed straight there, forcing herself to walk instead of run. She keyed in the passcode, stepping inside for the first time. Unsurprisingly, the room was well stocked, although all of the weapons were locked away behind cage doors. Slowly, Ava orbits around the room, looking at each gun in admiration. Eventually, Mary shows up, a ring of keys in her hand. 

“Pick your poison.” She barked, gesturing to the walls of guns. 

“My what?” Ava was caught off guard. “I have no idea. I had a small .22 in Florida but I left it there.”

“A .22?!” Mary repeated, indignant in her disbelief. “Ava, that’s barely a gun!” After chastising Ava, she browsed the collection of weapons, looking for something a bit more suitable. After a moment, she found what she was looking for, and unlocked the cage. 

“Here. A 1911 Commander. Bigger caliber, packs a punch, and is still easily concealable.” Mary pressed the gun into Ava’s hand.

“It’s got a bit of heft, huh?” Ava asked with a smile. 

“You could say that. You’re a big girl now, time to learn with a proper gun.” She took a second gun off the shelf, before heading through a door on the opposite side of the armoury. 

“Here’s the range. We only have two lanes, since space is at a premium, but they are soundproof. That way, we won’t have the pigs knocking at our door.” Mary explained as she led Ava into the narrow corridor. 

“Man, what I wouldn’t give to have known that earlier.” Ava cringed slightly. 

“Do I want to know?” 

“Probably not.”

“Alright then.” Mary set Ava up in one of the lanes, bringing the target as close as possible. “I’m assuming you know basic gun safety, so put on your ear protection and show me what you’ve got.”

“Yes sir.” Ava quipped, before raising her gun. With concentration, perhaps too much, she made several sequential shots. All of them pierced the paper target, although they were spread pretty far. 

“You know what? It’s not as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Mary laughed. “Here, come over to my lane for a moment.” Ava obliged, following Mary to the other side of the divider.

“You’re thinking about it too much, for starters.” She said, before firing through her clip. Each hole was neatly clustered around the center of the target. “Plus, you’re way too tense. Loosen up and try to absorb the shock a little bit more.” 

“Okay. Can I try again?” Ava was impressed at Mary’s skill, but not surprised. 

“You can try as many times as you want.” 

Ava hustled back over to her lane, spending another few hours there. To Mary’s credit, she stayed for a while longer, helping Ava master her technique. By the end of the day, she could hit the target in a much tighter cluster, although not at the farthest distance. Yet. At quarter to six, Ava cleaned up, washing the gunpowder residue off her face in the bathroom. Had she known that she was going out with Beatrice after work, she probably would have worn something else. 

Camila climbed into the car that Lilith had pulled around to the door. “Ready to go?” Lilith asked, as Camila tossed her bag into the back seat.

“Yeah, where are we going? Since we’re in the car, I’m assuming it’s not Club Areala.”

“Good deduction skills. I thought we could go somewhere a little bit nicer.” Lilith could barely contain her smile.

“Why do I have the feeling you’re up to something?” Camila gave Lilith a suspicious look. 

“Because I am.” 

Lilith refused to answer any more questions as they drove through the city. It was cold that evening, winter was definitely approaching. Camila looked up at the skyscrapers as they drove, she grew up rurally, and could never get used to the imposing structures. After several slightly awkward minutes, Lilith pulled into a parking lot, of a surprisingly upscale restaurant. 

“Lilith!” Camila exhaled as she parked. “How did you get reservations here?! I’ve been calling for weeks!”

“I know, you haven’t shut up about it.” She laughed for a moment before continuing. “I couldn’t focus on work this afternoon and I thought this would be nice… I may have called in a few favours.”

“This is really sweet.” Camila looked like she was on the edge of tears.

“That’s what friends do, right?” Lilith whispered as she got out of the car.

“Friends?” Camila gave her a quizzical look, hoping that she wasn’t betraying her desire to be so much more. 

“Or…” Lilith took a deep breath, trying to steel her nerves. They had been dancing around their mutual attraction for months and she was sick of it. “More?” 

“More.” Camila answered, grateful to hear Lilith confirm her suspicions. With as much confidence as she could muster, she took Lilith’s hand in her own as they walked into the restaurant. 

“Oh thank  _ God. _ ” Lilith breathed.

“It’s not that surprising! What’s  _ actually  _ surprising is you getting reservations here!” Camila was bouncing with excitement. Despite Lilith’s icy demeanor, she couldn’t help but find it cute. 

Meanwhile, on the other end of town, Ava and Beatrice walked side by side along the Lakefront Trail. Warm cups of cocoa steamed into their faces and Ava gratefully inhaled the chocolatey scent. In her other hand, she held a massive cinnamon donut. 

“Mmmm… Oh my  _ God. _ So good!” Ava moaned as she ate. Beatrice couldn’t help but laugh, Ava had cinnamon sugar all over her face. 

“You’re making a huge mess.” Beatrice told her with a smile. 

“Don’t care, so good.” 

“You’re going to need to get a real coat soon, you know.” Beatrice said, watching how Ava shivered. It was barely October, but the wind from the lake had a distinct chill.

“I know. Sometime soon. I only brought four days of clothes.” Ava admitted, in between her bouts of donut-induced ecstasy. 

“Really?” Beatrice gave her a quizzical look. 

“Really… I was a little freaked out and I left in kind of a hurry.” 

“I gathered that.” 

“Someone flipped and it put some very angry people on my tail.” Ava explained quietly. Beatrice was slightly surprised at her honesty. 

“I get what that’s like.” Beatrice thought of Teresa as she spoke. 

“Yeah… Camila told me about Teresa earlier.”

“It had all of us fucked up for a while. It was a tense couple of months, she had a  _ lot  _ of information about us.”

“What happened?” Ava found herself curious. 

“Short answer? She joined a different crew, but didn’t go to the feds. Her actions still made things dangerous, for a while. We almost had to go into hiding.” Beatrice sounded far away as she spoke, her mind half-trapped in the past. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Beatrice refocused her thoughts on the beautiful woman who was walking beside her. “Anyway, you owe me a secret.”

“That’s true…” Ava paused for a while, the sound of footsteps the only thing between them. “You know those ghost shows that are on TV late at night? The ones that are very obviously fake?” 

“Yes?” Beatrice gave Ava an odd look.

“I know they’re fake. But I watch them pretty often and they  _ always  _ scare me! I know, I’m a baby!” 

“That’s definitely… Not what I expected.”

“Sure, I could tell you about my time spent in various orphanages and my tragic childhood, but that’s… Not what I want to talk about, if that’s alright?” Ava whispered, slightly self conscious. 

“I…” Beatrice stared at Ava for a moment, feeling as though she was seeing the  _ real  _ Ava for the first time. 

“Now, I think it’s your turn.” Ava’s smile returned.

“Of course. You want details about the underground fighting ring.” Beatrice said this calmly, as if it was a completely normal sentence. 

“I want details about why  _ you  _ are involved in it.” Ava clarified. 

“Okay, okay. Well, it begins with my own traumatic childhood, but we’ll skip that part. It basically…” Beatrice exhaled heavily. She’d never explained this aloud before. 

“Hey.” Ava stepped closer to Beatrice, laying a gentle hand on her arm. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Ava gave her a sad smile. 

“Weirdly, I do want to tell you.” Beatrice tried to ignore the firey feeling that spread through her arm at Ava’s touch. “I was… Am pretty  _ fucked up,  _ in some ways. Fighting is something I’m good at. Really good, actually, I’ve never lost a fight. It’s a small corner of my life that is under my control, always. But maybe most importantly… It’s one of the few things that makes me feel something.” 

Ava sucked in a quick breath at Beatrice’s words, understanding a little bit too well. “I wish I didn’t get it, but I do.” 

“I wish you didn’t.” Beatrice gave Ava a small smile, a million emotions running through her mind. She tenderly took Ava’s hand in her own as they continued to walk along the lakefront. 

“Well, at least we have something in common.” Ava laughed slightly. 

“I’m sure there’s something else we have in common.” Beatrice couldn’t help but smile. 

“How do you feel about pineapple on pizza?” Ava asked suddenly, after several minutes of silence. Beatrice chuckled before she answered, appreciating Ava’s lighthearted randomness. They stayed out for several more hours, holding hands most of the time. Ava ended up drinking four more hot chocolates on the way. Beatrice decided that tomorrow, she would go out and buy Ava a proper jacket. 

Camila stood in Lilith’s kitchen, mixing a nightcap for the both of them, as Lilith stood in the window. From behind, Camila admired her lean silhouette, awash in the glow of an amazing night. As Lilith stared out at the water, her mind was racing, a thousand thoughts seemed to occupy her mind. The vibration of her phone called her back to earth. 

_ It’s time we talked about your next move. We need to meet. Tomorrow? - T _

Lilith sighed heavily, just as Camila rejoined her, two drinks in hand. One of them she passed to Lilith as she spoke. 

“Who was that?”

“Nothing important.” Lilith smiled, although she wasn’t sure if it was convincing. “Work stuff.” 

“Okay…” Camila tabled the scrap of suspicion in her mind, too preoccupied to focus on it. “Thank you, for tonight.” 

“You’re welcome.” Lilith set her untouched drink on the table, then took Camila’s and did the same. She couldn’t resist pulling the smaller girl in closer, with the phenomenal view as a backdrop. 

“Someone’s feeling a little forward tonight.” Camila laughed, slightly awkward, as she wrapped an arm around Lilith’s waist. 

“It must be the alcohol.” Lilith whispered as her eyes darted to Camila’s lips. 

“Must be.” Camila agreed, fully aware that they’d have  _ maybe  _ two drinks. 

After a slow kiss between the two of them, months of tension finally realised, they pulled apart. A lazy grin crossed Camila’s face as Lilith gave her an intense look. 

“Cam…” Lilith hesitated. “Do you trust me?” 

“I do.” 


	9. Within the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens, I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the most exciting of chapters, true, but the next one will be a bit spicier

Beatrice’s alarm blared promptly at 5am, but she swung out of bed without protest. It was Friday, fight night, but she had other things on her mind. This morning, she had a  _ very important mission. _ With silent steps, she padded into the kitchen and turned on the electric kettle that sat at the corner of her countertop. As it heated up, she stretched quickly and then pulled out her phone to text Mary. 

_ I’m going to take Ava into work today, just so you know. _

As the kettle beeped, she quickly made a cup of tea. It was one of the few rituals that followed her across the pond and one of even fewer that didn’t remind her of the trauma there. Beatrice quickly shoved those thoughts from her mind as she paced around, getting ready for the day. There was a storm brewing outside and by the time she had finished her tea, rain began to pelt against the windows. 

Unbothered by the rain, she headed downstairs. It was eerily quiet in the building, no one would be up for another hour at least. In the garage, she pulled the keys for a small black Merc from the wall. It wasn’t her first choice in vehicles but it handled well in inclement weather. The powerful engine hummed as she pulled onto the main road, windshield wipers working hard to keep up with the deluge of water. 

Chicago might not be New York, but in downtown, plenty of stuff is open 24/7. Which was great for Beatrice, since she walked into the shopping center at 5:42am. She milled around for a few minutes, unsure of exactly where to go. It wasn’t often that she felt stupid, but she definitely felt dumb in this moment. What did Ava like? What was her style? What if she got her a jacket that she hated?

After Beatrice’s slightly childish panic subsided, she breezed into one of the most expensive stores in the city. It wasn’t that she was trying to flex, but rather, she had an almost unconscious compulsion to pick out something nice for Ava. Regardless, between her work, fight winnings, and smart investments, Beatrice had money to burn. 

Eventually, after nearly an hour, she decided on a jacket. It was a stylish, but warm, pea coat. Beatrice fervently hoped Ava would like it, especially since she chose navy blue. It was the least splashy colour they had, sans black. As she brought it up to the register, the attendant couldn’t resist making small talk. 

“Oh, isn’t this just the cutest?” She said as she folded it into a fancy-looking bag. 

“I hope so.” Beatrice swiped her black card as she spoke. “It’s a gift.”

“That’s ummm…” The woman paused, awkwardly. “This is quite expensive for a gift, must be for someone special.” 

“I hope so.” Beatrice replied before exiting the store. As she headed to the car, her phone buzzed. 

Mary:  _ Don’t tell me you slept over with Ava after the first date _

Beatrice:  _ Like you’re one to talk. You moved in with Shannon after what, three? _

Mary:  _ Don’t sass me  _

Beatrice:  _ I didn’t sleep over. But I have to show her something anyhow, so I might as well just drive her in.  _

Mary:  _ ok ok ok  _

Ava’s alarm went off at 7am, and despite the extra two hour of sleep, she didn’t get up with Beatrice’s refined grace. Even after a full night of sleep, she groaned and stretched in protest. The sun had risen behind the storm clouds, so the apartment was dark and cold. She felt unsure if she could ever get used to this. In the warm embrace of the blankets, she was  _ still  _ cold. With the duvet pulled tightly around her, she waddled down the steps to pray at the altar of the coffee maker. 

As she gratefully wrapped her hands around the warm coffee mug, Ava stood at the window, watching the lake churn in the stormy winds. Sure, it was cold and dreary, but the beauty in the scene was also undeniable. A knock on the door interrupted her introspection, so she shuffled over to the door, still wrapped up in her blanket. 

“You’re not Mary!” Ava gasped as she opened the door to Beatrice.

“That’s correct.” Beatrice replied, a huge grin on her face. Ava looked like an adorable penguin the way she was wrapped in the duvet. 

“I…” Ava felt slightly embarrassed. “I’m not ready to go yet, but I can be quick!” 

“No, I know. You’ve got time. I just came by to give you this.” Beatrice held out the bag with trepidation in her movements. 

“Wow.” Ava looked at the coat, then back at Beatrice. “This is beautiful, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Beatrice sighed, her relief palpable. “Also, if it’s okay with you, can I drive you into work today?”

“Of course.” Ava beamed. “Do you think we could make a stop on the way?”

“Where?” Beatrice’s curiosity was piqued. 

“A locksmith. Preferably a business that’s been around awhile.”

“I think I know a guy. He’s a…  _ Friend of the family,  _ if you will.” Beatrice implied, hoping Ava would understand. 

“I hear you.” Ava winked. “Thank you. I’ll be ready to go in twenty minutes or less.”

“Take your time, I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

“Yes ma’am!” Ava jokingly saluted, before closing the door and rushing to get ready. 

“My saviour!” Mary called as Shannon handed her a mug of coffee while she laid in the messy bed. 

“You’re ridiculous. You really need to learn how to get out of bed earlier.” Shannon rebuked her, although she quickly ended up crawling back under the covers, curling up against Mary. 

“Yeah, I’m the bad guy here.” Mary joked, placing a kiss on Shannon’s cheek.

“That’s what I said.” 

“Very dramatic.” Mary took a deep breath, savouring the moment between them. “Beatrice is driving Ava into work today.”

“Really?” Shannon looked at Mary in disbelief. 

“Why do you seem surprised?” Mary asked. 

“I mean… Beatrice is quite closed off. Actually that’s putting it generously.” Shannon loved Beatrice and trusted her, but she couldn’t deny the plethora of walls that she had put up. 

“I don’t know. Something about Ava, I guess.” 

“Something about Ava, indeed.” Mary agreed, laughing slightly under her breath. “She’s definitely an odd one, but she’s pretty fucking good at what she does.”

“Agreed, even if she does walk around looking a little too  _ Miami Vice. _ ” Shannon smiled, as Mary giggled at her assessment. 

“You’re evil.” Mary set down her coffee mug and wrapped herself around Shannon. “What do you say we skip work today and camp out here. We can order a pizza maybe? Watch the storm roll in?”

“You know I’d love to…” Shannon began.

“Why do I feel like you’re about to turn down the offer.” Mary said with a frown. 

“Because sadly, I am. I have a ton of shit to do today if we want to be ready for the next big job.”

“Ugh….” Mary groaned, loathing the thought of work at the moment. “Why must you be so practical and responsible all the time?”

“One of us has to.” She slid out of bed, must to Mary’s dismay. “If you get up though, I’ll make you breakfast before we leave.” 

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going.” Mary acquiesced as she embraced the chill of the day, albeit reluctantly.

“Hi!” Ava greeted the man at the counter of the tiny locksmith’s shop. Beatrice stood a few paces behind her, watching Ava turn on the charm as she spoke. 

“Ma’am.” He nodded, confused at why Ava and Beatrice were there. They were far from the usual clientele of the shop. 

“How old is your oldest safe?” Ava asked, flashing the man a smile, but otherwise not mincing any words. 

“We have several better models, newer ones, for home use and such.” The man told her. 

“I’m looking for something old specifically, it’s an intentional choice, I assure you.” Ava paused and pulled a roll of cash from her pocket, making sure he saw it. “I’m willing to pay a premium for something that might be…” She hesitated, almost seductively. “Stowed away in the back.” 

“Hold on…” Finally, the man seemed to catch on to what Ava was asking for. “Give me one sec, I’m going to go check.”

“Thank you  _ so  _ much.” Ava whispered languidly. 

“You’re quite convincing, aren’t you?” Beatrice asked once they were alone in the shop. 

“I definitely have my moments.” Ava smiled and held her arms out. “How do you like my new coat, by the way?”

“It looks great on you.” Beatrice told her, genuinely. 

“Why thank you.” Ava grinned. “Some weirdo got it for me.”

“Some weirdo, very flattering.” Beatrice laughed.

“I’m a charmer, what can I say?” Ava replied. She was ecstatic this morning, still high on their date last night. 

Before they could continue their banter, the man returned, a list of safe models scrawled on the note in his hand. 

“Okay…” He looked at the note. “We’ve got a bunch of early 1900s safes, mostly salvaged from banks that went under during the Depression.” 

“May I see the list?” Ava asked.

“Sure.” He passed it to her, feeling slightly upstaged if nothing else. 

Ava scanned over the model numbers for a moment. “Do you think you could bring out the old Schwab Co. bank model?”

“Of course.” He nodded and headed to the back for a second time. He returned only a minute later, with an ornate looking safe. With a furniture dolly, he wheeled it around to the front of the counter. 

“Wow…” Ava breathed as she knelt to examine the safe. “It’s in fantastic condition.” 

“It is, but you know that means it will be more expensive.” The man told her. 

“That’s quite alright.” Ava stood up, satisfied with her quick inspection. “How much?”

“Let’s say four thousand, even.” 

“Let’s say forty-five hundred, and you erase the security footage of our visit.” Ava gave him a shrewd look. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” He held out his hand, which Ava promptly shook. 

“Thank you for taking me here.” Ava said as they drove away, the safe comfortably stowed in the back of the car. 

“You’re welcome.” Beatrice neglected to mention how much she enjoyed seeing Ava interacting with others, so much within her element. “We’ll have to see about getting you your own car soon.” 

“Mmmm…” Ava’s mood seemed to drop suddenly. “I can’t drive.” 

Beatrice gave her a look of surprise. “Really?” 

“I… Yeah.” Ava sighed and looked away from Beatrice, out into the rainy city. “My mom died in a car crash when I was young, she was the only parent I had. Physically, it took a long time to recover from the crash, but mentally… I don’t know. I get that it sounds stupid, but part of me is still really scared of driving.”

“That doesn’t sound stupid.” Beatrice told her, once again in awe of Ava’s brute honesty. 

“I know that I’ll need to learn eventually… It’s just… Hard.” Ava admitted, sinking down in her seat. 

“I understand. Not that, specifically, but we all have the things that haunt us.” Beatrice chanced a quick glance at Ava, without a shred of judgement. “When you’re ready to learn, any of us would be happy to teach you.”

“Thank you. For understanding, too.” Ava mumbled.

“Of course.” Beatrice felt slightly disarmed by Ava’s honesty. It was almost too easy for Beatrice to talk to her, to divulge all her closely guarded secrets. 

“On a lighter note…” Ava perked up once more. “I know we did something last night, but maybe… Well, maybe we could do something tonight as well?”

“Actually…” Beatrice was on the fence about inviting Ava, for a moment, but her innate desire to stay close to her won out. “There’s a fight on tonight, if you’d like to come. Maybe you could get in the ring too?” 

“I’d like that.” Ava froze, then backpedaled. “I mean… I’d like to see  _ you  _ fight, not get in the ring myself. I’m not exactly what you’d call combat inclined… I know, it’s on your list of recommended skills but I just -” 

“Ava. It’s okay.” Beatrice interrupted her nervous rambling. While it was undeniable that the two of them were getting closer, there was still an awkwardness that sometimes cropped up. “I can help you work on your skills sometime, if you’d like.”

“I would.” Ava smiled, thankful to be given an out. “Do you have a cool nickname in this fighting ring? Like..  _ El Diablo _ or  _ Killer  _ or something?”

“No, nothing like that.” Beatrice laughed heartily. “It’s not that dramatic. Honestly, it’s just two people, usually both skilled, fighting it out while everyone else bets on the outcome. Shannon and Mary come fight sometimes, or to bet on me.” 

“That’s kind of crazy, you know that?” Ava said, though it was incredibly lighthearted. “I don’t see how you can like it. I mean, I haven’t known you that long but… You seem so refined and kind. And  _ gentle. _ ”

“People can be more than one thing, Ava.” Beatrice grinned. It’d been a long time since she had felt this comfortable conversing with someone. 

“I know, I know. I’m just saying, I can’t picture it.” 

“You can’t picture me? Imagine what Lilith and Camila are like when they go.” Beatrice snuck a look at Ava’s surprised face.

“Lilith is easy to picture. But Camila? Really?” Ava seemed shocked. 

“She’s great, too. Granted, she’s pretty small, but she moves well. And she’s wicked fast.” 

“This is a strange world I seemed to have landed in.” Ava whispered. 

“That it is.” Beatrice agreed, simply. As if on a schedule, their conversation seemed to naturally conclude as they pulled into the parking garage underneath Club Areala.

After a busy day of preparations, everyone piled into Shannon’s range rover. Everyone that is, except Lilith. In conversation, she’d mentioned that she had some after hours work to attend to, electing to leave the details vague. No one pushed her on it, although Camila fought hard to suppress the growing suspicion in her heart. Perhaps, in retrospect, she shouldn’t have.


	10. Sealing the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith makes a deal while everyone else has a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is not what is seems

“Good, you made it.” The hooded figure said to Lilith as she approached them.

“You can drop the secrecy, I know it’s you, Teresa.” Lilith snarled, annoyed at the drama of it.

“You’re still no fun, huh?” She asked, pulling the hood from her face. 

“There’s times to have fun. This is not one of them.” Lilith replied, increasingly frustrated with the woman who was once a trusted member of her team. 

“Alright, alright.” Teresa held her hands up in surrender. “Let’s talk shop. What makes you so willing to sell out your team like this? It wasn’t that long ago that you tried to kill me for doing the same thing.”

“Well, times have changed.” Lilith sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. “It’s not that simple.” 

“Make it simple for me.” 

“I want to join your crew.” Lilith stated, preferring to be straightforward whenever possible. 

“What?” Teresa was understandably dumbfounded. “Why?”

“Like I said, things change.” Lilith said darkly. 

“I’m not stupid. Neither is my team. They’ll demand a test of loyalty, double what a new recruit would have to do. You know that, right?” 

“I’m well aware. What’s the test?” 

“I’ll need to make some arrangements; talk to a few people.” Teresa seemed to be pondering Lilith’s proposal. 

“You know where to find me. We’ll need to work quickly, there’s only a few weeks before the big job. You and your team will need to be completely ready by then if we want to have a chance of pulling this off.” Lilith explained, trying to hide the edge in her voice, but failing.

“Understood. I’ll be in touch soon.” Teresa told her, stalking off across the park without another word. 

The underground fight club was in a warehouse that was attached to a nightclub. Most of its patrons were involved in one syndicate or another, but the owners had strict rules. No grudges could be brought in and no turf war related violence. This existed as a silent understanding between everyone, although there were guards dotted around that could put down disputes if needed. Thankfully, that rarely happened. 

After passing through a guarded, speakeasy-like door, Ava felt her jaw drop. When Beatrice told her that the fight club was attached to a warehouse, she expected it to be dark and dirty. In reality, it was everything but. There was a catwalk that hung around the edges of the room, strung with fairy lights, and covered in well-dressed patrons. A bar in the corner was well-stocked with quality liquor and the floors throughout the building were wooden. Other than the sheer size of the place, one would have never guessed it was a warehouse. 

“This is… Not what I was expecting.” Ava breathed as she looked around in awe. 

“Oh, I can only imagine.” Mary replied with a laugh, clapping Ava on the back jovially. 

“Were you expecting something more, I don’t know, Fight Club-y?” Shannon asked with a smile. 

“Shannon! You’re not supposed to _talk_ about it!” Ava gaped with exaggerated exasperation. Camila laughed hysterically at Ava’s entirely predictable joke.

“Who’s fighting tonight?” Beatrice wondered, trying to focus. 

“I’m in.” Camila smiled. “I’ve been sitting behind a computer all week, now it’s time to blow off some steam.” 

“I’m out.” Mary answered. “At least, I’m not fighting. I’ll definitely be betting on you two, so please don’t lose.” 

“I never do.” Beatrice responded with confidence, in such a way that Ava wondered if she’d be able to breathe ever again. 

“Ava, are you getting in the ring?” Camila asked her, curious as to what Ava’s other skills were. 

“That’s…. Uh… No.” Ava choked out, still staring at Beatrice and unable to focus on much else. 

“Shannon? How about you?” Camila turned to Shannon, thankfully not focusing on Ava’s floundering.

“I think I’ll stick with Mary. We had a long night last night.” She replied, before giving Mary a quick and obvious wink.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Bea.” Camila told her, gaining Beatrice’s attention. 

“Looks like it.” Beatrice gave Ava a smile. “Shannon, Mary? Can you make sure Ava doesn’t get into any trouble? We’re going to go check in.”

“No promises.” Mary quipped.

“Of course.” Shannon answered at the same time, truly illustrating the differences between the two of them. 

Beatrice and Camila dissolved into the crowd, headed for a table in the back corner. Ava then followed Shannon and Mary over to the bookie’s area, so that they could place their bets. Following that field trip, the three of them waited in line at the bar. 

“So, you and Beatrice?” Mary prodded Ava as they queued up.

“Mary…” Shannon cautioned her with a smile; she was less willing to make Ava feel uncomfortable. 

“Me and Beatrice?” Ava echoed, shivering as she said it. 

“How was your date last night?” Mary wondered, ignoring Shannon’s warning. 

“It was good.” Ava was nervous about sharing, unsure if Beatrice would be angry with her. 

“Ignore Mary, she’s being an ass.” Shannon told Ava kindly. 

“Hey! I know that you’re just as curious about it as I am. It’s not like Beatrice is out there dating all the time. Or ever.” Mary defended. 

“That’s fair…” Shannon trailed off. “But I’m sure Beatrice has her own reasons for that. You know she isn’t obligated to share every little thing with us, right?” 

“I know but…” Mary sighed. “It just… I don’t know. Hopefully one day, we can all talk about this like reasonable adults. Until then, you can keep your schoolgirl secrets.” She added a wink at Ava.

A few minutes later, the three of them were situated in one of the booths alongside the ring. It seemed to Ava that Mary and Shannon were particularly well-connected here. 

“So, tell me.” Ava began, fresh aperol spritz in hand. “How exactly does this work?”

“It’s pretty simple. Everyone who wants to fight for the night signs up at that table.” Shannon explained, pointing over to the corner of the building. “Then, the names are thrown up onto a bracket. Last man standing wins.”

“This isn’t some sanctioned thing, either. It’s a single round, until someone’s on the floor. No gloves, no safeties. There’s a few rules, of course, but that’s it.” Mary completes Shannon’s explanation, swishing the ice cubes around in her whiskey. 

“What are the rules?” Ava asked, feeling suddenly more nervous for her new friend and new _friend._

“No biting and no cheap shots. That’s pretty much it, I think.” Shannon told her.

“Cheap shots?” 

“Like kicking someone in the nuts or sneaking in a pair of brass knuckles. The people who come here aren’t exactly Chicago’s most upstanding citizens, but we’re not total animals.” Mary answered. 

“Well, you kind of are.” Shannon whispered, earning herself a joking slap on the arm. 

“Should I be worried about this?” Ava asked, despite the pulsing anxiety that was already soaking through her.

“I mean… There’s always a risk, but Camila and Beatrice are really good at this.” Shannon seemed to sense Ava’s fear. 

“What happens if they end up fighting against each other?” 

“They pretty much always do if they’re both in on the same night.” Mary told her. “They’ll still fight, albeit really politely. They definitely won’t go for a knockout.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Ava mumbled, not feeling any better. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Shannon laid a gentle hand on Ava’s back. It was then that Ava understood why she was the leader.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” The announcer spoke into the mic and the room quieted almost immediately. “Welcome to another Friday Fight Night at the Warehouse!” Everyone cheered, except Ava, who wanted to crawl out of her skin. He announced the first two fighters, neither of which were Camila or Beatrice. With an almost morbid curiosity, Ava watched them slug it out. 

Regardless of Ava’s thoughts going in, the atmosphere was undeniable. It was euphoric and almost negated the need for alcohol all together. Each fighter was enthusiastic, although not all of them were talented, and the crowd pulsed with electricity. People cheered for their favourites and booed others, laughing and smiling the entire time. There were times when everything was so jovial, that Ava almost forgot she was in an underground fight club full of powerful criminals. Then again, she was a criminal too.

Just when Ava felt like she could relax and enjoy the show, Beatrice stepped out into the ring for her first fight. As the announcer spoke, Ava could barely hear him over the sudden ringing in her ears. There were two opposing thoughts that dominated her mind, each of them vying for space over the other. The first was her overwhelming fear for Beatrice’s wellbeing. The second, however, was the overwhelming realisation of just how hot Beatrice was. 

Ava stared as her brain fought with itself. Beatrice wore only a tank top and training pants, her hair still in the tight bun she always wore. Lean, yet strong, muscles curled across Beatrice’s arms, with a slight sheen of sweat. Before Ava could admire her any further, the fight began, thus marking the return of Ava’s anxiety. 

An hour after their meeting, Lilith’s phone rang. Teresa’s number shone brightly across the screen as she swiped to answer. 

“Did you talk to your people?” Lilith asked, unwilling to bother with the standard pleasantries of a phone call. 

“I did.” 

“And? Don’t leave me in suspense here.” Lilith apprehension was obvious in her voice. 

Teresa sighed. “You’re not going to like it.”

“Tell me.” Lilith gritted her teeth and sat down, bracing for the answer. 

“My boss wants you to take a hit out on one of your crew.” Teresa told her solemnly, even sympathetic. 

“He… What?” Lilith felt ice in her veins. 

“You heard me.”

Lilith inhaled sharply, hating what she would say next. “If they want their test of loyalty, they’ll get it. But I’m going to perform the hit myself.” She heard Teresa gasp on the other end. 

“Even for my bosses, that’s harsh.” 

“It is, but it proves my loyalty without a shred of doubt, don’t you think?” Lilith questioned her, already knowing the answer was obvious. 

“You’re right. I’ll have to come with you, though. To verify.” Teresa responded after a second’s pause. 

“This Sunday, I’ll text you the details.” Lilith spoke quickly, even as she tried to hide her nervousness. 

“Got it. I’ll be there.” 

“Good.” Lilith hung up, not allowing Teresa the chance to say another word. Her hands shook uncontrollably as she set down the phone. With slow steps, she walked into the bathroom, splashing water on her face. It did little to calm her. Looking back into the mirror, Lilith felt as if she barely recognised the person looking back at her. It was going to be a difficult two weeks. 

Teresa shoved her phone back into her pocket and headed back into her boss’s office. She had to fill them in on Lilith’s proposition, but they were unbelievably cruel men, so they would definitely go for it. 

“Vincent?” She called as she knocked timidly on the door?

“Yes, you may come in.” He called from within. 

“Lilith gave us a counter offer to your loyalty challenge.” Teresa reported.

“Which is?” He rapped his adorned hand on the desk impatiently. 

“She said she wants to do the hit herself, with me there to verify. It seems as though there is some bad blood between her and the rest of her team.” She explained.

“That’s fucking cold.” He whispered as a smile crept across his face. 

“I know.” Teresa didn’t seem as pleased with the plan as Vincent, although she gave little indication of that. 

“I’ll allow it. But it is up to _you_ to ensure this goes according to plan. Any fuck up will cost you dearly. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes.” She answered simply. 

“Good. I don’t think Adriel needs to know about our little plan just yet, so let’s keep this between us for now.” 

“Okay.” 

“You’re dismissed.” Vincent told her abruptly and rather rudely. Despite that, Teresa left the office without protest.


	11. In the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and Camila enter the ring, while Ava drinks a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was later than normal, i didn't want to write it

Beatrice’s opponent was a massive man, who lumbered towards her rapidly. Ava held her breath, already terrified, but she dodged around him easily. A smile crept across Beatrice’s face, she knew this would be an easy fight. He dove again, too slow, and she stepped out of his way once more. Ava finally allowed herself to breathe and watched Beatrice dance around him. It was not unlike watching a matador dance around a bull. 

After a few more passses, the man seemed to be tiring out, so Beatrice made a move. She struck quickly, snapping a strike into his face with a sharp kick. He spun slightly at the impact but stayed standing. Her attack had brought her much closer to him and he reached out to grab her. Without even breaking a sweat, Beatrice ducked beneath his outstretched arms and punched him in the throat. Stumbling backwards, the man tried to stay on his feet. Another sequential attack from Beatrice, however, knocked him to the ground. 

After only a minute in a ring, Beatrice had won, and the crowd exploded in cheers. Ava allowed herself to cheer along, savouring the energy of it. Beatrice raised a single hand in the air, for a moment, before leaving the ring. Maybe, just maybe, Ava could see why she liked this. Being a spectator was surprisingly fun, despite her constant worries for Beatrice’s safety. It was certainly a weird life she’d stumbled into, but so far, it wasn’t a terrible time. 

“So, what did you think?” Shannon asked her with a smile. 

“That was… Insane!” Ava remarked, unable to keep the massive grin from her face. 

“Beatrice is a beast, huh?” Mary added, laughing slightly at Ava’s enthusiastic reaction. 

“That’s definitely…” Ava swallowed hard. “One way to put it.”

“Oh man…” Mary chuckled. “You’re in deep, huh?”

Ava didn’t have time to reply before Camila entered the ring. She bounced around excitedly, seemingly less composed than Beatrice, but no less confident. 

“Oh, that’s Mitch…” Shannon whispered as a hulking beast of a man sauntered into the ring. 

“Who’s that?” Ava asked, feeling out of the loop _again._

“He’s a member of one of the other crews in the city. Mitch _hates_ Camila and Beatrice, they’ve both kicked his ass multiple times.” 

“But he’s… huge?” Ava seemed to be in awe of the man’s size. 

“Size isn’t everything, Ava.” Mary said with a pointed wink at Shannon, earning her a slap on the arm. 

“Honestly, I’d be surprised if Camila even got hit.” Shannon explained, just as the match began. 

Not unlike Beatrice’s opponent, Mitch dove into the fight with reckless abandon. While he was big and strong, though, Camila was a small target. She seemed to float around him, bouncing the entire time. Her curly hair bounced along with her and Ava thought the scene was almost comical. Somehow, she managed to get behind him, elbowing Mitch in the back with ferocity. It seemed as though he would fall, but he managed to catch himself. 

With a sloppy swing of the arm, he threw a punch at Camila as he righted himself. She bent back to avoid it, catching his wrist in her hand. A moment later, she used Mitch’s momentum against him, forcing him into a poor position. Camila wasted no time in striking, hitting him three times in quick succession. Mitch fell to his knees, swaying under the weight of his own body. Without hesitation, Camila roundhouse kicked him across the face, splattering his blood across the floor. 

“That’s a knockout, folks!” The announcer screamed, as Camila spit onto Mitch’s crumpled form. The crowd seemed to love that. “We love to see it!”

“ _Jesus Christ._ ” Ava whispered, her eyes wide at the scene that just unfolded in front of her. 

“That was a good one!” Mary seemed delighted. 

“She doesn’t seem like the type of person who would be into this!” Ava was still staring at the ring in disbelief. 

“You might want to try and suspend your snap judgements about people.” Shannon gave Ava some advice, with a kind smile. “Especially in this line of work, people can surprise you.” 

“You can say that again.” Mary muttered, her thoughts clearly on Teresa, although her name went unspoken.

“In both good ways, and bad.” Shannon turned towards Mary. “Don’t let little miss grouchy over here get you down.” 

“Okay, first of all -” Mary was interrupted by Shannon putting a finger to her lips.

“Shh… It’s okay. I’m just picking on you.” She gave Mary a quick kiss. “Would you be a dear and get me another whiskey?” She shook the ice cubes in her empty glass.

“Only for you.” Mary grumbled, pushing herself up from the table.

“Wait! For me too?” Ava gave Mary the most sympathetic puppy dog look she could muster.

“You’re pushing it, Ava.” Mary gave her a joking glare. Yet somehow, she ended up returning a few minutes later with a fresh drink for everyone. 

The evening passed faster and faster - Ava wasn’t much of a drinker. She had gotten a little too drunk trying to keep up with Mary and Shannon, plus she thought it might help blunt her nerves. Eventually, after a dozen more fights, Beatrice and Camila were up against one another. 

“Oh no!” Ava exclaimed, slightly too loud. “Who’s going to win?” 

“Tough to say.” Shannon looked at her friends in the ring. “Camila’s taken a few hits now and Beatrice hasn’t.” She sounded a lot more put together than Ava did. 

“But, Camila knows how Beatrice fights better than anyone. And vice versa.” Mary continued Shannon’s explanation. “Honestly, it’s anyone’s game. I’d say 60/40 in Beatrice’s favour.” 

“Oh.” Ava hummed, putting her head in her hands for a moment. “This is stressful, I don’t know how you two can stand this!” 

“This is stressful?” Shannon looked at Ava incredulously. “You broke into a bank vault yesterday!” 

“I know but…” Ava gazed wistfully at Beatrice. She was unable to contain her attraction in her drunken state. “I just worry about her pretty face.” She sighed. 

Mary and Shannon erupted in laughter as the match began, although they calmed down quickly to watch. The entire building seemed to go silent as two of the evening’s favourite fighters circled around one another. Time seemed to stretch for a moment, as Beatrice took the first strike against Camila, who dodged it narrowly. Slightly thrown off balance from the missed attack, Beatrice righted herself quickly. 

Not quickly enough, though, as Camila landed a kick against her side. Ava gasped as Beatrice stumbled back a few steps. Oddly enough, a smile spread across her face. 

“Why is she smiling?” Ava wondered, almost not realising that she was speaking out loud. 

“I think because Camila is finally giving her an actual challenge.” Mary told her. 

“Hmmm…” Ava turned her attention quickly back to the fight. 

Camila tried to capitalise on Beatrice’s stumble, but it was a predictable move, and Beatrice maneuvered around her. She threw a few more quick jabs, but Beatrice ducked around all of them. For the umpteenth time that night, Ava was holding her breath. Not even the alcohol could ease the nervousness she was feeling. 

As Camila moved forward, Beatrice threw a fake punch, then followed up with one that managed to connect. Shannon gasped as the blood spurted from Camila’s nose. Like Beatrice, though, she smiled through the pain and continued fighting. Everyone in the crowd seemed to be holding their breath, unsure which woman would emerge victorious. Once again, the two fighters circled each other, enjoying the challenge of a worthy opponent. 

Against her better judgement, Beatrice took a moment to search the crowd as she dodged around Camila. Within a second, she found Ava, who gave her a huge smile. A second too long, though, as Ava’s face changed to one of shocked horror as Camila kicked Beatrice to the ground. 

“Oh no!” Ava gasped as Beatrice fell to the ground. “She said she’s never lost!” 

“She hasn’t!” Shannon seemed as surprised as Ava was.

“She seemed distracted in the last second there.” Mary gave Ava a look. “I wonder why that was?” She asked, although it wasn’t a question. 

After the shock of the hit wore off, Beatrice stood up, smile still intact. She and Camila shook hands, then hugged. They retreated from the ring once the crowd was done cheering and rejoined the group several minutes later.

“I’m sorry!” Ava exclaimed as Beatrice approached. “I distracted you!” 

“That’s alright.” Beatrice laughed, Ava was obviously drunk. “It was worth it.”

“Plus I finally beat the _amazing_ and _badass_ Beatrice!” Camila bristled excitedly, blood still crusted around her nose. 

“That you did.” Mary clapped her on the back in congratulations. 

“It was a good fight, you’ve gotten so much better. We should do that again sometime.” Beatrice said to Camila.

“Should we get going then? Or do we want to keep the night going?” Shannon asked.

“I think I’m done for the night.” Beatrice sighed, rubbing the side of her head. 

With surprising boldness, Beatrice wrapped an arm around Ava’s waist as they headed for the door. “I’m still really sorry I distracted you.” Ava mumbled, her words slightly slurred.

“Really, it’s alright. If I had to lose to someone, I’m glad it was Camila.” Beatrice couldn’t resist grinning at Ava.

“Do you think… Could I learn to fight like that?” Ava asked quietly. 

“I’m sure you could. I can teach you, if you want?” Beatrice couldn’t hide the hope in her voice, hoping that Ava wouldn’t notice it. 

“I’d love that.” Ava breathed, making Beatrice’s cheeks burn.

Ava slept in until noon the next day. Partially because she had been sleep deprived for days, but also to escape the effects of the alcohol. When she finally managed to roll out of bed, looking similar to a dead animal, there were half a dozen texts splashed across her phone screen. She scrolled through this groggily as she made her coffee.

Mary: _u dead?_

Beatrice: _I left some Advil outside your door for when you wake up. Maybe you’d like to do something tonight? Let me know._

Camila: _We don’t have to work today, but do you want to go shopping later?_

Shannon: _If you aren’t dead, hmu if you need anything, ok??_

Lilith: _Seriously, Ava, are you dead?_

Camila: _omg Ava wake up!_

She made a bizarre face and took a selfie, fully displaying her dishelvement. Ava sent it to everyone in a group message, with the following caption: _I look pretty good for a dead bitch._ Before anyone could reply or laugh at her, she crawled into the shower, hoping that it would make her feel more human. With some coffee and a fresh set of clothes, Ava had to admit she felt slightly better. On slightly wobbly legs, she walked down the stairs, heading for Beatrice’s apartment. 

“Good morning.” Ava mumbled as Beatrice opened the door. 

“Ava, it’s 1pm.” Beatrice told her, smiling all the same. 

“Good afternoon, then.” Ava curtsied dramatically. “How are you today? How’s your face?” Ava asked, more seriously. 

“Do you want to come in?”

“I… Sure.”

Ava crossed the threshold nervously. She didn’t have any expectations about what Beatrice’s apartment would look like, but somehow, it looked exactly how she imagined. It was minimally decorated, but classy. Everything matched in various shades of blue and grey, and there was a punching bag hung in the corner by the window. 

“So…” Ava sat awkwardly at Beatrice’s counter. “What’s up?” 

“Have you eaten yet?” Beatrice asked, feeling an odd compulsion to take care of the woman who sat before her.

“Uh… No?” 

“I’m going to make you breakfast… Lunch?” She turned around, pulling ingredients from the fridge.

“You’re not taking no for an answer, huh?” Ava asked, although her heart flipped at the kind gesture. 

“You’ll need the energy if you go shopping with Camila.” 

“Oh no.” Ava put her head in her hands. “Do you have any coffee? I think I might need a second cup.”

“I don’t.” Beatrice sounded genuinely disappointed in herself. “I have tea, though.” 

“Ew, no thanks.”


	12. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith takes a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we getting spicy

“You look nice, Ava.” Beatrice told her as they walked around the perimeter of the apartment building. 

“Thanks!” Camila answered before Ava could. “I picked it out.”

“She did.” Ava admitted with a smile, gesturing to the new outfit she wore underneath the coat Beatrice had gotten her. “What are we doing out here?”

“We’re assessing our security, looking for potential weaknesses.” Camila explained as they continued. 

“These cameras could be disguised better.” Beatrice whispered as she pointed up to one of the recessed lenses in the brickwork. Camila wrote it down while Ava looked at Beatrice. There was something different about her today. She looked oddly… Bulky? Plus she was moving strangely, her gait less graceful than normal. 

“Each camera is on a separate circuit, right?” Ava asked, trying to focus on work. 

“Of course. Plus they record to an offline, protected device. Just in case.” Camila told her, although she was impressed with the question. Ava might be clueless sometimes, but she knew what she was doing. 

Across the street, Lilith unpacked her rifle from its case. With practiced hands, she assembled the pieces, they snapped together with powerfully satisfying clicks. Teresa stood behind her on the rooftop, observing her actions with a close eye. Before Lilith could chamber the round, Teresa interrupted her. 

“Let me see the bullet.” She commanded. Lilith held it up without protest, palming it off to Teresa. “Alright.” She said after a moment, once she was assured of its legitimacy. 

“They should be coming out in a moment, they always do an exterior security sweep on Sundays.” Lilith spoke softly.

“I’ve got to say, I’m still surprised you’re doing this.” Teresa tried to make conversation, tried to pry into Lilith’s motivations.

“I know. I don’t owe you an explanation though. Even despite this, we aren’t friends.” Lilith growled, as she stared at the building. 

“Rude.” Teresa bit back. 

There were a few minutes of silence, before Teresa spoke again. “There they are!” She exclaimed.

“Yes, I see them.” Lilith’s annoyance was plain. 

“Well… Whenever you’re ready.” Teresa whispered, cocking her handgun and pressing it against Lilith’s head. “And no funny business.” 

“Understood.” If Lilith was intimidated, she didn’t show it. “I’d appreciate it if you could take a step back so I could focus.” Teresa did as she was told. 

The bullet ripped through the air, it’s smoke trail hanging for a moment, before dissolving into the wind. Beatrice was thrown by the impact, knocked to the ground as a thick stream of blood sprung from her chest. Ava knew she was screaming, but she couldn’t hear anything over the pounding in her ears. As she and Camila dragged Beatrice inside, Camila looked up to where the shot had come from. For a split second, she swore she saw Lilith and Teresa peering over the rooftop. 

“What the fuck?!” Ava shouted as they dragged Beatrice through the lobby. “What the _fuck?!_ ”

“Beatrice?!” Camila screamed as she ripped Beatrice’s coat off. “What…?”

“What is going on down here? We heard…” Shannon was followed by Mary, but her sentence went unfinished when she saw Beatrice’s bloody form on the couch. 

With a ragged gasp, Beatrice sat up, before anyone could freak out. She held up a hospital-sized bag of blood that had been taped to the outside of her bulletproof vest. The sound of ripping velcro was the only sound in the air, as everyone seemed to take a moment to catch their breath.

“Beatrice, what the _fuck?!_ ” Mary looked beyond pissed. “You have some explaining to do.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell us?” Ava asked, her voice surprisingly small. She was reeling still, having barely met Beatrice, she still couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. 

“I needed your reactions to be genuine. For Lilith’s sake. To keep her safe, they needed to believe it.” Beatrice explained, still slightly out of breath from the impact of the bullet. 

“Did Lilith agree to all of this before you wrote this plan?” Shannon asked, more calmly, although there was anger beneath the surface. 

“She did.” Beatrice nodded. “We discussed it months ago, when everything was still being put together.”

Camila shook as she spoke. “You don’t just get to play _God,_ Beatrice!” Her mind flashed back to Lilith and Teresa. “This isn’t a _fucking_ game!”

“I know…” It was the first time that Ava saw Beatrice seem flustered. “I understand that you’re -”

“No, I don’t think you do!” Camila shouted her interruption. “This was a step too _fucking_ far and I think you know that. This isn’t the Beatrice show, where you get to show off how much of a _fucking genius_ you are. We already know!” Camila finished shouting, running upstairs before Beatrice could reply. The slam of her door rang through the building.

“I get why you didn’t tell us…” Mary began, her anger somewhat dissipated. “But you have to admit, this was a bit of a fucked up show.”

“I can admit that.” Beatrice’s cheeks were the same colour as the blood splattered across her clothes. 

“Camila will calm down. Give her time. And maybe an apology.” Shannon told her, before turning and heading back up the stairs. 

“You better hope that she does. Otherwise, this little…” Mary waved a hand in the air. “Whatever this was, may have just fractured our team.” Before Beatrice had a chance to reply, Mary followed Shannon back to their loft. 

“Are you going to yell at me too?” Beatrice bit at Ava, the only person left in the lobby. The moment after she spoke, she regretted it. Her tone was too sharp, unkind. 

“I…” Ava froze for a moment, as she met Beatrice’s tear rimmed eyes. She felt understandably conflicted. She looked at the discarded vest on the floor and the shiny lead bullet protruding from it. “I understand why everyone is angry, but I get why you did it like this. To keep Lilith safe, you put yourself in a bad spot. Both with people being angry at you and… Well, that was _dangerous._ ”

“Lilith hit her target though.” Beatrice whispered, as her tears began to flow freely.

“I’m not stupid. I know she’s probably a great shot. But I also know that you planned this down to an insane level. You had to have known there was an inherent risk here.”

“There’s always risk, Ava. That’s why I took the shot myself.” Beatrice continued to defend her actions. In her words, Ava found the real source of her frustration.

“ _Jesus,_ Beatrice. You don’t get it, do you?” Ava’s throat burned with emotion. “We just met and I already really like you.” Ava paused to take a deep breath. “I… I don’t want to lose you.” She admitted as her voice cracked on the last word. 

They stared at each other for several seconds, unmoving and unspeaking. Eventually, Ava stepped forward, placing a hand on each of Beatrice’s shoulders. Some primal part of her needed to touch Beatrice, to be sure that she was still truly alive. Feeling her warmth helped Ava calm down, her heart rate dropping back down to more normal levels. 

“I’m sorry.” Beatrice breathed, overwhelmed by the sudden closeness between them.

“I’m not the person you should be apologising to.” Ava replied, matching Beatrice’s nearly silent tone.

“I think you deserve an apology.” Beatrice bowed her head. “And… I really like you too.” 

“I’m happy to hear that.” Ava put a hand under Beatrice’s chin, lifting her head and forcing their eyes to meet. 

Beatrice raised an eyebrow at Ava’s touch. She had barely begun to speak when Ava’s lips crashed into her own, the tension of the moment dissolving in an instant. Her hands darted to Ava’s waist, pulling her closer. Their hips collided, almost roughly, as a moan escaped Ava’s mouth. Almost as quickly as it began, the moment between them ended, as Ava pushed herself away. 

“Go get your house in order.” Ava whispered, suddenly bashful. 

“I will.” Beatrice smiled, equally as shy as Ava. 

“And then, come find me.” Ava turned to walk away, but then doubled back. “Can I take you out tonight?”

“No.” Beatrice’s face fell as she answered. 

“Oh…” Ava looked crestfallen.

“Not because I don’t want to!” Beatrice stuttered. “I can’t risk going out, just in case. Because… Well, technically I’m dead.” 

“Oh!” Ava perked up once more. 

“Yeah… Sorry.” Beatrice didn’t want to disappoint her. 

“Well, that’s okay. I’ll make you dinner, since you made me lunch yesterday.” Ava offered, a wide grin on her face. 

“I’d like that.” Beatrice replied, before Ava left the room. 

She stayed in the lobby a few minutes longer, trying to compose herself. Instead of heading right to Camila’s, she headed back to her own apartment first. An apology would probably be more effective if she showered off the blood. Beatrice leaned against the wall of the shower, trying to calm the violent plethora of thoughts in her mind. 

A part of her refused to be distracted from Ava and the moment they just shared. More dominantly, though, Camila’s words echoed within her mind. Her plan was harsh, there was no denying that. Had she gone too far? Beatrice felt a sob escape her chest, then another. After seeing the reactions of her friends, she had trouble reconciling her actions. 

Finally, she managed to compose herself and get dressed once more. Getting chastised by her friends was reminiscent of the constant arguments with her parents that defined her formative years. Except worse, because she cared much more about their opinions than those of her family. With a heavy sigh, she crossed the hallway and placed a tentative knock on Camila’s door. 

“It’s open.” Camila’s voice called from within, although she sounded restricted. Beatrice’s hands shook as she pressed the door open.

“I’m sorry.” Beatrice opened, before Camila could even turn to look at her. 

“I know.” Camila was sitting in an overstuffed leather chair that she kept by the window. “But you should have thought of saying something first, before this.” 

“I couldn’t because…” 

“Because you needed a genuine reaction, I get that.” Camila interrupted her for the second time that day. “But don’t you think you could have trusted me to act convincingly?”

“For Lilith’s sake, I didn’t want to take the risk.” Beatrice felt small, guilty. 

“The gauntlet of emotions I’ve been through in the last few minutes is remarkable.” Camila finally turned to meet Beatrice’s gaze. Her eyes were red and irritated, she’d obviously been crying. 

“I’m sorry…” Beatrice repeated.

“I know, but…” Camila paused for a moment, debating whether or not to continue. “Lilith and I just started… I don’t know. I guess we are in a similar place to you and Ava…” 

“I had no idea…” Beatrice whispered. Of course, there had been undeniable chemistry between them, but she was unaware that they’d finally acted on it. 

“I know. That’s not on you, we chose to keep it a secret. But for that split second, when I thought she had killed you, with that _bitch_ … That’s something I wouldn’t have been able to cope with.”

Beatrice felt like she had been punched in the chest, as if Camila’s sentences had stolen the air from her lungs. “You’re like a sister to me, Beatrice. You know that. But I just don’t know if I agree with this move.” 

“That’s more than fair. I… Should have… I don’t know, done something differently.” Beatrice mumbled.

“It’s brilliant though, I won’t lie. Like all of your plans, everything is executed perfectly, for specific reasons. And I understand why you wouldn’t tell us… But it still hurt.” Camila tried to explain the complexity of her feelings. 

“My omittance of this will help keep Lilith safe, if that helps…” Beatrice said quietly. 

“It does, somewhat.” Camila stood up. “I’m sure you realise how dangerous this was, too.”

“Ava already gave me an earful about it. But I trusted Lilith to take the shot. That’s our number one rule, remember? Trust your team.” Beatrice offered Camila a weak smile. 

“Trust aside, there’s always an incalculable margin of error when it comes to firearms.” Camila threw her arms around Beatrice without warning, pulling her into a tight hug. “Next time you want to do something this dumb, tell me first, okay?” 

“Okay.” Beatrice agreed, crying once more.


	13. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila and Ava go to the grocery store. And some other stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you listen to girl in red?

JC, Randall, Zori, and Chanel stood in Ava’s abandoned apartment. They sat in silence for a while, letting the bloodstain on the floor do the talking. Eventually, Chanel broke the spell. 

“Is she dead?” She asked no one in particular. 

“No.” JC paused, before pulling Ava’s note from his pocket. “She sent me a note.”

“Well? What does it say?” Zori seemed nervously impatient. 

“Ava’s gone. She’s not coming back.” JC looked crushed. 

“Good riddance.” Randall muttered under his breath from his perch by the window.

“Why?” Chanel wondered simultaneously. 

“In her note, she said Duretti is after her, for the job we pulled at his casino.” JC explained, waiting curiously to see everyone’s reactions. 

“Why would they come after her but not the rest of us?” Zori inquired as she stared at JC, almost able to sense that he was withholding something. 

“That’s a good question, Zori.” JC mumbled, trying to assess the group, to see if there was any truth to Ava’s warning. 

“She’s the one who  _ actually took  _ the money.” Randall tried to reason. 

“We split the profit between us. You know it doesn’t work like that.” Chanel bit, narrowing her eyes at Randall. 

“It’s you.” JC whispered as he looked Randall in the eye, the realisation hitting him with surprising force. He turned to the girls. “Ava warned me in her letter that one of us flipped. It has to be him.”

“Please tell me it’s not.” Zori nearly begged Randall, almost unwilling to believe. 

“It was.” He sighed. “Look! She didn’t belong with us, she was never a part of this group. Not really. I was offered a good deal to sell her out, so I did. Now it’s back to our core group again, the way it  _ should  _ be.”

“You  _ fucking  _ idiot!” Chanel crossed the room in an instant, slapping him across the face. “Even if that wasn’t a low move, which it is, you’ve endangered us all with your pathetic grudge. Once Duretti’s men realise that Ava’s done a runner, don’t you think they’ll look for the rest of her fucking crew first?!” 

“Ava could have  _ died  _ because of this!” JC yelled as Chanel retreated from the room in anger. “Were you really willing to risk her death over this? That’s fucking cold.”

“She didn’t die, Duretti promised me that she wouldn’t be killed.” Randall seemed to shrink slightly. 

“And you trusted him?” JC could feel his body temperature rising as he shouted. “You think a criminal like that asshole will keep his word with you?” Before Randall could reply, JC joined Chanel in the hallway, unable to look at the man he once called his best friend. 

Zori regarded him coldly for a minute, staring at Randall. “You’re out.” She whispered, finally, as she too moved for the door. 

“What?!” Randall exclaimed. “You can’t just kick me out, I started this group!” 

“Even if what you didn’t wasn’t awful, you’d still be out. If you’d really flip on someone over something this stupid… We’d never be able to trust you again. You’re on your own.” 

Randall swore and shouted incoherently, shoving his fist through the wall in his rage. JC, Chanel, and Zori headed downstairs, already planning their next step. 

“We can’t stay in Miami, obviously. It’d be too dangerous.” Chanel said as they stood in the elevator.

“I’m getting a bit sick of it, anyhow.” Zori seemed almost disinterested. 

“What about Europe?” JC suggested, perking everyone up. “We have enough saved up, we could do it.”

The now-trio wandered out into the Florida heat, feeling somehow lighter now that Randall had been kicked out from the group. Exciting ideas buzzed between them, each one slightly more outrageous than the last. Eventually, a new plan was reached, one that was at least somewhat realistic. In only a few hours, they were at the airport, ready to embark on their next great adventure. 

As he left the building alone, Randall pulled his phone from his pocket. He shook with anger as he punched in the number he had committed to memory. 

“It’s me. Randall.” He barked into the device. “I need to speak with Duretti.” 

“Just a minute.” A calm, female voice on the other end told him, unperturbed by his brash rudeness. 

After a short pause, Duretti’s voice crackled through the phone. “What?” He matched Randall’s level of rudeness. 

“We need to talk.”

Ava waited two hours before wandering down to Camila’s apartment; she didn’t want to interrupt if Beatrice was still talking to her. With a knock, Ava stood at the door, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. 

“Ava? What’s up?” Camila seemed less angry than before, if nothing else. 

“Hi!” Ava was unable to contain her nervous excitement for a moment longer. “I need a favour. I know it's been a really stressful day already and it’s barely noon but… Can you take me to the grocery store?!” Ava spoke at supersonic speed. 

“Okay? Calm down, first of all.” Camila told her with a small smile. “Yeah, I can take you. What’s up?”

“I told Beatrice I would make her dinner, since she’s… You know,  _ technically dead.  _ But here’s the thing… I don’t have much food in my loft and I also…” Ava rubbed the back of her neck as she hesitated. “I don’t know how to cook more than like… Four things.”

“You’ve really hopped into the deep end, haven’t you?” Camila laughed. “Yeah, okay. Let me grab my coat and we’ll get going.” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

A few minutes later, they were in the car, headed towards the nearest grocery store. “I don’t want to pry but… Did you two make up?” Ava couldn’t help but ask Camila as she drove. 

“For the most part, yes. This is a complicated job, and sometimes, the relationships you have with the people you work with make it doubly so.” Camila tried to be vague in her description. 

“I understand… I think.” 

“Beatrice is like a sister to me and I love her immensely. But  _ God,  _ sometimes she can take things too far. Plus…” Camila sighed, debating whether or not to continue her admission. “Lilith and I are sort of… Together.” 

“What?!” Ava exclaimed, in such a way that a less skilled driver surely would have crashed. 

“It’s new, like you and Bea. But when I thought she had flipped and killed one of my own… Only to have everything I thought reversed a moment later… Like I said, complicated.” 

“Indeed.” Ava seemed to ponder this for a moment. “We should go on a double date sometime. Well, after the job. If you want.”

“I’d like that.” Camila smiled, genuinely enjoying Ava’s company. “So, what are you cooking for Beatrice tonight?”

Ava froze for a second. “Okay… Well… Here’s the thing… Maybe I could ask you what she likes, since I don’t really know.”

“How confident are you in the kitchen? On a scale of one to ten, one being you’ll start a fire and ten meaning you’re legitimately Gordon Ramsey.” Camila asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Um….” Ava hummed quietly. “Honestly, a five. I’d say I’m competent but inexperienced. Plus, I have an… Odd sense of taste, so a lot of the things I like, other people think are gross.” 

“Okay. That’s helpful. Beatrice is a vegetarian, so meat is not an option. Maybe pasta? A simple dish? Everyone likes pasta.” Camila offered her advice. 

“That’s because pasta is amazing.” Ava replied as they walked through the entryway. 

“I know it.” Camila gestured towards the produce area. “Let’s start there.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Ava jokingly saluted before bounding towards the various displays of fruit and vegetables. 

Camila watched Ava pore over the vegetables with an almost ridiculous level of focus. Eventually, she chose a few tomatoes and an eggplant, placing them gently into the basket at her side. 

“Now what, master chef?” Ava asked Camila.

“Herbs, garlic, and some olive oil.” Camila instructed as they continued to shop. “You really want to impress her, huh?” 

“I do. She’s been so good to me since I’ve gotten here and I really want to return the favour.” Ava admitted with adorable honesty. 

After Camila managed to guide a slightly spastic Ava through the store, they headed back to the car. Ava was bouncing alongside her, shopping bags in hand.

“You two are so different.” Camila remarked quietly, almost to herself. 

“I know…” Ava’s face fell slightly. “Is that bad?”

“No, no!” Camila backtracked quickly. “Opposites attract.” She paused for a moment, thinking of Lilith for the hundredth time that day. “I think you are good for her.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Camila started the car and they headed back home. Part of her wished she could be a fly on the wall during this dinner, if only to see a side of Beatrice she never had before. In the four years they’d known each other, Beatrice had never dated, never so much as shown an interest in someone. But Ava? Ava was different.

Beatrice spent the afternoon in quiet reflection, trying not to think about her date with Ava later. As much as she would have loved to punch out the nervous frustration, her chest was quickly bruising from the impact of the bullet. Breathing was painful, no doubt that exercise would be too. Thus, she had no choice but to  _ feel.  _

Before she could  _ really _ begin to fixate on everything that had happened, Beatrice was interrupted by a phone ringing. Not her phone, though, but rather the burner phone that she kept on her desk. Only one person had the number to it, so she answered as quickly as possible.

“Hello?” She breathed, almost nervous to answer.

“Hey, it’s me.” Lilith answered from the other end of the line. 

“Thank  _ God. _ ” Beatrice felt her entire body relax with relief. “Are you okay? Did they believe it?”

“Yeah, Teresa laughed like a  _ fucking  _ maniac for at least a minute. She’s a bitch.” Beatrice could hear Lilith sigh. “Her bosses might try to keep me on a tight leash for a few days, but I think we’re in the clear.”

“Great. I’m so glad you’re safe.” 

“How are you? That shot knocked you pretty far.” Lilith remarked, her tone lighter. 

“I won’t lie, it hurt more than I thought it would. It’s definitely going to leave a bruise.” Beatrice hesitated for a moment, before continuing. “Everyone was quite angry, Camila most of all.” 

“I…” Lilith sucked in a breath. “I was worried that would happen. I couldn’t tell her though, it would have been an unnecessary risk.”

“I know, but… Well, it’s all good now. Don’t worry about it, just focus on staying safe, okay? We’re in the home stretch now.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll keep this phone on me, in case you need anything. Remember, we can always pull you out if it gets too dicey.” Beatrice reiterated the backup plan, even though she was sure Lilith was already aware of it. 

“I remember. Thanks, Beatrice.”

“Thank you. You’re taking the biggest risk for this job.” 

“You literally got shot today, are you sure about that?” Lilith suppressed a laugh. 

“Fair point.” 

“Alright, I should go. I’ve got crime to do, you know how it is.” Lilith told her with a surprisingly rare joke.

“Be safe.” Beatrice all but whispered. “And Lilith? Thanks for hitting the target.” 

“Any time.” 

Hearing from Lilith seemed to set Beatrice’s heart at ease, at least slightly. With shaky hands, she punched out a group message, letting everyone know that Lilith was safe. Or at least, safe in the hands of the enemy. Beatrice walked over to the window and took a deep breath. She was going to need to get a better handle on her thoughts if she wanted to survive her internment. Gently, she placed a hand against the glass, already feeling trapped. It hadn’t even been a day. It wasn’t like Beatrice to make sure a glaring error in planning something, but she surely had this time. She’d completely underestimated her own weakness. At least, that was the dominating thought, although its verity was questionable at best. 


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and Ava have dinner. Mary makes a purchase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

“Can I interest you in a glass of wine? Or perhaps, a cup of tea?” Ava asked Beatrice, with overly dramatic formality. 

“Tea, please. Thank you.” 

“Coming right up.” Ava spun around, retrieving the brand new box of English Breakfast she had purchased only a couple of hours ago.

“Did you buy that for me?” Beatrice couldn’t help but wonder. 

“Yeah.” Ava filled a mug with water from the sink. “I’m not going to drink this swill.” She opened the microwave to put the mug in when Beatrice stopped her.

“Ava, what are you doing?!” She stared in disbelief. 

“Heating up the water?” 

“In the  _ microwave _ ?” 

“Yeah? Why? Is that not how you’re supposed to do it?” Ava seemed genuinely confused. 

“No. Oh my  _ God,  _ no.” Beatrice couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll be right back.”

She returned a few minutes later, with a spare kettle in hand. Mary had thought it would be funny to buy her one for Christmas every year, a running joke about being English. 

“Here. You can keep this one. For when I’m up here, at least.” Beatrice told Ava, filling the kettle and setting it on the stove. 

“How is this any different?” Ava inquired.

“It just… Is.” 

“Alright, Miss Tea Expert.” Ava joked as she began to sauteé the vegetables she’d prepared. 

“Who took you to the store?” Beatrice asked, well aware that Ava didn’t drive there herself.

“Camila did. We basically talked shit about you the whole time, too, in case you were wondering.” 

“Oh, great.” Beatrice smiled, her worries from earlier dissolving in Ava’s jovial presence. 

“Like, you’re a vegetarian? What’s up with that?” Ava wondered, brandishing her wooden spoon as she spoke. 

“Out of all of my secrets, that’s the one you latch on to?” Beatrice gave Ava a bemused grin. 

“I figured we could start with the lighter stuff and move into the childhood trauma for dessert.” Ava replied without missing a beat.

“Very funny.” She pressed herself out of the chair, trying to peek over Ava’s shoulder. “What are you making, exactly?”

Ava seemed flustered for a moment but recovered quickly. “Stuff. And also, things.”

“Descriptive.” 

“It doesn’t have a name and Camila helped me plan this, since I would never claim to be a confident chef.” 

“Why is that?” Beatrice asked, genuinely curious. Being around Ava made her feel lighter than she had in years and she wanted to get to know the woman who stood in front of her.

“I spent the majority of my childhood in orphanages and most of that time I was wheelchair bound. After the accident…” Ava paused to look at Beatrice, almost seeking her permission to continue. Beatrice gave her a slight nod. “Well, cooking wasn’t exactly a priority. Only in the last few years was it something I needed to get acquainted with.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologise. It wasn’t your fault and I chose to tell you.” 

“Still…” Beatrice shifted slightly in her chair. 

“Still nothing. It is what it is. I’m trying my best to learn and experience everything I missed out on. Sometimes I feel a little bit behind compared to most people, but that’s okay. I’m going at my own pace.” Ava explained with her back to Beatrice as she cooked. 

“Ava… I admire your honesty.” Beatrice said before she could stop herself. It was one of the first aspects of Ava’s personality that had struck her. 

“If I’m not working, I don’t see the point in being dishonest.” Ava stated, simply. 

“That’s fair. I’m just…” Beatrice found herself flustered  _ again.  _ “Used to keeping my cards a lot closer to my chest.”

“I’ve gathered that.” Ava turned to face her. “And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about what’s going on in that brilliant mind of yours.”

“Is that so?” Beatrice felt her cheeks flush. Ava ducked around the counter, spoon still in hand. She placed a quick kiss on Beatrice’s cheek before returning to the stove.

“Stop, you’re  _ distracting  _ me!” Ava jokingly chastised her.

“I’m distracting you?” Beatrice retorted, remembering the fight she lost.

“That’s what I said, yeah.”

“Mmm….” Beatrice hummed. “Okay.” She watched in silence as Ava flitted around the kitchen. To the stove, then to the fridge, back to the stove, and then to the countertop. 

“Dinner is served.” Ava announced after a few minutes, sliding a steaming bowl across the counter. 

“This actually looks really good.” Beatrice admitted, as the intoxicating smell of food filled the air. 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Ava pretended to be taken aback.

Ava sat down across from Beatrice. Neither of them were as awkward as they were before; the tension between them had been broken that morning. 

“I’m sorry again… About the whole…  _ Dying  _ this morning.” Beatrice stuttered, feeling a sudden compulsion to apologise once more. 

“Stop.” Ava held up a hand. “What’s done is done. Besides, I’m not sure I’ve been around here long enough to have a say.”

“Alright.” Beatrice ate her pasta in silence for a few moments. It was  _ really  _ good. 

“So…” Ava twirled the spaghetti on her fork. “Is it okay?” 

“That depends. Are you going to get a complex if I tell you it’s great?” Beatrice asked with a sly smile. 

“No, of course not.” Ava returned Beatrice’s grin. 

“Well, it’s great. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You know, I’ve never been on a date with a dead girl before.” 

“I’ve never been a dead girl before, so I guess we’re both in uncharted territory.” Beatrice laughed.

“Actually… I haven’t really been on many dates at all.” Ava whispered. “Just the ones with you.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Beatrice matched Ava’s tone as she spoke. 

“Why?” 

“I mean, look at you.” Beatrice’s eyes wandered across Ava’s fine features. 

“Stop, I’m blushing.” Ava giggled, then turned more serious. “I don’t know what to tell you, though. I just… It’s hard for me to make real connections with people.”

“I understand what you mean.” Beatrice told her, thinking about the plethora of broken relationships in her past.

“But you…” Ava trailed off. “I like you in a way I’ve never liked anyone.” 

“Again, I find myself in awe of your honesty.”

“And my cooking, evidently.” Ava added coyly. 

“I’m serious.” Beatrice pushed her empty bowl towards Ava. “Although the food was good.”

“Time for dessert then.” Ava grabbed the bowls from the table and set them in the sink. “Alright.” Ava returned to the table with a stern look on her face. “Please give me a top five ranking of the most traumatic moments of your life.”

Beatrice stared at her barely composed face for a moment, before fully breaking down in laughter. Unfortunately, the massive bruising across her chest ached with the action. A wince crossed her face, which Ava observed with unmistakable worry. In a sudden hurry, she ran to the freezer, retrieving the quart of ice cream she’d bought earlier. Without pretense, Ava pressed the frozen block into Beatrice’s chest. The cold and sudden proximity between them made Beatrice gasp.

“I… Oh, sorry.” Ava tried to step backwards, but Beatrice wrapped an arm around her back, keeping her close. 

“It’s okay. You just startled me.”

Ava paused for several interminable seconds, her eyes never wavering from Beatrice’s. “I also made brownies. For dessert. To go with the ice cream. I didn’t know what you’d want but Camila says everyone likes brownies.”

“That’s perfect Ava, thank you.” Beatrice whispered, almost breathless. She was significantly more concerned with how close Ava still was than whatever she made for dessert. 

“Yes!” Ava beamed, sounding equally as breathless as Beatrice. It was a mere moment before their lips met for the second time that day. Ava was almost ridiculously careful with Beatrice; the last thing she wanted was to cause her more pain. 

It was at least another hour before either of them had dessert. 

That night, Shannon and Mary sat in the car, waiting in the parking lot outside of Club Areala. Mary was waiting for an important delivery and tricked Shannon into coming with the promise of dinner.

“You said we were going to get food!” Shannon whinged, albeit in good humour. 

“We  _ are! _ But, after this.” Mary retorted with a crooked grin. 

“What is this, exactly?” Shannon wondered. Mary wasn’t always good at keeping people around her in the loop.

“Gun delivery.”

“Why? We have a literal armoury of weapons inside.” Shannon was quizzical.

“Beatrice asked me to special order these. Custom made without serial numbers, virtually untraceable unless you are stupid enough to leave fingerprints on it.” Mary explained.

“Speaking of Beatrice…” Shannon began.

“You want to know what I think about today’s shit show?” Mary completed her thought.

“I wasn’t going to phrase it  _ exactly  _ like that, but yes.”

“Beatrice is a genius. I’m pretty sure that whatever she’s planning for this next job will be elegant, yet brutally effective. I understand why she couldn’t tell us about what was going to happen but…  _ Fuck. _ ” Mary tried to verbalise her emotions further but came up short. 

“Yeah. She could have died. Lilith is a fantastic shot, but at that range… A burst of wind, or Teresa pulling something… There’s a million possibilities that could have resulted in her dying.” Shannon added, remembering how she felt when she ran downstairs that morning. 

“Not just Beatrice. Had the bullet missed its target, it could have hit Ava or Camila, too.”

“That’s true.” Shannon sighed. “I can’t imagine what Camila and Ava must have felt like when they saw her go down. I get  _ why _ , but it’s pretty harsh.”

“Beatrice can be harsh sometimes. Not always, of course. But this isn’t the first time that one of her plans has completely neglected the emotional toll of the team.” Mary admitted. 

Before they could finish their conversation, a black van rolled into the lot, parking a few spaces away from them. With a scrutinising glare, Mary surveyed the vehicle, until a friendly face made an appearance. 

“Thanks for making this delivery, John.” Mary greeted him with a smile as she walked over to the van.

“No problem. Anything for my favourite customer.” He grinned back, opening up the back of his vehicle. 

From within, he pulled a sturdy wooden box. “As ordered. Five small model Sigs with custom silencers.” He passed the box over to Mary, which she promptly opened.

“Beautiful work, as always.” She turned the weapon over in her hands a few times, checking the action. 

“No serial numbers, as promised.” John continued, placing several boxes of bullets into Shannon’s grasp. “These were made in our shop, so they can’t be traced back to a specific retailer.” 

“Thank you.” Shannon nodded, preferring to leave most of the gun talk to Mary.

“These are pretty small for you, Mary.” John told her with a laugh. 

“You’re telling me!” Mary chuckled as she put the gun back into the case. “Sometimes, you can’t go rocking up to a job with two shotguns in hand. Go figure.”

“I hear that.” He pulled an index card from his pocket. “It’s 10,000 for the guns plus another five for the silencers and ammo.”

“Of course.” Mary pulled several large bills from her coat pocket. 

“Good luck with whatever you’re planning, you’re one of my biggest customers, so don’t go dying.” John told her as he climbed back into the van as they laughed.

With practiced efficiency, Shannon and Mary headed through the building’s various security measures to lock the weapons away. Once that was done, however, their minds quickly strayed from work. 

“Alright, you ready to eat?” Mary asked as they walked out. 

“Oh  _ God  _ yes, I thought you’d never ask.” Shannon put a hand on her stomach for dramatic effect. 

“What are you in the mood for?” 

“Honestly, can we just get pizza and eat it in our underwear?” Shannon looked at Mary, she was genuinely wondering.

“Shan, if I get to see you in your underwear, we can get whatever you’d like.” Mary laughed as they climbed back into the car. 


	15. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are fully underway (on both sides) for the big job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gonna mention pizza or pasta in every fucking chapter, why not?

“So, Lilith.” Vincent regarded her as he leaned back in his chair. “Teresa told me you shot one of your own. I have to say, I’m impressed. Even for me, that’s pretty  _ fucking  _ cold.”

“It was well-deserved. Trust me.” Lilith tried to inject some vengeance into her tone. 

“While I’d love to hear that story, we’ll have to save it for another day. Right now, let’s talk strategy. I need to know when their next job is going down and where.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the upcoming art auction; the one at the Maglione mansion?” Lilith asked.

“Of course. All the city’s big players are going to be there, plus a contingent of international guests.” 

“That’s the target.” Lilith told him.

“No shit.” Vincent leaned forward, rapt by the realisation. “That’s a ballsy move. There is supposed to be a huge security presence.”

“That’s true, but it won’t be an issue.” 

“Why’s that?” Vincent looked at her curiously. 

“We were invited.” Lilith shrugged. “What can I say? We’re a well-connected group.” She neglected to mention how her family’s powerful connections were what sealed the deal. 

“Interesting… That makes getting in easier, but what’s the target?” 

“See, that’s where the plan really takes a turn.” Lilith flashed him a shrewd smile.

Lilith spent another two hours alone in Vincent’s office, walking him through each detail of the ‘plan.’ It was clear to her that she had earned his trust; Beatrice was correct. When she explained the potential profit, Lilith could have sworn that Vincent drooled it a little bit. True, it was an absolutely massive score, but one would have expected a little more decorum. 

“They’ll hesitate to shoot on sight if I’m with the team you send in.” Lilith said as they wrapped up their discussion. “It’ll buy a minute, at least.”

“I was thinking the same. You and three of my best guys. What do you say?” He seemed to genuinely respect Lilith’s opinion on the matter.

“Make it four, just in case.” 

“Very well.” 

“Have you told Adriel about this yet?” Lilith wondered. She knew the question was slightly out of line, considered she was so new to the syndicate, but she needed to know. 

“No.” Vincent regarded her coolly, as if trying to assess her intentions for asking. He must have concluded that Lilith bore him no ill will, although he was never a good judge of character. “If I can pull this off on my own, I’d be well overdue for promotion.”

“I understand.” Lilith nodded as she rose from her chair. Superion had mentioned Vincent’s blind worship of Adriel before, yet seeing it in person was a wild experience. 

Teresa was waiting for her in the hallway as she exited the office. “What did he say?” Teresa asked anxiously, as she bounced behind Lilith like an overexcited dog. 

“Do you have the clearance to know?” Lilith snarled at her. Just because she had to play nice with the bosses, did not mean she was going to pretend to befriend Teresa. They’d been friends once and Lilith wasn’t looking for a repeat performance. 

“Funny.” Teresa bit, but then softened slightly. Unlike Lilith’s group, the crew that Vincent ran was mostly male. It was easy to imagine that Teresa felt left out quite often. 

“We have preparations to make. Do you have a gun guy?” Lilith was all business, not allowing herself to feel a shred of sympathy towards Teresa. 

“Yeah. I’ll drive.”

“Fine. We need something easily concealed and silenced.” Lilith instructed.

A world away, Ava was also making preparations for the job. She spent the morning curled around a small torch, bending metal rods into a custom set of lockpicks. It was sensitive and finicky work that required a lot of focus. She had finally finished when Beatrice entered her office. 

“Hey, how did you get here?” Ava asked. “I thought you were dead.”

“I am. Camila hid me in the trunk of her car. I still have work to do.” Beatrice gave her a smile and a quick kiss. 

“Very cool!” Ava returned Beatrice’s grin.

“Nice necklace.” Beatrice gestured to the odd, metal statement piece that hung around Ava’s neck. 

“It’s not a necklace!” Ava exclaimed, unclasping it in the back. “It’s a set of lockpicks!” She demonstrated how the pieces came apart, into several different picks. 

“Clever.” Beatrice was impressed with the ingenuity. 

“It’s a little bit heavy, but it’ll do.” Ava replied as she clacked the pieces back together. “Anyway, what’s up?”

“Can’t I just come in to say hi?” Beatrice wondered with a coy smile.

“You could, but we’re at work so I’m guessing there is something else.” 

“Okay, okay. You’re right. Mary wanted me to tell you that she picked up the guns we’ll be using for the job, so if you go to practice, use them.”

“Ugh…” Ava groaned. “Okay.” 

“I also came to ask if you wanted to begin learning to fight this afternoon.” Beatrice added hopefully. 

“And you, the badass Beatrice is willing to teach me?” Ava laughed.

“I am. I won’t be able to return to the ring until after the job, so I’ll need someone to beat up in the meantime.” She joked. Ava put a hand to her chest in feigned indignation. 

“Wow, I thought we had something going here, but I guess not.” 

“Your pasta just wasn’t good enough.” Beatrice quipped back with a wink.

“But seriously, I’ll be there.” Ava grinned. “I’ll most likely be your worst student yet.

“Well, I like a challenge.” Beatrice added suggestively as she slipped out of the office.

Ava glanced at the time. It was barely noon. There were several more hours to fill before she’d have her first lesson with Beatrice. Despite that, it quickly became all she could think about. As a weak attempt at distraction, she practiced using her new lockpicks on the safe she’d picked up last week. With a determined expression, she set a timer and got to work. In less than two minutes, she had it cracked open, a new record. 

Eventually, the day dragged by, and Ava floated down the hall and into the gym. Beatrice was already there, warming up. Ava couldn’t resist staring for a moment, her mouth slightly ajar as her chest heated up. 

“Why don’t you take a picture?” Beatrice told her, without even looking up.

“Funny.” Ava looked around. “I didn’t bring any sports clothes.”

“I left you some on the bench.” Beatrice gestured over to it. “There’s a bathroom next to the row of lockers.”

A few minutes later, Ava returned, in a borrowed outfit. With her fists up awkwardly, she danced around Beatrice, throwing punches into the air. 

“Come on! Show me what you’ve got!” Ava goaded as she bounced around. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Beatrice said, the epitome of calm. “We’re going to start with the basics.”

“Booo!! Boring!” Ava had been sitting and waiting for this all day, she was incredibly hyper. 

“Hey, you should be happy it’s just us. Mary wanted to come and watch you get your ass kicked.” 

“She should have, that would have been funny.” 

“Ava, focus.”

“Yes, sensei.” She answered, barely able to repress a smile as she bowed. 

“Okay.” Beatrice tried to brush off Ava’s silliness. “Let’s start with your fighting stance.” She demonstrated how to stand and explained where Ava should be holding her weight. 

“Like this?” Ava asked after making the corrections that Beatrice suggested. 

“Good, but raise your fists slightly higher, just in case you need to protect your face.” She instructed and Ava did as she was told. 

“Since I’d like you to be ready in less than two weeks, I’m going to teach you some slightly dirty attacks first. If you get into an altercation, these will help you end it as quickly as possible. Alright?” 

“I’m ready.” Ava responded, finally feeling focused. 

“If you’re really in a bind, go for the eyes. Point your fingers like this.” Beatrice held her hand out, showing Ava the exact position she was talking about. “Then, extend your arm. It’s gross, but your aim should be to crush your opponent’s eyes.”

“That  _ is  _ gross!” Ava whispered as she practiced the motion. 

“I know and it will blind someone for life. But if you were to get into danger, I’d want you to protect yourself.”

“Oh, you  _ care  _ about me.” Ava teased.

“Yeah, I do.” Beatrice was deadpan in her answer. 

“Okay, what’s next?” Ava asked after working for a few more minutes.

“Do you know how to throw a punch?” Beatrice wondered curiously.

“Mmmm…” Ava hummed noncommittal. “Sort of?” 

“Show me.” Beatrice commanded. With a stance that she felt was proper, Ava tried hard to throw good punches. The look on Beatrice’s face was a dead giveaway though, she wasn’t doing it right. 

“It’s not terrible.” Beatrice took a step closer to Ava, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. “You need to relax your shoulders. You’re tightened up because you’re nervous, which makes it obvious that you’re about to attack.”

“It’s not the punching I’m nervous about…”

“What is it then?” Beatrice wondered, hilariously oblivious to the effect she was having on Ava. 

“I… Just…” Ava stuttered for a moment, before beginning again. “You’re really going to stand there, wearing barely any clothes, all sweaty… And then ask me why I’m distracted?” 

“Oh. Oh!” Beatrice smiled, but then her face fell. “I’m sorry.” 

“Wait, what?” Ava tried to close the gap between them but Beatrice stepped backwards. “Why?”

“You took a big step up by coming here. The stakes got a lot higher, but the risks are a lot bigger, too. I was careless yesterday and I put your life in danger. I need to ensure that you can protect yourself, for my sanity at least, if nothing else.” Beatrice spoke quickly, her anger flaring to the surface almost from nowhere.

“I didn’t realise.” Ava bowed her head. “I’m sorry. I’ll focus from now on.”

“It’s not you, Ava. I  _ fucked up  _ yesterday. But I’ll be damned if I do it again.” Beatrice inhaled deeping, trying to will away her frustration. “Trust me when I say I’d rather be focusing on something else right now. And we can, later. But right now, we don’t have the luxury. I hope you can understand that.”

“I do. I’m going to give you a quick hug and then we’ll get back to work, okay?”

“Okay.”

Ava stepped closer, but this time, Beatrice let her. Their hug was anything but quick, although there was nothing romantic about it. Once they pulled apart, Ava kept her word and threw herself into training with a surprising fervor. She taught Ava where to aim her punches and knees against an assailant. By evening, Ava was competent with what Beatrice had explained, even if she was currently laying on the floor in a pile of sweat.

“Okay… Okay…” Ava panted on the floor. “Can we be done for today? Please?”

“Of course. We need to catch a ride back soon, anyhow.” Beatrice smiled. She was immensely proud of Ava for putting in such a strong effort. After expressing her fears, Ava stepped up to the challenge, which Beatrice appreciated immensely. 

“Thank  _ God.  _ I’m starving.” Ava stood up. 

“Maybe I can make you dinner tonight? I made pizza dough last night, so it’ll be ready to bake now.” Beatrice offered.

“Yes!” Ava actually hopped into the air at the offer. “Maybe we could invite Camila over, too? So she doesn’t feel left out?” 

“That’s a great idea.” 

“Do you want to hear an even better one?” Ava asked, her face unmistakably mischievous. 

“Sure….” Beatrice was anything but. 

“Okay! So, you’ve heard of pineapple on pizza, which is delicious. But consider…  _ Watermelon  _ on pizza.”

“I don’t want to consider that.” Beatrice replied, a look of both horror and disgust on her face. 

“Don’t knock it until you try it!” Ava countered as they headed down the hallway. Within a few moments, they were in Camila’s office. 

“Hey, Cam.” Beatrice greeted her warmly. “Ava and I are making pizza tonight, do you want to join us? I need someone with normal tastes to balance out the crazy.” Beatrice elaborated, earning a dirty look from Ava as she did so. 

“I’d love to.” Camila gave them both a grateful smile.

On the other side of the city, a small charter flight landed smoothly. Only a single passenger stepped off the flight and walked towards the hanger. The plane took off again behind him, although he didn’t even look back. Instead, he dialed a number into his phone, impatient fingers moving across the screen. 

“Hey.” He barked into the receiver. “It’s Randall. I’m in Chicago.”


	16. When the Chips are Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila, Ava, and Beatrice make pizza. Meanwhile, Randall meets Vincent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on the fence about deleting this fic. its stupid and i hate it.

“Okay, Camila!” Ava began as she sat in the chair next to Camila at Beatrice’s table. “What’s the hot goss?” 

“The what?” Beatrice mumbled from the kitchen.

“The _hot goss._ ” Ava reiterated, as if everyone should know what that means. 

“What do you want to know?” Camila asked Ava, matching her happy energy.

“Hmmm…” Ava considered for a moment. “What’s the deal with Superion?” 

“What do you mean, what’s the deal?” Camila needed clarification. 

“Like… What does she bring to the team? Who _is_ she? I can’t just ask her myself, obviously, because she’s terrifying. I always run past her office.” Ava admitted, without a hint of embarrassment. Beatrice smiled at the counter. 

“She’s old school and insanely well-connected. The amount of strings she can pull in this city is astonishing. When she was young, her entire crew got taken out in an organised hit, hence the scar. She faked her own death in the midst and assumed a new identity.” 

“Holy shit.” Ava whispered, in awe of the story. 

“That’s just a myth that Shannon tells people. It’s not what _really_ happened.” Beatrice chimed in as she kneaded the pizza dough against the counter. 

“I think you’re just jealous I know the secret and not you.” Camila jokingly snapped back. Their relationship made Ava smile; she was overjoyed to see that Beatrice’s ‘death’ hadn’t created a rift between them. 

“Yes, that’s _definitely_ it.” Beatrice bickered, although she laughed as she spoke. 

“I know.” Camila grinned knowingly. 

“Camila, how long have you and Beatrice known each other?” Ava wondered, with her follow up question already in hand. 

“Four-ish years now.” Camila answered simply. 

“So, in those four years…” Ava had a mischievous look on her face. “Can you give me a top five ranking of Beatrice’s most embarrassing moments?”

“No.” Beatrice turned around suddenly. “Camila, no. Do not mention the Monopoly incident.” 

“Well, now I’ve _got_ to tell her!” Camila exclaimed with a giggle. Beatrice only groaned. “Okay, so we used to have board game nights once a week, because Beatrice thought it would be good for team morale. I’m pretty sure she read an article about it, or something.” 

“Oh no…” Ava whispered, rapt by the description. 

“But really, we think she just planned them because she always won. Except once, Mary managed to beat all of us. Beatrice was _so pissed,_ she flipped the board off the table. We never played board games again.” Camila tried hard not to laugh as she remembered it. 

“That is so much better than I expected.” Ava rubbed her hands together maniacally. “I thought you were just going to say she tripped or something.” 

“I still think Mary cheated.” Beatrice grumbled. 

“Let it go!” Camila yelled lightheartedly, before turning back to Ava. “Beatrice doesn’t do clumsy. Or embarrassing, really. I didn’t know anything about her for the entire first year we were friends. I really had to wear her down just to get a cup of coffee together.” 

“You were so persistent.” Beatrice chimed in once more.

“It’s not my fault you’re bad at making friends!” Camila retorted with an easy smile. “Eventually, Beatrice started to hang out with me and now we are best buddies.” 

“I don’t know if I’d say that…” 

“Shhh…” 

“Enough of this.” Beatrice ended their banter, although the grin on her face remained. “Come make your pizzas.”

“Yes!” Ava dashed into the kitchen and Camila followed her, but walked like a normal person. Beatrice handed each of them a blank slate of dough on a pizza screen. 

“I made the pizza sauce, it’s in that bowl.” She gestured to the assortment of bowls on the counter. “Plus there’s cheese and whatever else you’d might want. Sorry Ava, I didn’t have time to secure a watermelon for you.”

“That’s okay.” Ava told her, completely enraptured by the possibilities of her pizza.

“Did you just say _watermelon?_ ” Camila looked disgusted. 

“I know it sounds gross, but I promise it’s delicious.” Ava assured her. 

“I’m sure.” Camila laughed as she began to assemble her pizza. There were a few moments of silence following her comment, as each of them carefully chose ingredients. 

“Beatrice!” Ava nearly shouted. “What are you doing?!” 

“Making my pizza?” Beatrice stared at her, obviously confused. 

“With _vegetables?_ You’re ruining a perfect pizza!” 

“Oh my _God._ ” 

Beatrice and Camila slid their pizzas into the oven, but Ava was still standing over hers as though there was something wrong. 

“Do you have any chocolate chips?” Ava asked, seemingly genuine. 

“Are you…” Beatrice bit her tongue before she finished speaking, not wanting to hurt Ava’s feelings. She suspected there was a more insidious reason for Ava’s odd tastes than she let on. “Let me check.”

After rifling through her cabinets, Beatrice managed to find what Ava was looking for. 

“Thank you!” Ava said gratefully, sprinkling chocolate chips across the cheese that topped her pizza. “Okay, I’m ready.” She slid her pizza into the oven. 

“Do either of you want something to drink?” Beatrice offered.

“Do you have cocoa?” Camila wondered, her eyes hopeful. 

“Yes.” Beatrice retrieved the box from the cupboard. “I only buy it for you, I would never drink this.”

“You’re missing out, it’s delicious.” 

“Can I have the same?” Ava asked, rather timidly. 

“Of course.” Camila answered, pulling a second mug from the cabinet. Simultaneously, Beatrice made a cup of tea for herself, which Ava grimaced at dramatically. Camila laughed at the gesture, even if she was partial to a cup of tea every so often.

As they waited for pizza, Ava stood at the window, hot chocolate grasped firmly in both hands. She looked over the lake, a dark grey under a cloudy sky. 

“When is it going to start snowing?” Ava inquired.

“A few weeks at least.” Camila pursed her lips for a moment. “Maybe sooner. It can be as early as labour day or as late as Christmas.” 

“Hmm…” Ava hummed. “This cocoa is good. It’s nice and warm like tea, but a million times better. I can’t believe I’ve never had this before.”

“You’ve never had hot chocolate?” Camila was flabbergasted. 

“I… No.” She paused for a moment, considering what to say next. “It’s not a popular drink in Miami.”

“Fair, I can’t imagine it would be.” 

“I’ve never seen snow before.” Ava admitted after a moment’s pause, reverting back to the topic of weather. Camila regarded her for a moment before speaking, curious about Ava’s life leading up to that point. 

From her perch in the kitchen, Beatrice watched them talk. Her two favourite people, sharing an evening together. It was a scene that warmed her heart, despite her innate instincts. All her life, she’d held people at arm’s length - if not more. Becoming friends with everyone on the team, however, had given her life a depth that she hadn’t realised was possible. Beyond that, Beatrice almost couldn’t admit to herself what Ava made her feel. 

“Pizza’s ready!” Beatrice called to them, interrupted by the kitchen timer before she could delve too far into her introspection. 

“Yes, yes, _yes._ ” Ava was by her side in an instant. 

“That’s certainly an interesting pie, Ava.” Camila whispered as Beatrice pulled it from the oven. The combination of melted chocolate and cheese certainly gave the pizza and odd appearance, although Ava looked absolutely delighted to dig into it. Before the end of the night, Ava had convinced both of them to try a slice. No one was a fan.

The next day, Vincent sat in his office, working and reworking his plans based on the information that Lilith had provided him. With a sigh, he realised he’d need to call her in again, since there were a few variables still left unaccounted for. A phone call interrupted him though, before he could follow up. 

“Hello?” Vincent asked, since the called ID had come up as unknown. 

“It’s Duretti.” He was always too casual. “I have a new guy in town who needs some local contacts. He’s on a job from me, but you can give him some work if you want.”

“You’re asking a lot for someone of your…” Vincent hesitated. “Stature.”

“Fair, but he has information about a girl you might find interesting.” Duretti was unphased by Vincent’s overbearing rudeness. 

“Alright, you’ve got my attention.” 

“Her name is Ava. She stole a sizable amount of money from me then fled the state. I sent Randall after her, to retrieve that money. Or kill her. At this point, he wanted to go way more than I wanted him to.” Duretti revealed way more information than necessary, Vincent rolled his eyes. “He kept going on and on about his ‘crew’ and loyalty and shit.”

“Do I need to know this?”

“Maybe not, he’ll probably blather on about it once he gets there. Can I send him your office information?”

“Fine.” Vincent acquiesced, although his feelings about this were mixed at best. 

“He’s a decent shot, if you want to knock someone off. Your choice. We already recovered a bunch of my money from Ava's apartment, anyhow.”

“Duretti, shut up.” Vincent barked, hanging up before the other man could reply. 

Vincent rubbed his temples, trying to force away the sudden headache that resulted from the conversation. Duretti was such a small-timer, there was no way he could comprehend the level he and Adriel were playing at. Plus, the audacity to send an unknown entity to him, this close to a job? Vincent scoffed, knowing full well what he was going to do with Randall once he arrived at the office. 

He pulled his phone out again, only to see a text from Duretti. A loud groan escaped his lips.

Duretti: _Sent R the info. He is on the way, 20 mins._

Vincent deleted the text without replying, instead opting to send one of his own. Elsewhere in the building, Teresa and Lilith’s phones vibrated simultaneously. 

Vincent: _My office, 15 minutes._

Both women showed as scheduled, opting to stand on either sides of the office. Even to Vincent, who had little care for others, the animosity between the two was painfully obvious. 

“Lilith, Ava is the new addition to your team, right?”

“Yes, why?” She asked, trying to keep her face neutral. 

“Has she ever mentioned anyone named Randall?” Vincent fished for information, but it was unsuccessful. 

“Not that I know of. We aren’t particularly close.”

“No fucking suprise.” Teresa growled under her breath, earning a bitter look from Lilith.

“He came from Miami to extract some debt that Ava allegedly owes to a player down there. Either that, or he has a strange personal vendetta. Hard to tell with the information I was given.” Vincent turned his attention firmly to Lilith. 

“If I give him the information he needs, would it sow discord among your former group?”

“Yes, but irrevocably so. They’d probably pull out of the job, which means we would have to, also. Plus, it’d be unwise to introduce an unknown element at this point.” Lilith felt the panic bubble inside, but worked hard to keep her composure. 

“I thought the same. It’s way too big of a profit to pass up that carelessly. Especially to one of Duretti’s nobodies.” Vincent sighed, frustrated at the interruption to his day.

“Why are we here for this?” Teresa did little to disguise her contempt for both of them.

“Just in case.” Vincent told her. Before he could elaborate further, there was a knock at the door. Two burly guards pushed it open, a smaller man in between them. 

Vincent regarded him coolly, doing little to disguise the venom in his eyes. “You must be Randall.” He gestured for Randall to come in and sit in one of the chairs, before looking back at the guards. “Stay close, I’ll need your muscle in a moment.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Randall leaned over the desk, extending a hand to Vincent. He ignored it. 

“Sit down. We don’t do that here.”

Thankfully, Randall did as he was told and took a seat. Vincent cut to the chase. “Why are you here?” 

“Duretti sent me after Ava. Ava Silva. He told me if I came to work for you, that you would have the connections to help me find her.” He seemed nervous as he spoke, understandably so. 

“What did Ava do to piss you off so much? You really seem like you’re holding on to something.” Lilith teased him, unable to resist the opportunity. 

“She fucked up my team.” Randall answered simply, unwilling to provide any more details. Lilith didn’t care though, she would have to remember to ask Ava later. 

“I get what that’s like.” Lilith scoffed, glaring at Teresa as she spoke. 

“Enough bickering, you two.” Vincent snapped in frustration. “Duretti seemed to have made you a big promise. Who’s here to vouch for you? Are you even good enough to join my crew?” 

Teresa opened her mouth to correct him, it was Adriel’s crew after all, but decided to stay silent. Randall only stared at Vincent, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“Well?” Vincent asked again, impatient.

“I’m good enough to be here.” Randall mustered every scrap of confidence that he could. 

“I’m sure.” Vincent quipped, before abruptly pulling the gun from under his desk and shooting Randall three times in the chest. 

“Teresa, go get the guards outside and tell them to take care of this body.” She did as she was told, seemingly unphased by the sudden murder that had just occured. 

“Got it.” Teresa swiftly exited the room.

“Lilith, you stay.” Vincent instructed as she turned to leave. “I have a few more questions I need to go over with you.”

“Very well.”


	17. In My Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice have dinner and talk. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've decided not to delete it. Here's another chapter. No plot, just ava + bea

For Ava, the days leading up to the job fell into a clear routine. Her mornings were spent making preparations, developing tools, and honing her craft. In the afternoons, she’d train with either Beatrice or Mary, building the combat skills she’d never had before. At night, she’d have dinner with Beatrice, oftentimes joined by Camila. Sometimes, Mary and Shannon would join them too. 

Already, Ava’s apartment was more furnished that the one in Miami had ever been. On the stove, the teapot that Beatrice had lent her was always present. Ava never used it, but it was a constant reminder of their relationship. There were several small plants on the table, all gifts from Camila, which Ava tried to water daily. She was determined not to let them die. Mary had knocked on her door a few days ago with a massive flatscreen, only to have Shannon follow with an entire crate full of DVDs. Beatrice and Ava made a point of watching a movie each night, since they hadn’t seen the vast majority of them. Granted, most of their viewings were distracted at best. 

Usually, Beatrice cooked for Ava, but tonight, the roles were reversed. As Ava bumbled around the kitchen, Beatrice strolled around the apartment, taking in all the changes. They spent most nights in Ava’s loft, since it had the best view and felt the most private compared to the others. 

“It’s actually starting to look like someone lives here.” Beatrice observed from across the room. 

“I know.” Ava gave her a wistful smile. “I can’t believe it most days.”

“Why is that?” 

“Do you really want to know?” 

“Ava. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have asked.” Beatrice crossed the room, wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist as she cooked. “I want to know you. The real you.”

“I don’t want you to look at me differently if I tell you.” Ava stiffened in Beatrice’s arms. 

“I would never. I promise.” Beatrice whispered, her tone conveying the seriousness of her words. Ava spun in her arms, disregarding the pot on the stove for a moment.

“After my mom died I got bounced around orphanages quite often, I never had a room that was my own. I never had any belongings, really. Everything I owned fit in a backpack. Even when I did have my own place, finally, it oddly felt more comfortable to keep it bare. My entire life, I’ve always felt like I needed to be ready to leave again… Just in case.” Ava explained, her voice wavering ever so slightly as she spoke. 

“Ava…” She breathed as Ava pressed her face into Beatrice’s collarbone.

“You’re the first person I’ve admitted that to.” Ava looked up, her eyes wet with the threat of tears. “So you can’t break my heart now, okay?” She smiled, an odd contrast forming between her eyes and her mouth.

“I would never.”

“What a relief.” Ava laughed, turning her attention back to the food, the solemn mood dissolving for the moment. 

“What are you cooking?” Beatrice couldn’t resist peeking. 

“Soup. Plus bread.” Ava knelt down and peered into the oven. “Although full disclosure, Camila helped me make the dough.”

“You know you don’t  _ have  _ to cook for me. I can do it if you don’t want to.” Beatrice sighed. “I just want to spend time with you.” She admitted. 

“You’ve gone soft.” Ava chuckled. “Just kidding, you are tough as nails. I like cooking and I need to learn sometime, right?” 

“I know I’ve told you this before, but I really do appreciate your honesty. And your optimism.” Beatrice told her, suddenly serious again. 

“I…” Ava froze for a second. She was no stranger to compliments, not even close. But coming from Beatrice, they made her cheeks flush and her heart hammer. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Beatrice would be lying if she said she didn’t like seeing the effect her words had on Ava. 

“You know, you owe me like ten secrets at this point.” Ava quipped as she cooked. 

“Alright, hit me. Ask away.” Never in her life had Beatrice so badly wanted to give away pieces of herself. Normally, she worked tirelessly to keep people from learning  _ anything  _ about her. With Ava, though, she was ready to tell her anything. 

“Really? Just like that?”

“Really.”

“Hmm…” Ava hummed as she sat down at the table, bowl of soup in hand. “How did you get involved in this life?”

“That’s got to be worth more than one secret!” Beatrice protested as she joined Ava at the table. 

“Well, I’m calling in my debt, then.”

“Fine, okay. Where should I start?” 

“The beginning.” Ava whispered, as she dipped the bread she’d made into her soup. 

“My parents are politicians in England. Wealthy, powerful, the whole nine yards.” Beatrice began, preparing to recount the story in a way she never had before. 

“Conservative?” Ava asked intuitively. Beatrice nodded.

“I knew they wouldn’t approve of my…” She waved a hand suggestively. “Proclivities. Long before they found out, I knew how they would react.”

“I’m sorry.” Ava breathed, already imagining how this would end. 

“Long story short, I ended up at Catholic boarding school. I did well there, even if I was miserable. I think my parents thought I could pray my ‘problem’ away. That didn’t work, obviously.” Beatrice looked downtrodden, although her tone was steady. 

“Obviously.” Ava echoed.

“I hated myself for a long time because of my parents. Sometimes, I still do. I vowed to never form relationships again - friendships or otherwise.”

“But…” 

“But you.” Beatrice looked at Ava, her dark eyes flooding with kind emotion. “I know. Something about you, I just… I don’t know.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your story…” Ava mumbled, feeling overwhelmed. 

“That’s quite alright.” Beatrice took a moment to compose herself before continuing. “At uni, I knew I needed to find a way to liberate myself from my parents. I worked legitimate jobs for a while, but I made some connections that led me here.”

“Where did you go to college?” Ava asked, feeling a prickle of envy. She’d wanted to go, but she’d known from a young age that there was a slim chance of it. 

“Oxford.” Beatrice answered quietly and Ava’s eyes immediately went wide. 

“ _ That  _ Oxford?” 

“Yes?”

“Wow.” Ava sat back in her chair for a moment. “I’m dating a genius.”

“Dating?” Beatrice repeated, with a coy smile. Ava’s hands flew to cover her mouth.

“Oh no!” She was obviously embarrassed. “We never talked about it, I just assumed we were because… Oh my  _ God,  _ that’s so awkward.”

“Ava, I’m messing with you.” Her smile grew. “Although, I’d like to say we’re doing more than  _ just  _ casually dating, by this point.”

Ava returned her grin tenfold. “It’s a slightly nontraditional relationship, Miss Oxford.” 

“Is this going to be a thing?” 

“Not if you don’t want it to be.” Ava answered with kindness. “But before we get too distracted, I’d love to hear the rest of your story.”

“Unless you want the minute details, there isn’t much more to it. Old, wealthy universities are full of criminals and their children. Initially, I joined an amateur little crew because I wanted the security of the payoff, but I quickly grew to like it.” Beatrice admitted, slightly sheepish. 

“I get that.” Ava said simply, without further explanation. 

“Plus, I am decent at it.”

“Decent?” Ava was aghast. “Decent?!” She repeated in a near shout. “You’re a literal fucking criminal mastermind. That’s a fair bit from  _ decent. _ ”

“Okay, okay.” Beatrice held her hands up in surrender. “I’ve made enough money to retire a few times over now, but I haven’t. I like this life, more than I ought to. Maybe this sounds stupid… But this is more than just a job to me, this is my  _ family.  _ Sure we fight sometimes, or a job gets dangerous, but at the end of the day, each woman here is like a sister to me.”

Ava looked at Beatrice for a few moments before speaking. The dynamic had, of course, been obvious to her from the second she had been introduced to everyone. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, but Ava had no doubt it made them stronger. 

“It’s why I stayed.” She whispered downward, nearly inaudible.

“What do you mean?”

“I ran from Miami so easily, without a care, with  _ barely  _ a thought. Just like I’ve ran my entire life. Always flight, but never fight.” Ava exhaled sharply, before continuing. “But if I had to leave this… I don’t think I could.”

“I’m happy to hear that, because I don’t think I could lose you.” Beatrice matched Ava’s tone. 

“I thought I did lose you, for a moment. Last week.” Ava almost didn’t bring it up, but her words were in the air before her mind could catch up. 

“I’m sorry.” Beatrice mumbled, feeling the flare of guilt rise up within her. Somehow, the depth of her relationship with Ava seemed like more than was possible in the time they’d known one another. Hell, it seemed like a bond that had existed for years.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. It was a brilliant plan, regardless.” Ava sounded immediately regretful. Beatrice’s mind had moved on though, she was furiously wondering if Ava felt the same way.

“Maybe I can make it up to you?” Beatrice lifted an eyebrow. “After this job, maybe we could go on a trip. Somewhere warm. For Christmas?” She knew the suggestion was a bit forward, but she couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out.

“I’d like that.” Ava answered simply, taking a deep breath. “As much as I was angry at you in the moment, I understand. Plus, it helped me realise something.” She reached into her pocket, digging around awkwardly for a moment. Time seemed to slow for a moment, as Ava placed a misshapen rifle round on the table between them.

“Ava…”

“This is the bullet that ‘killed’ you.” Ava explained. “I’ve carried it in my pocket to remind me. Every day.” 

“Remind you of what?” Beatrice's hands shook in anticipation and she’d given up trying to eat a few minutes ago. 

“Remind me of the realisation I had that day. The one I’ve been too scared to say aloud, even if everyone but you probably already knows. I thought maybe…” Ava ran a finger over the crumpled chunk of lead. “Maybe carrying this around would give me the strength to say it.”

“Say what, Ava?” For all Beatrice’s intelligence, she was completely missing what Ava was alluding to. 

“Beatrice.” Ava stared at her for a moment, tears streaming down her face. “Do you not get what I’m trying to say?” 

“No....?” Beatrice felt like her blood was made of ice.

“Beatrice.” Ava repeated, before pausing for a seemingly interminable amount of time. “I love you.”


	18. On the Brink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last minute preparations before the big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this might end up being longer than i had anticipated

With only three days left until the job, Lilith  _ finally  _ found a safe time to call Beatrice and check in. Not only had she been insanely busy in her preparations, but Teresa seemed to always keep close, as if she didn’t quite trust her. Which was fair, all things considered. Having finally snuck away, Lilith retrieved her burner phone to call Beatrice.

“Hey, it’s me.” Lilith didn’t give Beatrice a chance to speak.

“Thank  _ God  _ you’re alright.” She sighed heavily, audible through the phone. “I haven’t heard from you in days, but I didn’t want to call because…” 

“I know.” Lilith interrupted. “I’m thankful you didn’t. Teresa has been around constantly, it would have been too dangerous.”

“Are you safe?”

“I am.”

“Alright, what’s happening?” Beatrice asked, grateful for her friend’s safety, but still in need of an update.

“Vincent is fully bought in, you should have seen his face when I told him the expected profit. He is a brutal man though; we need to be careful. I’ll be on the team for the job, along with four others, Teresa included.”

“Perfect.” 

“There was a guy here a few days ago, he came from Miami. He was looking for Ava.” Lilith paused, swearing she could hear Beatrice tense up through the phone. “His name was Randall, I don’t know what his deal was, but I’d like to. Vincent shot him in cold blood in the office though, since he was here to kill Ava.”

“Fuck. Okay. Well, in some ways I suppose that does us a favour.” Beatrice muttered, the panic evident in her voice. 

“Agreed.”

“Did your team agree on the small caliber guns?” Beatrice inquired, trying to turn her mind back to work.

“Yeah, we’re all good there. No worries.” Lilith answered. 

“Good, good.” She paused for a moment. “Are you  _ sure  _ that you’re okay?” 

“Beatrice. Yes. Calm down. You’re not normally this worried during a job.”

“We’ve never done anything like this.” 

“I agreed to this months ago.” Lilith could sense where Beatrice’s apprehension was coming from, although she didn’t need to say it aloud. “I’ll get through this, we all will. We  _ trust  _ you.”

“Okay, okay.” Beatrice felt her shoulders drop as she relaxed slightly.

“I have to go now. See you soon.” Lilith hung up before Beatrice could reply. 

The moment the line went dead, Beatrice wasted no time in calling everyone into Superion’s office for a meeting. It was overdue, but she had been waiting on Lilith’s call before putting the last pieces of the plan into place. Ava was the last one to enter the room, of course, but at least she did so with a joke. 

“You’re probably wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today.” She said dramatically, spreading her arms. 

“Ava…” Beatrice warned with a smile, as Mary and Camila hid their laughs. 

“Beatrice, what’s our status?” Superion asked from behind the desk, ignoring Ava entirely. 

“Lilith just called. She’s safe, everything is on track. We have less than 72 hours until the heist begins, so any last minute preparations need to be made.” 

“The car’s nearly ready.” Mary reported. “Shannon and I need to make a few more tweaks, but it will be done by this afternoon.”

“Fantastic.” Beatrice affirmed, turning her gaze to Camila. “Do you have everything you need ready to go?”

“Some of the items were a bit harder to disguise than others, but I figured it out. I’m still working on securing our offshore accounts, since that’s usually what Lilith does…” She hesitated for a moment as emotion welled up in her chest. “But I can have them ready by tomorrow.”

“Very good.” Beatrice offered her a nod and a grin. “And Ava… Lilith mentioned you on the phone.”

“She did?” 

“Something about a guy named Randall? He showed up here, looking for you.” Beatrice recounted what Lilith had told her.

“Hmmm… So it  _ was  _ him.” Ava mumbled as all the eyes in the room were firmly on her. 

“Explain.” Superion growled.

“Someone on my old team flipped, it must have been him.” Ava’s eyes were faraway, as she remembered her last night in Miami. “What else did Lilith say?” 

“Vincent killed him. He didn’t want an unknown entity to alter his plans.” Beatrice concluded, watching Ava’s face with curiosity. 

“Well, sucks to suck.” Ava shrugged, not torn up about Randall’s death in the slightest. 

“Alright…” Beatrice made a mental note reminding her to ask Ava about this again later. She wanted more details. “Are you ready for the heist?”

“I am. I figured out a way to sneak a set of picks in, plus I can usually crack the safe in under two minutes. I’m still not the  _ best  _ fighter, but as you know I’ve been practicing. Hopefully, it doesn’t come up.” Ava reported with surprising seriousness. 

“Hopefully…” Beatrice trailed off for a moment, thinking of the night before for the thousandth time that day. She shook her head suddenly, trying to regain her focus. 

“There’s just a slight issue.” Ava spoke again.

“Which is?” Shannon asked before anyone else had the chance. 

“It says in the dossier that this is a formal event.” Ava looked down slightly. “I don’t have any formalwear. Not here, anyhow.” 

“That’s it?” Camila couldn’t help but laugh. “I can take you to the store this afternoon.”

“Okay. Yeah, that’s it.” Her relief was palpable. 

“Now that we’ve got that settled.” Superion gave Ava an inscrutable look. “Make sure you’re all getting enough sleep and staying hydrated. No drinking or going out until this is all over. I want you going into this at a hundred percent. Am I clear?” Everyone nodded silently before filing out the room. 

“Ava!!” Camila called as she burst into Ava’s office a few hours later. “Are you ready for our shopping adventure?” 

“I guess so.” Ava sounded scared. She loved spending time with Camila, but she was never a big fan of shopping. Especially not for dresses and the like.”

“I know, I know.” Camila commiserated as if she could read Ava’s mind. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

It wasn’t long before Ava was bundled in her coat and headed out to the car with Camila. She wore the jacket Beatrice had gotten her daily, partially because it was the only piece of warm clothing she owned. Even if it hadn’t been, Ava still would have worn it every day. 

“Nice jacket.” Camila teased, her breath hanging in the cold air. 

“It was a gift, actually.” Ava spun around jokingly. 

“What? No way?!” Camila feigned disbelief. Their friendship had grown quickly since they met, which Ava was immensely grateful for. 

Their banter continued throughout the car ride and into the shopping center. People looked at them as though they were crazy, as their laughs filled the air around them. It was obvious that neither of them fit in amongst the wealthy elite they were surrounded with. Frankly, neither of them cared, either. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” Ava pointed towards one of the shop fronts. “How about that one?”

“Ava, no.” Camila shook her head. “This is going to be a black tie event, with some of the wealthiest people in the country. We need to go there!” She exclaimed, gestured towards one of the fanciest stores Ava had ever seen. 

Camila breezed through the door, followed by Ava. The woman at the counter gave them a dirty look, as if they didn’t belong there. 

“How about this one?” Camila held up a sleek black gown with a brandish, ignoring the woman entirely.

“I don’t know about wearing black. It’s so… I don’t know. Plain?” Ava answered, already miserable. 

After a few minutes of wandering, Ava found something she didn’t hate. “Would this be appropriate?” Ava wondered.

“Oh yes!” Camila looked ecstatic. “That would look so good!”

“You think so?” Ava gently draped it over herself and looked in the mirror. 

“I do!” 

“Okay, can we go then?” 

“Ava, you’ve got to try it on.” Camila gently pushed her towards the dressing room. 

“I’m not even sure how to put this on.” Ava whispered as she walked in. 

“You’re smart. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Camila giggled from the other side of the door, garnering another glare from the woman working up front. 

“Ugh…” She grumbled from inside. It took a couple seconds of confused struggle, but Ava eventually managed to try on the dress. 

“Ava? Can I see it?” Camila called. 

“I look weird.” 

“Weird, how?” 

“One sec.” Ava muttered, before swinging open the door. 

“You don’t look weird, you look  _ amazing! _ ” Camila enthused rosily. “Beatrice is going to lose her mind!” 

“You think so?” Ava asked, finally cracking a smile. 

“I know so.” 

“Alright, I’m going to get it.” Ava decided, retreating back into the dressing room. 

With her street clothes back on, Ava and Camila headed to the counter, placing the beautiful red gown atop it.

“Ma’am, you’re aware this dress is eight thousand dollars, correct?” The woman looked at Ava with a sneer as she spoke.

“Yes?” Ava was completely unbothered by it.

“You just don’t seem like the kind of person who would be shopping here.” She admitted rudely. 

“You don’t seem like the kind of person who would be judging people. Guess we’re both wrong.” Ava replied with a massive grin on her face. The woman only glared at them, so Ava counted out a pile of bills and left. 

“That was awkward.” Ava laughed as they walked out of the store. “Apparently I don’t seem like a woman of means.” 

“This area is really…” Camila struggled to find the words for what she meant. “Old money. Which we are not.” 

“Can we get ice cream?” Ava asked, a total non sequitur, but she was easily distracted. 

“Yes, but then I have to get back to work. I still have a ton of stuff to do before Friday.” Camila led Ava towards the ice cream parlor with a smile. 

“You’re always complaining about being cold, yet you come back with ice cream?” Beatrice stated in disbelief as Ava sat in her office a short while later. 

“It looked good.” Ava gave her a wide smile. “And it is!” 

“Oh my  _ God.  _ Did you even get a dress?” 

“Yes. Camila says you’ll really like it, too.” Ava smirked. 

“Did she now?” 

“She did.” Ava stood up. “I don’t want to distract you any more during work, though.” 

“I don’t…” Beatrice stopped. While it was true that she didn’t  _ mind,  _ she did have a ton of preparations left to make. Putting Ava first now could jeopardise her safety during the job. “I appreciate that. Thank you.” 

“Dinner tonight?” Ava asked after placing a cold kiss on Beatrice’s cheek. 

“Of course.” Beatrice whispered as Ava turned to leave. “But Ava? After Friday, can I take you out on a real date?” 

“I’d like that.” Ava gave her a quick smile before retreating back to her own office. 

Both Vincent and Superion’s teams were feeling the pressure in the few days leading up to the heist. Everyone was making last minute decisions and putting the final touches on their respective plans. Interestingly enough, both groups had the utmost confidence that they would succeed Friday night - at the expense of the enemy. Teresa perhaps more harshly than anyone, was bristling with excitement for it. 

Even at the Maglione mansion, various staff members ran around, hustling to get ready for the massive event. Decorations needed to be hung, food had to be made, the landscaping needed to look pristine. The list of tasks went on and on and on. Security vetted each employee, nearly daily, since the Maglione family were strongly connected to dozens of crime syndicates. They had always maintained an unspoken trust at their events, a promise that attendees wouldn’t bring their work to the party. Still, a little bit of well-armed insurance didn’t hurt, either. 

It was a big night for the city, too. There was a Halloween parade scheduled and tons of afterparties at nearly every club and bar in town. Those last few days existed on the brink; a massive build up for the unknown.


	19. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a delicious slice of vegan cheesecake as i wrote this

Ava spent longer getting ready than she ever had before. It wasn’t necessary, strictly speaking, but it wasn’t often she dressed up. It was even less often that she had someone she wanted to impress. Just as she was strapped on her heels, there was a soft knock on the door. Ava rushed over in excitement, a smile already across her face. 

“Well, hello th -” Ava began as she swung open the door, only to be rendered entirely speechless. Beatrice stood before her in a navy gown, with modest sleeves, but a cut high up one of the legs. 

“Hello.” Beatrice whispered, although she seemed as distracted as Ava was. 

“Your hair is down.” Ava mumbled after a few seconds of staring.

“So is yours.” Beatrice laughed, extending a hand out to Ava. 

“I know, but you’ve seen that before.” Ava stepped closer, curling a single strand of Beatrice’s hair around her finger. 

“Ava…” Beatrice felt suddenly very warm at the touch. “You look beautiful.”

“As do you.” Ava replied, finally taking Beatrice’s hand in her own.

In the garage, Mary and Shannon stood waiting, next to Shannon’s Range Rover. 

“Okay! Okay! Two things. One, you both look hot as  _ fuck  _ and two, wasn’t this car black before?” Ava asked as she rushed over to them.

“It was.” Shannon gave her a warm smile as they stood next to the car. “I guess now it matches your dress.

“Oh, very true.” Ava posed next to it, a poor imitation of… Something. None of them were really sure. 

“Where’s Camila?” Mary wondered, looking extraordinarily cool in a dark, patterned suit. Before anyone could answer, the echoing sound of clacking heels filled the room. 

“Sorry!” Camila called as she popped through the door. “My hair was doing this weird thing and I couldn’t get it to calm down.”

“You look fantastic and cute and amazing.” Ava told her with a smile, pulling the shorter girl in for a quick hug. 

“Okay, are we ready to go now?” Shannon moved towards the door as she spoke. “Does everyone have what they need?” A quick round of affirmative answers later, and they were on the road. It was an hour long drive to the Maglione mansion, since it was buried in the forest outside of the city. 

“I spy something green.” Ava said after ten minutes of driving. 

“Ava, please don’t do this.” Mary begged as she drove, although she laughed a moment later. 

“We should be using this time to go over the plan once more.” Beatrice chimed in, Ava’s hand still firmly grasped in her own.

“Bea…” Camila set a hand on her knee. “We’ve gone over it a million times. Everyone is aware of what’s at stake. We won’t fuck it up, I promise. Trust your team.”

“Okay…” Beatrice whispered, leaning her head against the seat. 

It was nearly silent for the rest of the drive, each woman lost in her own thoughts. Ava tried to stay focused on her job during the heist, but Beatrice’s presence next to her was insanely distracting. Still, she was determined to do well, to prove herself. Beatrice’s thoughts were more disciplined, although to say Ava didn’t take up any mental real estate would be a lie. A surprising nervousness hammered at Beatrice’s mind, as she ran over each component of the plan. She was the only one who knew every detail; and everything that could potentially go wrong. 

“We’ll be pulling up in a minute.” Mary announced eventually. 

“Does everyone know their responsibilities?” Beatrice asked.

“Everyone knows what they need to do and where they need to be. You’ve planned this to a microscopic level.” Shannon told her, just as the mansion came into view. It was swarming with people, well-dressed guests and uniformed staff.

“Woah…” Ava breathed. If she hadn’t already been aware of it, it would have been obvious that this would be her biggest job ever. 

“Invites.” Camila stated simply as she passed around thick, embossed cards to each of them. Mary pulled the car into the line, queuing up for the valet. They made it to the front of the line relatively quickly, drawing plenty of stares as they climbed out of the vehicle. Unbothered by this, Mary passed the valet the keys. 

“Can you make sure it ends up in the front? Please?” Ava inquired with a hand on his shoulder. To anyone who didn’t know her, Ava was the absolute picture of cute and innocent kindness.

“Sure… Sure thing.” He stuttered, nearly tripping as he bolted towards the car. Ava gave him a smile and laugh as he walked in the building with her team. 

“How come you’re not that smooth with me?” Beatrice breathed in her ear, forcing Ava to suppress a giggle. 

“Invitations?” A butler at the door asked for their invites as they approached him. They each produce the cards Camila had provided in the car. Names are checked off a list and the door is opened for them without a hitch. There’s only one more hurdle in the way: the security checkpoint. Everyone held their breath as the guards impersonally poked through their bags. No one patted them down, however, just as Beatrice had predicted. Sometimes, being a woman in a revealing dress was the ultimate advantage. None of the guards would have suspected this group of beautiful women to be packing heat.

“Hacker voice. We’re in.” Ava joked as they walked through the massive entrance hall. People in fine clothing swirled around them, punctuated by waiters filing through the room with precariously balanced trays. 

“Time to split up.” Shannon announced quietly, taking Mary’s hand in her own. 

“See you on the other side.” Camila held up a hand, before leading Beatrice and Ava away from the main hall and towards the North side of the building. 

Shannon and Mary blended through the crowd, making small talk as needed; the absolute picture of wealthy refinement. 

“I know maybe this isn’t the best time, but you look amazing tonight.” Mary whispered as they danced together, fully alert in their surroundings. 

“A compliment from you totally makes the dress worth the price.” Shannon quipped, slightly breathless in Mary’s ear. 

“Really?” 

“No. Why any dress costs more than a grand is fucking ridiculous.” Shannon explained with a hearty laugh.

“You’re an ass.” Mary replied, smiling. 

“Nothing I haven’t heard before.” Shannon paused for a moment. “Any sign of them yet?” 

“No, not that I can see.” 

Meanwhile, Camila led Ava and Beatrice through the winding corridors of the building, as the crowd quickly thinned out. She’d spent the last week memorising the layout of the building, the plans for which she’d  _ liberated  _ from the county clerk’s office. There were occasional security patrols as they walked, but they were easily avoided. 

“This is it.” Camila said suddenly, stopping at an unmarked door. 

“I thought it’d look different.” Ava mentioned off-handedly. 

“How so?” Camila asked while Ava disassembled her ‘statement necklace.’

“I don’t know. Like it’d have a label on the door or something ostentatious marking it. Or at least, some obvious security.”

“Making it obvious which door is hiding the good stuff is a terrible security practice.” Camila explained as Ava worked the lock in her expert fingers. 

A moment later, the door swung open. In one corner, there was a multi-monitor display, although with a powerful computer. The rest of the room was lined with bookshelves, making it feel slightly claustrophobic. Immediately, Camila headed for the desk, pulling a container of lipstick from her clutch. Ava watched with rapt curiosity as she opened the lipstick, revealing a USB drive where the makeup should have been. 

She quickly began clicking away at the keys, time was of the essence. “There’s no safe in here.” Ava whispered, betraying the panic she felt at the realisation. 

“There is.” Beatrice replied calmly. “Camila is going to reveal it for you as soon as she can.”

“In about a minute, give or take.” She stuck her tongue out slightly as she worked, the focus evident on her face. “Okay, I’ve got it.”

“You should have said it in a hacker voice.” Ava pouted for a moment, before she was interrupted by the bookshelf swinging open. 

“Woah!” Ava jumped back to avoid being hit. “That’s awesome!” There was a giant, ornate safe hidden behind the bookshelf. 

“You can crack this, right?” Beatrice checked in with Ava. 

“I think so.” She took a deep breath. “I know so.”

“Good.” Beatrice stood behind Ava as she worked, a hand on her phone waiting for a text from Shannon. 

With slow and precise movements, Ava worked away at the safe. It was a tougher model than the practice one she kept at the office, but it was the same brand. She pressed her ear to the safe, trying to focus on the movements of the internal components. 

“Camila…” Ava called after a couple seconds. “I know we’re in a bit of a time crunch, but do you think you could stop typing for just a minute or two?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Camila replied, instead opting to flip through the ledger she had found hidden in the desk.

With the renewed silence, Ava worked through the tumblers as fast as she could. Her hands shook slightly under the pressure, but she  _ loved  _ this feeling. It was exhilarating. Two minutes later, she spun the massive handle of the safe and pulled the door open. There wasn’t a giant pile of money inside, although no one had expected that. Beatrice reached in first, withdrawing a leatherbound notebook. Camila resumed her work at the computer, seeing as Ava no longer needed the silence. 

“What is that?” Ava asked as she clicked her ‘necklace’ back together. 

“It’s passwords and keys. For blockchain protocols mostly.” She gestured into the safe. “Are there a set of USB drives in there?” 

“Yeah.” Ava grabbed them from the metal shelf.

“Put those in your purse.” Beatrice instructed, doing the same with the notebook. 

“Okay.” Ava did as instructed, then saw something that caught her eye. There was a case of gaudy jewelry in the safe, which she thought was oddly hilarious. 

Beatrice watched Ava for a moment, admiring the childlike glee and curiosity on Ava’s face. She felt her phone vibrate against her hand and stiffened slightly, knowing what was about to happen. 

“They’re coming up. Get ready.” Beatrice commanded, her voice steely. 

“I can see them on the cameras.” Camila noted. “But I’m going to erase all the footage that has us in it.” 

“Very good.” Beatrice replied, while surveying the other contents of the safe. 

Just as predicted, the door opened a moment later, as Teresa pushed her way into the room. Her gun was already drawn, again, just as Beatrice had predicted. 

“What?” She looked at Beatrice in confused horror. Three men followed her into the room, as did Lilith. She met Camila’s eye for a moment, throwing her a quick wink from behind their backs. 

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Teresa was on the edge of shouting, she seemed slightly unhinged. 

She turned quickly, already suspecting Lilith of the ruse. Not quickly enough, however, as Lilith pressed her gun into Teresa’s back, her gun clicking twice. The silencer hid the noise, but Teresa’s body shuddered with the impact. She hung there for a moment, her face still plastered with a confused look, before dropping to the ground. Lilith used the moment of cover to take out another one of Vincent’s men. 

In the doorway, two more shots fired, killing the remainder of the men. Shannon and Mary holstered their still smoking guns and stepped into the room. 

“Hey everyone.” Lilith greeted with an awkward smile. Before anyone else could speak, Camila crashed into her. She swayed for a moment, struggling not to fall over as Camila held her tightly. 

“I missed you so much.” 

“As much as I love this,” Mary gestured between the two of them, “We’ll have to save it for later.”

“Love you too, Mary.” Lilith gave her arm a quick pat as she got to work. Each of them moved efficiently, cleaning their fingerprints from every surface, walking carefully around the dead bodies on the floor. 

“Lilith, do you have the note I asked for?” Beatrice inquired from the other side of the room. 

“Yes. Where do you want it?”

“One of the men’s suit coat pockets. Doesn’t matter which, really.” She instructed. Within a minute, they were ready to go. When the crime was discovered, it would look as though there had been a shootout over the prize, leaving only one member of their group left alive. Of course, the note Lilith had left made Vincent seem like the survivor. 

The  _ six  _ of them floated through the halls, elated with the success of their mission. They weren’t in the clear yet, of course, but the most dangerous part of the mission was over. Having Lilith back on their side made everyone feel complete again, even if the sentiment wasn’t expressed aloud. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the art auction had begun, capturing everyone’s attention. It was all too easy to slip from one of the side doors and loop around the building. 

“Hey again, handsome.” Ava greeted the valet. “The art auction was  _ so  _ boring. Do you think you could bring our car around?” 

“I… Uh… Sure.” The flustered worker literally ran towards the parking lot.

“Is everyone alright?” Shannon asked once they were alone. Each woman nodded quickly. As they did so, the valet had returned with the car. 

“Thank you so much!” Ava gushed over him, tipping the young man handsomely. She winked at him as she got into the car and Beatrice was scared he might faint. She knew the feeling. 

A few miles away from the mansion, Mary pulled over suddenly, onto a small dirt road. Her and Shannon hopped out of the car, in sync with one another. With practiced movements, they ripped the red vinyl wrap from the range rover, returning it to the original black. Ava gaped, it was so simple, yet brilliant. Once they had finished that, they switched the licence plates out for fresh ones and got back into the car. 

“Okay, let’s go home!” Mary announced, hitting the accelerator on the empty road. Ava rolled down her window, letting the freezing air burn her face. She stuck her head out the window and screamed, letting the pent of nervousness and excitement of the job leave her body in an instant. Before anyone could complain too much about the cold, she pulled her head back in and closed the window. Her cheeks were still flushed from the winter air as she asked what any rational person, who’d just committed several crimes, would ask. 

“Can we stop for Chinese food?”


	20. Shhh Beebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its like 95% avatrice and 5% plot, idk what you want for a summary here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that i DIDNT call this fic 'be gay, do crime' is a goddamn shame

Camila, Beatrice, and Lilith stayed up most of the night working through the data they had stolen. A pot of coffee sat between them in silence as they worked away in notebooks and on laptops. Mary and Shannon had almost immediately retreated to the garage, scrubbing the car of evidence and tying loose ends. Ava tried to stay up and ‘help,’ but she fell asleep on the couch within the first hour of work. Camila gently tucked a blanket around her before getting back to work. 

“It’s good to have you back.” Beatrice whispered to Lilith as she worked. 

“It’s good to be back. I had Vincent in my back pocket, but I’m still not sure if Teresa ever fully trusted me.”

“I’m not sure she ever fully trusts  _ anyone _ .” Camila interjected. “Even when we worked together, she always held us at an arm’s length, as if she was expecting us to betray her. As if, she had to betray us before we flipped on her.”

“That may be more than she deserves.” Beatrice breathed as she keyed in a long series of digits. 

“Agreed.” Lilith nodded, although she looked at Camila as she did so. Even if Lilith didn’t think Teresa was owed the kindness of a justification, she admired Camila’s goodwill nonetheless. 

“These are some big accounts…” Camila muttered, her mind now entirely focused on work once more. 

“I had my suspicions, of course, but this is bigger than I had originally thought.” Beatrice agreed.

“Was it worth it then?” Lilith asked with a mischievous smirk on her face. 

“You gave up the most for this job and took the biggest risk. It’s your place to decide.” Camila looked up from her computer, focused on Lilith. None of them had changed out of their evening wear, but even as the night wore on, Camila couldn’t deny how fantastic Lilith looked. 

“I won’t lie to you and say it was easy, because it wasn’t. Especially at first, I felt like I was betraying all of you, even though I wasn’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Beatrice apologised as a pang of guilt echoed through her mind. 

“Shooting you was the hardest. I trusted you and it worked, obviously. But still…” Lilith sighed and looked up, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was clear she was trying to keep from crying. “Even as a ruse, shooting one of your best friends with a high powered rifle is never easy.” 

“You did it perfectly, though.” Beatrice smiled, remembering how bad it had hurt. 

“And you had to handle everyone’s anger at the incident.” Lilith concluded with a sly peek at Camila. 

“To be fair, I had every right to be angry. We all did!” 

“And you were.” Beatrice muttered, everyone’s words all too fresh in her head.

“If Lilith had missed by two inches, you’d be dead!!” Camila sounded exasperated. 

“But she didn’t!” Beatrice looked between the two of them. “Which I thank you for, by the way.” 

“Any time.” Lilith gave her a wink before returning to work. 

Some time around 3am, they’d gotten through the bulk of the work. It was a monotonous process of transferring money around, making sure each connection was untraceable. They had to be absolutely sure that the Maglione family, Adriel, and the feds wouldn’t be able to track the money once it left the accounts. By the early morning, they’d gone through most of it, there were still a few bitcoin wallets left untapped. Camila would do them later, though, since those were less urgent. 

“Ava?” Beatrice shook her shoulder gently, trying to wake up the sleeping woman. There was no way she’d let Ava spend the night alone on the couch. Camila and Lilith had already retired to their rooms, although Beatrice swore she only heard one door open and close. 

“Shh…” Ava haphazardly reached out, trying to silence Beatrice by plopping a heavy hand onto her head. 

“Please wake up. I don’t want to carry you up four flights of stairs.” Beatrice whispered.

“Shhh Beebee, I’m sleeping.” Ava mumbled, patting Beatrice’s head in her groggy confusion. 

“Beebee?” She echoed, working incredibly hard to suppress her laughter. 

“Hmmm?” Ava hummed, before her eyes snapped open. “Oh! Hi! Sorry!” She was clearly embarrassed. 

“Hi. Are you ready to go to bed?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I should have been helping but I fell asleep.” Ava stood up, her hair now oddly lopsided.

“I mean this with the utmost kindness, but I’m not sure you could have helped much. Your computer literacy is…” Beatrice didn’t want to hurt Ava’s feelings. “Subpar.” 

“Ha! I know.” Ava chuckled and Beatrice’s worry had been for nothing. “Still, I want to feel like I’m pulling my weight.” 

“You are.” Beatrice mumbled as they walked up the stairs together. “This is me.” They stopped on the landing at Beatrice’s door. 

“I…” Ava looked down for a moment, as if trying to hide her facial expression. “Will you come up and stay with me?”

“No.” Beatrice answered quickly, too quickly. Ava’s face fell further. “As in, I don’t want to walk up any more stairs tonight, my feet are killing me from these stupid heels. But, I’d love it if you stayed with me.”

“Damn it, Beatrice. Why didn’t you lead with that?” Ava grinned as she crossed into the apartment. 

“I don’t know, I guess your constant jokes have started to rub off on me.” Beatrice crossed through the room, turning the lights on as she went. 

“Speaking of jokes, I look like one.” Ava whispered, catching her reflection in the massive mirror. 

“I have to disagree.” Beatrice replied. Even rumpled with sleep, Ava was unbearably adorable. 

“Can I borrow something to sleep in?” Ava asked, turning around. 

“Of course.” Beatrice gestured to her dresser. “Take your pick.”

“Full reign, wow. You must trust me.” Ava joked as she pulled open the drawer. 

“I do.” Beatrice answered simply, before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower, leaving Ava alone. Hearing Beatrice say those words, even in a completely normal context made Ava’s heart skip a beat. 

With respectful curiosity, Ava pored through the dresser. Everything was folded perfectly; unsurprising. But Ava wanted something worn, something comfortable. Perhaps most importantly, something that smelled like Beatrice. After nabbing a pair of pajama pants from the dresser, Ava saw what she was looking for. Hung over the chair at Beatrice’s desk was a hoodie that Ava had seen her wear. She changed quickly, pulling it over her head. It was perfect and warm. 

Beatrice was still in the shower as Ava crawled into the bed. She wasted no time in pulling the duvet around her head, trying to block out the cold. Within a minute, she was asleep. Downstairs, Beatrice climbed out of the shower, feeling more like herself without the dress and makeup. Whenever they attended events like this, she always felt like she was putting on an act, or wearing a costume. It wasn’t her. 

Out of habit, she reached for her hoodie on the chair, only to find it missing. There was only one suspect who might have stolen it, she realised with a laugh. Beatrice dug through her clothing to find something else to wear, before heading up to bed. Of course, Ava was long asleep, snoring lightly in a cocoon of blankets. She had Beatrice’s hoodie pulled tightly around her head, with the drawstring tied. As gently as possible, Beatrice climbed into bed, not wanting to wake her. Even though Beatrice’s mind was racing with a thousand thoughts, sleep found her quickly. 

They woke up with the sun, wrapped around one another much more than they had been the night prior. 

“You stole my hoodie.” Beatrice whispered to Ava, who was pressed into her chest. 

“Mine now.” She mumbled, stretching slightly as she spoke.

“Can I steal something of yours in return?” 

“You’ve already stolen my heart.” 

“Oh, that was bad.” Beatrice couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I know, but I couldn’t resist.” Ava snuck an arm around Beatrice’s waist, only to gasp at a sudden realisation. “You know what you should have done yesterday?” 

“What?” 

“When Teresa came in, you should have had a cool line to say.”

“Such as?” Beatrice could only imagine what Ava thought a ‘cool line’ was. 

“I don’t know. You could’ve said ‘I bet you’d thought you seen the last of me.’ Or, ‘I look pretty good for a dead bitch.’ Or you could have just yelled ‘surprise!’” Ava listed off some of her possibilities, causing Beatrice to smile even wider. 

“Sometimes I think you aren’t taking this seriously.” 

“Maybe you’re just taking it  _ too  _ seriously.” Ava countered. 

“Good point.” Beatrice sighed happily. She could get used to mornings like this. “Do you want coffee?”

“Do you  _ have  _ coffee?” Ava answered with a question. 

“I bought a coffee maker last week.” Beatrice admitted sheepishly.

“For me?” She feigned a ridiculous level of disbelief. 

“As you once told me, ‘I’m not going to drink that swill.’” Beatrice shamelessly threw Ava’s own words back in her face. 

“Ouch. You have no concept of swill.” With fake grumpiness, Ava reluctantly rolled out of bed. 

In the kitchen, Ava stood in front of the coffee machine. It was fancier and more complicated than any she’d seen before. 

“How do you use this?” 

“No idea.” Beatrice answered from behind her. “I haven’t used it.”

“No, but you’re a super genius, so please come help me.” Ava pleaded.

“The manual is in the drawer.” She answered, distractedly, as she checked over the work that had been done last night. 

Ava sighed dramatically, leaning against the counter to flip through the manual. After a few minutes and a misstep or two, Ava managed to coax a cup of coffee from the machine. 

“Did we do good?” Ava wondered as she sat next to Beatrice at the counter. 

“Better than I had anticipated.” Beatrice closed the computer, focusing her full attention on Ava. “Do you remember the other day, when I suggested taking a trip over Christmas?”

“Of course.” Ava would have been lying if she had said otherwise. Although, she neglected to mention that she had thought of it every day, multiple times a day, since Beatrice brought it up.

“Well, I was serious about that. We’ll need to lie low for at least a month after this anyhow.” Nervousness fluttered through Beatrice’s chest as she spoke.

“I know? I didn’t think you were joking.” Yet Ava was relieved all the same. 

“Where do you want to go?” 

“Somewhere warm.” Ava took a deep breath before her admission. “I’ve never left the country before.”

“Really?”

“I know, it’s embarrassing.” 

“That isn’t what I was going to say.” Beatrice sighed and met Ava’s eyes. “Maybe it’s selfish, but I love being the person by your side when you experience things for the first time. You have such a genuine joy in everything that you do, it makes me beyond happy.”

“Oh…” Was all Ava could manage, tears fully threatening her eyes. As if she could sense it, Beatrice pulled her into a tight hug, albeit a slightly awkward embrace stretched between the two chairs. 

“I can arrange and plan everything for us. All you need to do is show up, okay?” Beatrice offered, knowing full well she’d already arranged hundreds of hypothetical trips in her head. 

“Okay.” Ava whispered as she broke apart from Beatrice, swiping at her eyes. “Is everyone else coming?” 

“Do you want them to?” Part of her wanted Ava alone, but it would be undeniably nice to spend some relaxed time with her friends. 

Ava seemed to be thinking the same thing. “Yes, but with some distance between us.” She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. “Just in case things get frisky.” 

“Oh my  _ God _ . You’re ridiculous. Do you want breakfast?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do.” 

“Can I make you something specific or can I choose?” Beatrice wondered as she stood up. 

“Surprise me.”

An hour and six plates of blueberry pancakes later (five of which were Ava’s) they stood downstairs with the rest of the team. 

“So, we did it.” Shannon announced, with surprising calm. Ava and Camila both whooped loudly, raising their hands in the air. Lilith groaned. 

“Superion is connecting with some of her contacts as we speak, spreading misinformation about the heist, just in case. Seems like we’ve done decently well, though. Vincent was taken into federal custody early this morning.” Mary reported, smiling at the last sentence. 

“We’re in the clear?” Ava asked timidly.

“Seems like it.” Lilith answered, giving Ava a surprisingly kind pat on the shoulder. “Plus, you know what that means. You completed a job with the team, you’re officially one of us!”

“Oh, yeah!” Ava jumped in excitement. “Do I have to get a special tattoo or something?” 

“Having an identifying tattoo for a crime syndicate is terrible security, Ava.” Camila told her lightheartedly, as she hugged her from the side. 

“Beatrice?” Mary quickly got her attention. “How much did we make exactly?” The room went silent. 

“Around twenty five million, although Camila hasn’t finalised some of the accounts yet.” She answered respectfully. 

“For how much you talked about this, I kind of thought it would be more than that. With all we’ve risked, as well…” Mary trailed off, unwilling to criticise Beatrice any further. Meanwhile, Ava stared at both of them, it was still the biggest job she’d pulled by far. 

“Sorry, I should have specified. Twenty five million…. Each.” Beatrice clarified with a massive grin. 

“ _ Christ. _ ” Shannon looked like she was either going to laugh, or slap Beatrice in the face. 

“Camila and I should have the money in everyone’s offshore accounts by tonight.” Lilith specified, earning a nod from Shannon. 

“We need to expand our laundering capabilities.” Beatrice mumbled, her mind already a world away, thinking of possibilities. 

“Ava.” Lilith was speaking to her alone, as everyone else was discussing potential fronts.

“Yeah?”

“Here.” Lilith handed her an impressively thick, black credit card. “This is yours. You have a bunch of accounts in the Cayman Islands now, just so you know. I set them up for you this morning.” 

“Thank you.” Ava looked between Lilith and the card in her hands, gratefully. 

“And… I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m actually looking forward to getting to know you and work together in future.” Lilith admitted. Camila gave no indication of hearing this exchange, other than the slight increase in heart rate as she tried not to smile. 


	21. Party in Panama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone blows off steam in Panama after the heist and relationships finally have time to develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is where it ends. maybe ill write a sequel, maybe ill write something else? I dont know yet.

_ Six weeks later: _

Ava stood at the railing by the pool, looking out over the ocean. After the wintery weather in Chicago, the Panamanian sun felt amazing on her skin. While she didn’t have much experience with travel or holidays, Ava could safely say that this was her best Christmas ever. Behind her, the villa door slid open, but Ava didn’t turn around. She already knew who it was. 

“What are you thinking about out here?” Beatrice asked, wrapped an arm around Ava’s waist as she joined her on the deck. 

“You know, the usual.” Ava placed a kiss on Beatrice’s sunkissed neck. “This has been the best Christmas of my life.” 

“Wait until later, I got you something amazing.” She whispered, matching Ava’s gaze over the water.

“Beatrice. You don’t have to get me anything. Just being here, with you, is more than enough. Plus I have more money than I know what to do with.”

“I wanted to.” Beatrice sighed, laying her head on Ava’s shoulder. “I grew up with a lot more privilege than you, but this is still the best Christmas I’ve ever had, too.” 

“Privilege doesn’t equal happiness. No offense, but your childhood sounded rough.” Ava kissed the top of Beatrice’s head, as if to soften the blow.

“Rough might not be the right word, although I agree with the sentiment.” 

“Are you going to retire now?” Ava suddenly changed the subject. “We could very easily never work again.”

“I’ve thought about this a lot, especially recently.” Beatrice exhaled, beyond grateful Ava’s presence. “For right now, the answer is no. I know this is dangerous, I know there’s a level of risk that can’t be mitigated but -”

“You love it.” Ava finished her sentence. 

“I really do.” 

“Me too. It’s not even about the money, I think I am addicted to the feeling.”

“I know what you mean.” Beatrice mumbled, pressing herself further into Ava’s side. “I’ve already been brainstorming for the next job.” 

“Have you?” Ava sounded intrigued. 

“Not all the time, there’s been plenty of distractions along the way.” She laid a kiss on Ava’s warm shoulder before continuing. “The Maglione family was into some really fucked up shit, though. Human trafficking, drugs, dark stuff. If we are going to perform another heist, I’d want it to be against a group like that.” 

“Are we the good guys?” Ava wondered aloud. 

“I think it depends on who you ask. We’re still criminals.” Beatrice stood up, although she kept an arm around Ava. “Camila, Lilith, and I anonymously donated five million dollars to anti-trafficking organisations after we found that in their records.”

“I think you’re a good person.” Ava breathed, vowing to ask Camila how to anonymously donate money later. 

“I think you might be biased.” 

“Oh, I  _ definitely  _ am.” Ava replied, gently laying her hand on Beatrice’s cheek to pull her into a kiss. 

At the villa next door, Camila and Lilith were still in bed, even though it was well into the afternoon. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, illuminating the room with intoxicating golden light. Camila was resting on her stomach, a lazy smile on her face. Her tan back was accented sharply against the white sheets, as was her untamed dark hair. With delicate hands, Lilith traced the shape of her spine, her neck, and her shoulderblades; savouring every minute of contact between them. 

“Do you remember when we went on our first date and I asked if you trusted me?” Lilith wondered aloud, breaking the languid silence that hung between them. 

“I do, although obviously I didn’t know why then.” Camila closed her eyes, imagining the night clearly.

“I almost told you. I knew I couldn’t, but  _ God  _ I wanted to.” 

“It could have ruined the job, it would have been an unnecessary risk.” 

“I know, but I didn’t care. I didn’t want you to have to go through the inevitable fallout when I shot Beatrice.” Lilith admitted, blushing slightly as she did so. 

“You didn’t care?” Camila seemed surprised. “That’s not like you at all. Normally, you’re the epitome of ‘trust your team’ and putting the job first.”

“Is that a good thing though?” Lilith sighed. “I can’t speak for you, but I had feelings for you  _ months  _ before that night. I didn't want the mission to ruin whatever chance we had.”

“I… I felt the same way. Towards you, I mean.” Camila was clearly flustered by Lilith’s sudden honesty. “Even if you were slightly intimidating.” 

“Keep telling people that. I have a reputation to maintain.” Lilith joked, sliding down to lay next to Camila. 

“Do you now?” Camila raised an eyebrow, noting the sudden change in Lilith’s voice.

“Shh… You can’t talk about this anymore or I’ll have to silence you myself.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Camila teased, moments before they resumed the activities that had filled their morning. 

Meanwhile, Shannon and Mary stood before  _ el clérigo _ in the sand. “Do you think we should have told everyone we were doing this?” Shannon whispered into Mary’s ear as the man rambled on in Spanish before them.

“This isn’t for them. This is about us.” Mary answered, grinning. “Besides, how funny will these be when we announce it at dinner tonight.”

“You are an evil person and I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

“¿Has preparado tus votos?” The man asked. Shannon replied, with the little Spanish she knew.

“Si.” She turned to Mary, and held both of her hands. “I can’t believe that you convinced me to get married by some random priest in Panama, but at the same time, I wouldn’t have it any other way.  _ God,  _ our lives have been so crazy since the moment we met, yet I wouldn’t have it any other way.” A tear slipped down her cheek. “Mary, you are a brutal woman and beyond stubborn. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, whatever that may bring.” 

Mary was already crying by the time it was her turn to speak, but she persisted, voice breaking at several points along the way. “Like you said, we’ve really been through the ringer together. We’ve both almost died several times, but there’s been plenty of success along the way.” Mary paused for a moment, looking down at the sand. “Shannon, you make me a better person. You make me want to be the best version of myself. I can’t imagine a future for myself without you in it.” 

There were a few more minutes of formalities, all performed in Spanish, but neither woman heard them. Rather, Mary and Shannon were completely lost in one another. It was a beautiful afternoon, breezy and warm, but not too hot. Finally,  _ el clérigo  _ gestured between the two of them, indicating it was time to complete the ceremony. 

As was expected, they kissed. It was like every other kiss between them, except completely different at the same time. The moment existed in duality and juxtaposition. Each of them was hyper aware of the sand beneath their feet, and the warm sun on their skin. Yet, nothing mattered. The world fell away around them. Every memory they had shared over the years, reflected in that single embrace, as time stretched in accommodation. 

“How are we going to play this?” Mary asked as they walked slowly along the beach after their secret ceremony. 

“I have no idea.” Shannon’s smile could barely be contained. They were both exhausted, sunburnt, and windswept; but they didn’t care. 

“I have a fun idea.” A mischievous look filled Mary’s face. 

Later that night, they gathered on the deck of one of the villas. The table between them was piled with traditional Panamanian food. Lilith and Camila were the last to arrive, slightly breathless, holding hands. It took them several hours to get their clothes back on. 

“Hi, sorry we’re late.” Camila mumbled as they crossed the deck. She was wearing a  _ hideous  _ hawaiian shirt. 

“It’s okay!” Ava greeted them both with a hug, perhaps too warm for Lilith. 

“Merry Christmas!” Mary cheered as they all sat down. She raised her glass, a motion which everyone soon copied. “Here’s to getting away with Beatrice’s brilliant plan, living to tell the tale, and then partying in Panama!” They clinked glasses amicably, before Camila froze, staring at the ring on Shannon’s finger. 

“Mary. Shannon. Do you have something you want to say?” Her voice was stone cold and serious. 

“Pay up, I guessed right.” Shannon whispered to Mary, before addressing the group. “Mary and I… Got married in secret this afternoon.”

“What?!” Camila yelled, nearly dropping her drink to the floor. She stood up from the table, pacing around like a madwoman. In fairness, she was slightly drunk, neither she or Lilith had eaten that day. “I honestly can’t even believe this. Wow, you think you know someone.” She continued ranting for a few minutes, before Lilith slid from the table. 

“Hey.” Lilith breathed, wrapping her arms around Camila’s small frame. “Why are you so upset? Are you not happy for them? They’ve been de facto married for years.” Camila whipped around, lacking her normal grace. 

“I am  _ happy! _ ” She spoke animatedly, her hands moving wildly. “I wish I had known, because they are going to be mad I didn’t get them a wedding present!” Camila had tears running down her face. 

“Oh, honey.” Shannon couldn’t help but smile. 

“Come on.” Lilith took her hand, gently leading her back to the table. “Let’s get some food in you.” Privately, Ava marvelled at the uncharacteristic tenderness that Lilith seemed to show only for Camila. 

“Seriously. Congratulations to you both!” Beatrice added happily, raising another glass to the new couple. 

“Thank you!” Mary laughed, unable to contain the joy in her heart. 

“Now we really have something to celebrate!” Ava added, running quickly into the house. A moment later she returned with two boxes; one big and one small. She placed the smaller one in front of the new couple. “Okay, this one first, since it’s not as exciting.” Mary opened the first box, pulling an incredibly fancy bottle of whiskey from it. 

“Thank you, Ava.”

“It’s from Beatrice, actually. She said this one is your absolute favourite.” Ava was buzzing with excitement, and turned to flash a massive smile at Beatrice. 

“She’s correct.” Shannon laughed, squeezing Ava’s hand as she spoke. “You’re good for her.” Shannon whispered, much more quietly, so only Ava could hear. Unfortunately, Beatrice read her lips from across the table. 

“Now for the big one.” Ava raised the hefty box onto the table, narrowly missing a huge plate of empanadas. “I picked these out myself. I don’t know why, they just reminded me of you guys. Maybe you could hang them above your bed?” Eventually, Ava stopped babbling, and they opened the second box. Inside were two ornate swords, a matching set. 

“These are awesome!” Mary exclaimed, brandishing one of the swords with a flourish. The blades were beautifully forged metal and there was fine detail across the handles. “Shan, we can hang these above our bed, what do you think?” 

“Oh my  _ God.  _ See the monster you’ve created, Ava?” Shannon asked, lightheartedly. Ava returned to the seat next to Beatrice, holding her hand under the table. She was surrounded by criminals, spending her Christmas in Panama, and she was the happiest she’d been in her entire life. 

The night passed increasingly fast as it wore on. Occasional bursts of roaring laughter filled the air, which was otherwise filled with the serene sound of ocean waves. Gifts were exchanged and memories were shared. Everyone, not just Ava, felt a shift in the group that night - it was definitely a bonding experience if there ever was one.

Beatrice awoke at sunrise the next morning, despite the drinks she’d had the night before. What was more surprising? Ava was already up too. A quick peek from the bedroom window confirmed what Beatrice already knew. She was standing where she had every morning, watching the ocean, coffee in hand. Gently, Beatrice padded down the stairs and slipped through the door. 

“Good morning.” Beatrice greeted a sleepy looking Ava.

“You know I can’t swim?” Ava replied, without returning Beatrice’s greeting.

“Really? But you lived in Miami?” 

“Yes. The longer you go without learning though, the harder it becomes to ask someone to teach you. That applies to a lot of things, really.” 

“You’re awfully introspective this morning.” Beatrice observed, watching Ava’s sunlit face carefully. 

“I have a lot on my mind. Mostly good things though, I assure you.” Ava smiled as she watched the silhouettes of surfers move about in the water. 

“Do you want to let me into any of those thoughts?” 

“Last night, I spent Christmas with criminals, getting drunk in Panama. I’ve only known all of you for two months, yet it’s the closest I’ve ever felt to family in my entire life.” Ava admitted honestly. 

“I know the feeling.” Beatrice whispered, knowing all too well what Ava felt. 

“I don’t want to go back to Chicago just yet.” Ava breathed, nearly inaudible. 

“Well…” Beatrice pulled an envelope from her pocket. “It’s funny you should say that.”

“Why…?” Ava narrowed her eyes, playfully suspicious. 

“I figured we could extend our holiday a little bit longer. There’s still so much of the world to see.” 

Ava flipped open the envelope, revealing two first class tickets to Montserrat. “Beatrice… I couldn’t even find this on a map. But I’d love to go.”

“Merry Christmas.” Beatrice whispered, looking out towards the horizon, still pink with the rising run. 

“I have something for you as well.” Ava added quietly. As she did the night before, she dashed into the villa, leaving Beatrice holding two mugs.

“Okay.” Ava huffed a moment later, returning from the house with a small box. “For you.” Beatrice opened the box after giving Ava her coffee back. From within, she withdrew a metal chain, the bullet dangling from the end of it. Using her metalworking tools, normally used for lockpicking and the like, Ava had carved a design into the casing. Delicately, Beatrice lifted it closer to her eyes, inspecting Ava’s detailed work. A tiny tree filled most of the space, its branches twisting around the cylindrical bullet. In a truly tiny script, along one of the branches, was the following inscription:  _ We’ve all got our vices. _

“I know it’s not much, but you have everything, so I thought it -” Beatrice interrupted Ava’s rambling with a kiss, she was completely overwhelmed with the thoughtfulness of this gift. 

“Ava, this is the most meaningful gift I’ve ever received. Thank you.” Beatrice had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

“You’re welcome.” Ava’s cheeks were flushed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
